


Twinstinct

by missgardian



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Like lots of it, Murder, Past Child Abuse, So beware, Starts from season 1, Telepathy, Will see how this continues after events of season 4 finale, and how they became who they are now, because Lila is NOT mother goals, crazy but sweet bois, i did some prologues, jeremiah has anger issues, jerome is manic, my own original ideas, no twincest here, pls be kind, psychic powers, some OCs, someone give these boys a hug, the boys can speak to each other inside their heads, the maniax - Freeform, the valeska boys teaming up, theyre twins, this is my first full length fanfic, to show what the boys were like as kids, up to end of season 4, v protective of each other tho, what I wished had happened tbh, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 75,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgardian/pseuds/missgardian
Summary: A story in which Jeremiah abruptly comes back into Jerome's life after 7 years of being kept apart, when he was taken away by his cheat and liar of an uncle in the middle of the night. Forced to change his identity and later adopted by rich people, he hoped his brother would get out of the circus, away from those clowns and find a new family too, then one day they'd reunite. But what he didn't realise was he had been dragged through hell and back with them in that small damned trailer. Now the brothers are together again and have some things to work out. Why did Jeremiah leave? What happened to Jerome all these years? And most importantly, has their mother changed while he's been away? The answer might shock him.





	1. Prologue Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first full length Gotham fanfic I'm writing that I hope everyone will enjoy. Obviously it involves the twins and what would happen if they killed their mother together and joined the Maniax together, rather than be enemies. 
> 
> I just really liked the idea of the boys being best friends and causing mischief together and going bonkers together since childhood, because we don't have enough childhood Valeska fics out there.
> 
> I'll be making this fic as long as I can which means some of the chapters, especially the first few, will be dragged out quite a bit. I don't want to just rush into it. 
> 
> This is my own take on the Valeska family, therefore it will follow the tv shows timeline and storyline, but I'll be adding in my own bits too for originality.
> 
> I've had this idea forever and I just had to get it out of my head. Please review if you can! I also have Wattpad under the same name.

People always thought they were freaks. Ever since they were tiny. They were babies, but to everyone else they were insects ready to be stepped on. 

Valeska spawn.

The worst of the worst. The sons of snake dancer Lila Valeska. The notorious drunken bitchy whore of a woman who parades around the circus, going from one guy to another. Not giving a damn about what anyone thinks. 

I mean, it's not like they chose to be born, it just happened. And they have to get by. They can't leave, they're only eight years old. Ten years and they're free, free to go wherever they want. Never to see any of these clowns again. That's both of their ambitions. They'll go somewhere together and live their life, happy and free. 

Jeremiah loves mazes and has the idea of building his own house in the design of one, so only the people who know the directions can get through. Otherwise you're stuck in his trap forever. Jerome memorised it along with him and realised he loved the idea and they decided when Jeremiah finally builds it, they'll go live in their maze together free from harm. 

Whenever they walk around the circus alone, which is rare, it's usually just to clear their own heads. It's usually when mom, or as they prefer to just call her, she, has wound them up and they feel like putting their own heads through a wall, or even hers. That idea sounds great to both of them. If their little hands could manage.

People glance at them when they'd walk by and either cringe and throw food, grin and laugh or get up in their faces and threaten them with 'a good time', which usually means a good beating. Totally uncalled for considering they haven't even done anything to that person in particular and they'd never do it if they were together.

When they are together in the circus, which is most of the time and when they're at their most happiest, that's when trouble really breaks out. Jeremiah has mastered this look in his eye, he can stare at you for a solid five minutes without blinking and be completely unfazed. He calls it his 'dead eye stare', because honestly, it looks as if he's dead and still looking at you, or his looks could kill. Safe to say it unnerves most people. Jerome has a tendency to laugh in the face of danger, which most people also find bizarre. They must think, 'what is wrong with these two?' Can't blame them though. They are a product of a Valeska. Bad genes. 

Whenever they get bored they go looking for trouble. Or trouble finds them. Either way, they don't mind, it keeps them on their toes. They like the rush of adrenaline, knowing they're doing something they absolutely should not. 

Like the time the circus stopped in a new city and the clowns were hanging up posters, it had taken thirty minutes to hang up just one gigantic banner and simply because the boys had nothing better to do, they grabbed it and tore it down. Of course everyone started screaming, including their mother, but it was totally worth it. 

Or the time when there was a heat wave and their mother gave them no money for something cold, so they decided to steal ice cream from the truck and nobody was happy about that either. 

Or even that time when those stupid Graysons insulted them so they snuck into their trailer, grabbed their acrobatic uniforms and lit it all on fire. 

The time when they spray painted the ringmaster's trailer with smiley faces too, that was hilarious. Nobody else though so, though.

Even the time they snuck into the tents where they keep the throwing knives and pistols, aimed knives right at the targets and got it bang in the middle. Then put apples on a bench and shot, again shooting it perfectly. Perfect aim for eight year olds. Or for some nunchucks and smashed them about. Oh man, Owen Loyd was definitely shaken up after seeing that. They didn't know he was standing off to the side watching it the whole time, mortified.

But sometimes they do not so funny things. Things that most definitely are bizarre. To most people. To them, nah. They simply call it experimenting or science or 'taking out my anger'.

There are a few animal acts in the circus and a new one involves a pair of dumb rats that walk on rope and stand on its legs. The man inside the trailer had a daughter about the boy's age. The girl recently found out what the boys got up to with their mischief and demanded she stay away from them or she'll have to take matters into her own hands.

They laughed at her threat and never took it seriously. What could an eight year old girl do? Suddenly she jumped out the trailer with a bat and yelled at them, "Stay away you little freaks! I'm not getting involved in weird stuff that'll get me in trouble."

"Oh please, calm down. You're giving me a headache." Jeremiah sassed and his brother snorted then smirked evilly at her, jumping forward and grabbing the bat off her and swinging at her, terrifying her.

"Little girl, piece of advice. I know you're new around here but you should know this. You don't want to go around picking fights with the wrong people. You'll only end up..."

"Hurt." They say at the same time then smirk.

She gulps and goes back inside her trailer glaring at the boys behind her. Suddenly Jeremiah jumps on the spot and taps his brother on the arm excitedly. "I have a brilliant idea." He grins.

"What are you thinking broski?" 

He goes over to the tank filled with rats and picks one out and holds it up for Jerome to see. "What do you think? Cute?" 

"That is the most adorable thing I've ever seen. I could almost squeeze it to death with my cuddles!" Jerome squeals sarcastically and grins at his brother. 

Suddenly Jeremiah squeezes the rat around the neck harder and harder until suddenly they hear a crack. "I think I showed it too much love like you said." He stated and they both burst into laughter. He put the rat back into the cage just as the girl came back out the trailer with her angry father behind her, demanding answers. They hid behind their trailer and listened in.

"They said what to you?! They were threatening you! I won't let anyone threaten my little girl, understand?" He yelled protectively.

"Yes daddy." She smiled. Suddenly she looked into the tank and screamed, "they killed Minx! Who does that?!"

"Crazy people, that's who!" The father roared.

The boys had to hold in their laughter and crept away silently, Jerome still holding the bat. He might need it for later. Calling them crazy, they'll regret that.

After that incident everyone was on edge, looking wary around them. The girl never came near them, the father stayed far away like everyone else and their mother wouldn't let them near Sheeba. 

People didn't know which one killed the rat, they didn't want to know. They wanted them to leave. But they couldn't. They had nowhere to go. As long as their mother was part of the circus so were they.

About a week later, the boys were just walking about on their own together, dressed in the same clothes, hair styled the same way, Jeremiah not wearing his glasses, and they were winding everyone up, making them confused on who's who, when they saw the girl sitting by herself. She was in near the trees reading a book and Jerome got an idea. "Hey remember that girl? And her protective daddy?" 

"Yeah what about them?" Jeremiah sneered at her in disgust.

"What was it they said about us hmm?" He raised an eyebrow. "Anything worth punishment over?"

"Ah yes! Calling us crazy." Jeremiah said sarcastically. "Well if he wants crazy... we'll give him crazy." He grinned and they went to get the bat which they kept under their bunkbed.

They strolled casually up to the girl. Nobody was around this area, it was quite secluded near the trees. Maybe that's why she picked this spot to read her book, the privacy. The perfect place to give a beat down too, without hearing the screams. 

"Yoo-hoo!" Jerome yelled waving his hand theatrically, his brother standing behind him, hiding the bat behind his back from view. All in good time. They both saw the girl go rigid and close her book. "It's you, that girl from the other day! Remember us?" He smiled a big sweet smile trying to be polite, faking obviously. 

"Um- yes I remember you. I should get going." She stammered but the boys just blocked her path. She took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. "What's going on?" 

"Well we didn't really like what your daddy said about us, did we 'Miah?"

"Nah see, crazy is a strong word." Jeremiah frowned and gave her a hard glare. Not the dead eye stare which would make her cower with fear, not yet, but a powerful one. Enough to make her uncomfortable.

"And you can see we're not crazy." Jerome continued, smiling sadistically. "Right?"

"You both killed my rat! Minx didn't do anything to you, and one of you, or both of you killed her!" She finally yelled, turning weepy. 

"It's just a silly old rat, boo hoo." Jeremiah yawned finally, putting one hand to his mouth in a dramatic yawn, still keeping the bat behind his back. "Like you." He grinned.

"Hey take that back or you'll regret it!" She yelled getting frustrated. Now it was getting interesting. 

"What are you going to do little girl?" Jerome taunted. "You're all the way out here alone. With us. Why... anything could happen." He smirked.

"Like we said, don't go picking fights with the wrong people." Jeremiah added then finally pulled the bat from behind his back, smiling down at it. "Or you'll get hurt." 

"What- that's my bat..." she whispered to herself in shock. 

"Yeah and you can have it back." Jeremiah said sweetly, holding it out. She looked at it sceptically for a second before reaching out to grab it. She grabbed the end of the bat and tried pulling it away but he wouldn't let go, so she tried with both hands and he still wouldn't let go, he was too strong for her tiny frame and he knew it was frustrating her.

"Let go would you? I want it back! You said so." She growled, pulling harder then Jeremiah loosened his grip slightly so she had a better grip of it and was ready to take it away. Just when she was, he grabbed out for the end again and yanked it hard which brought her crashing to the ground. 

She looked up in shock about to say something when the boys towered over her. Jeremiah clutched the bat hard and grinned down at her, Jerome doing the same. 

"Too slow."

"Please, you can keep it. I won't bother you anymore." She said weeping, trying to get up but her legs were shaking and she felt if she got up she'd fall again. 

"Oh we'll make sure you won't." Jeremiah grinned and suddenly swung the bat right next to her head hitting the tree she was leaning against, scaring her. 

She screamed and decided to finally get up and run. She didn't know if they were going to kill her or not, if they were just messing about, but she didn't want to stick around and find out. She ran further into the trees, the boys laughing manically behind her chasing her. 

"Little girl, we're not in the mood for hide and seek." One of the boys laughed, "But we'll play if you want. You hide and we'll seek!" She heard psychotic laughter and was terrified, deciding to sit down and hide behind a rather large tree, hoping they would think she's gone and leave her. She was just beginning to catch her breath when suddenly she heard crunching noises on either sides of her and turned. She was surrounded by both boys on each side of the tree, she doesn't know how they found her but they did. 

"Boo!" Jerome taunted and whacked the bat as hard as he could against the tree right next to her head and she screamed again. He and his brother laughed manically at her as she wept on the dirt.

They weren't going to kill her, just bloody her up a bit. That'll teach her a lesson she wont forget. Don't mess with the Valeska twins. They're savage. And she'll learn that lesson right now. They could easily kill her now but they want to see the fear on her face every time she walks past them from now on. Now that's worth letting her live for. 

Jeremiah had passed him the bat when they were running and they had followed her the whole time, they were pretty quick on their feet and quiet, she was a sloppy emotional mess though. Such an easy target. 

"Please don't kill me, please please!" She pleaded looking up at them, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry, we're not going to kill you." Jerome said with fake sincerity in his voice. 

"You're- you're not?" She looked up hopeful.

"No." Jeremiah shook his head and sighed. "Because then we wouldn't be able to see the fear in your eyes every day. Nah we'll let you live, just this once." He and his brother laughed. "But first we're going to hurt you."

"Like a lot." 

"No please no!" She begged crying more.

"Hmm... Nope!" The boys said simultaneously. 

Then Jerome brought the bat down on her stomach several times and her screams rang through the woodlands they were in. He snorted at her pathetic whimpering mess. They've both had much worse and just walk it off. He handed the bat to his brother who quickly and savagely smashed the bat down over her back and legs, making it difficult for her to walk. They shared a look and grinned, Jerome nodding at him. "Do it. Right in the middle. Make it gush." 

Jeremiah nodded rapidly and jammed the bat right into her nose with such force they heard a crack and knew her nose had broken. It both disgusted and pleased them. She lay there crying and shouting for her daddy but they just got down on the ground next to her.

"You will tell your daddy that you went for a wander in the woods and you climbed up a tree because you thought you saw some baby birds that needed help." Jeremiah said firmly. 

"And then you'll tell him that when you tried to get back down, you slipped and injured yourself badly, resulting in this." Jerome continued just as sternly. "We weren't here at all. You haven't seen us, you understand?" 

She looked at them both terrified and tried to scoot away but Jeremiah grabbed her by the hair. "We asked if you understood?" He growled.

"Yes I understand!" 

"Good. You will do as we say. Or face the consequences." Jeremiah warned.

Jerome leaned in close and whispered sadistically in her face. "We'll kill your daddy if you tell on us." And put his fingers over his lips making a 'shh' noise. Both boys smirked and got up, grabbing the bat and walking away laughing. 'I think she learned her lesson', they both thought. 

They were right because sure enough, they never heard from her again. Ever.

A few weeks later the boys were playing around in the circus dressed up as each other, one of their favourite games, next to dressing identical. Jerome would gel his hair back and put on his brother's dorky glasses (which made his eyesight so much better, he'd just never admit it because he hates glasses), and wear his clothes. Jeremiah would spike his hair up, struggle without his glasses (which was a funny thing to witness), and wear Jerome's clothes. It wound their mother up so much. She already had a hard time telling who was who. There was a little ginger cat in an alley and they almost ignored it if not for the fact that it kept following them. They were heading back to their trailer and the cat just kept following.

Turns out the scent of the tuna sandwich Jerome ate earlier was attracting the cat and when he tried to bat it away, it scratched him on the wrist. 

"Ow! Dumb cat! It's probably riddled with disease!"

"And now you've caught it. You're going to die!"

"Oh my god, really?!" 

"No you idiot!" Jeremiah laughed and Jerome hit him in the shoulder. "I'll clean you up with the first aid kit, don't worry buddy." 

"Thanks broski." He smiled. Then he heard a hiss and growl from behind him.

Both boys turned and the cat was there, in a threatening position ready to strike again. Jerome looked at his brother with annoyance then walked forward, suddenly as quick as lightening, stepping on the cat's neck and squashing it. 

Jeremiah got out some small knives they keep hidden in their pockets and pinned the cat to the wall by all fours with the knives and snorted at the cat. 

"Looks like it's been crucified, doesn't it 'Miah?" He burst out laughing, his brother laughing along.

Not long after that, an elderly lady who worked at the circus noticed the cat and screamed about the incident and of course, everyone knew who to turn to. Not that the attention bothered the boys in any way. They saw it as a good thing.

They can't help who they are, what they find fun. What's life without a little adventure?

There's nothing they want more than to leave the circus yet nobody ever shows up to help them. Everyone knows how their mother treats them, they all hear the screaming and yelling. They all see the hitting and the marks. But they never step in. So they decide to hatch some little plans of their own. 

They've always hoped the Child Protective Services would show up and rescue them like a night in shining armour but to no avail. Maybe if it seems like all the abuse is affecting them mentally, they'll have to be taken away. To an orphanage, together at last. 

So that's what they did. They already had a bad reputation for being trouble makers. Setting fires, spray painting walls, stealing ice creams and ripping down posters, lets not forget beating up poor little girls with bats, killing poor strays and beloved pets, but lets crank it up a notch.

Jeremiah decided it would be a good idea to formulate a plan, make it seem as if Jerome was intentionally hurting him in particular so that he could get away, away from all the danger around him. Pretend Jerome was setting fire to his bed, pretend he held knives to his throat, which neither he had done. They both acted it out. He'd act as if the circus and home environment was mentally scarring him and he's becoming unstable. And of course because they're twins they'd have to be kept together. They'd both get away from this hell hole. From the nasty people. From their stupid uncle. And most importantly, their drunk of a mother. He thought it was full proof. 

But he was wrong.


	2. Prologue Pt 2

The boys hate waking up in the middle of the night. After all the reading Jeremiah does all day and drawing his mazes, after all the painting Jerome does all day of the stars in the sky and the solar system, and him telling jokes, running around the circus playing with each other, secretly causing mischief together, it really takes a toll on a small kid. Especially having to deal with her. 

Her constant nagging and whining, telling them to do the dishes, clean up her cigarettes and beer bottles then getting mad when they're not quick enough. Hello! Their tiny arms can only go so fast, especially when you've cut both theirs up with broken glass you threw at them.

It's an exhausting life, day in day out. Cramped up in that tiny little trailer, getting dragged around the country. The boys just want to leave. They've taken extreme measures to try to get out of there, useless. For the past two years, they've slowly been making up the lies. Jerome holding knives to his brother's throat, using makeup to look like cuts. Setting his bed on fire, that was funny for the both of them, actually. Killing alley cats, even though they actually did that together. Still. Nobody ever steps in and helps. Uncle has been giving them looks though. Apart from that... Nobody cares. They know what goes on behind closed doors, those damned clowns, they just don't bother to help. They only see them as little freaks who can fight for themselves. That's partly true. 

They fight for each other, too. They're not only twins but best friends, nobody can tear them apart. They need to keep each other safe because nobody else will. 

They wish Child Protective Services would just come take them away already. It's hell here. They'd have a much better life. They may not be all there in the head, each of them, but they would be totally crazy if it was only one of them around. They need each other, they're the only true family they have. And having to go to such extreme measures as they have to try to get away, that just shows how desperate one is.

Nights are scary sometimes. She comes back to the trailer with a new man every night, sometimes they go on for hours. They need their sleep. Sometimes they'll even come into their room and rip the covers off their bunk beds they share and laugh at them. When they're finally alone they'll crawl into the others bed and fall asleep cuddled together, knowing it'll all be the same tomorrow, but at least the other will be there with them to protect and be protected by.

Tonight was one of those nights. She was drunk and brought one of those damn clowns back to the trailer. They knew it would all start soon. And it did. A couple hours later, she barged into their room with the clown, ripped their covers off and threw paper and pencils at them that was on their bedside table. 

"Hey, you. The clever one. Jerry- Jer- um..." she slurred, clearly still drunk.

"Jeremiah, you mean?" He sighed, knowing this was probably going to end bad.

"Yeah, you. Show him your drawings, eh?" 

"They're not drawings, mother. They're designs, for a house I plan on building when I'm older." He stated shyly.

"Ha! As if you could build a house." She giggled and the clown with her snorted along.

"Hey! Leave him alone! He's far more clever than the two of you combined." Jerome interjected, earning him a slap across the face. "Mom!"

"Don't you 'mom' me! And don't dare talk to me like that. Say you're sorry." 

"No, I won't!" 

"Excuse me?! I am your mother, I deserve respect." 

"How can I give you that if you never respect us?!" He yelled as loudly as his little voice could muster, which was pretty loud for a ten year old.

"Neither of you deserve respect, especially you. You're nothing but a trouble maker, always causing... trouble!" 

"Good argument! You're the trouble here, mother." He stated coldly. "I guess I learn from the best."

His mother went to grab him but he was too quick and grabbed a pencil and jammed it right into her leg which caused her to scream. 

"You're crazy! Jerome, help me!" She pleaded, looking at the other twin.

"I'm Jeremiah... remember?"

"Oh, shut up."

"You can't even tell your own sons apart. Pathetic excuse for a mother. One day when I'm older I'll get you back for everything you've ever done!"

She just growled in fury, the clown stood by the door backing up watching the whole thing in shock and Jeremiah grinned when his brother said those exact words. It's exactly what he wanted to hear. What he wanted to say himself.

"Say... you're... sorry. Or I will make you." She said clenching her fist whilst holding her leg, and he decided to just go with it to shut her up and make her leave.

"Sorry."

"Good boy." She smirked and limped away with the clown on her side grinning smugly.

Once the door was closed they both crawled into the bottom bunk and got wrapped in the covers. 

"Jerome, that was awesome!" He giggled hysterically, covering his mouth with his hand to keep quiet. "I can't believe you stabbed her!"

"Anything for my baby brother. Besides, she deserved that one." The other twin nodded and they fell silent.

"What you said, about one day getting back at her..." He started quietly.

"Yes?"

"I would really really love that. You have no idea. Well, obviously you do. But you know what I mean." He giggled quietly. 

Jerome snorted and wrapped his arm around his brother protectively. "She won't be able to do this forever 'Miah. It'll all be over one day, I promise. She'll get what's coming to her." He smirked.

Jeremiah looking at him with a grin. "I like the sound of that buddy."

They both fell asleep soon after, curled up together.

That's all they really want to be honest, for karma to get back at her. Even if they are the ones to be giving it. Revenge would be sweet. There have been many times when they've snuck into the tents or the tool sheds and looked at weapons, and just thought to themselves, 'wow I would like to kill mommy with this.' No kid should think like that about their mother but they do. All the time.

There was one time when they were bored and everyone else was at the show performing, it was just the boys alone. They snuck into the shed where all the tools equipment are, they loved it there. They would just sit on the floor and play with stuff. Jeremiah had a hammer and was bashing it against a nail in a piece of wood, mumbling under his breath "your face, your head, your skull." Jerome didn't need to know the details to understand.

He himself had found this old hatchet and stared at it with awe. It was big and heavy. A great murder weapon that some serial killer would use in a movie. He fantasies about that stuff sometimes. There was some old cloth and he put it on the ground, turning it into the shape of a person's body. And then he started the bring the hatchet down, first on the head then the neck, the stomach and chest, then the arms and all over again until it was all cut up into tiny pieces. Jeremiah just stared at him with a grin on his face but didn't say anything. 

There was nothing really to say. They both thought the same things at the same time. Practically identical. They felt like they were going insane, they just wanted to leave and yet nobody cared. They've both thought about running away but obviously couldn't because they have no money and wouldn't even last two days. One day they'd be out of here, they don't care where this bitch ends up, as long as she's as far away from them as possible.

The fights they got into with the other kids too, nobody else really liked them. Which was okay because the feeling was completely mutual. As they've gotten older and more mature they realise how immature the world around them is. It's sad when the child has to take care of the parent, make sure she's still breathing in the morning. Even though most of the times they hope she actually isn't. No matter what though, they keep strong and stick together through thick and thin. Not just as brothers but as best friends, partners in crime. Maybe one day that'll be really accurate. If the last of their sanity gets stripped away and they go totally bonkers. 

There was a time when they were just sitting in their trailer alone minding their own business when some kids came banging on their door and laughed at them from the outside. These kids were only a couple of years older than them so they weren't that intimidated. They got up and went outside asking what the deal was and the kids started calling them the Valeska freaks. After hearing this, the boys got riled up and one thing led to another which is how they ended up in that sticky situation. Quite literally, sticky.

"You want to go five on two, that's pretty unfair!" Jeremiah yelled at the group. The ones who said they wanted to fight.

"Y'know what, I think this one here's right. How about you guys go and I'll take them on myself. Yeah, one of me versus you two." The guy smirked cockily. 

The boys looked at each other and nodded, opening the trailer door for the boy. "Come in."

"What are you doing? I thought we were going to fight?" The guy said hesitantly.

"Oh we are." Jeremiah said sweetly. "Unless you're scaaaaared." He taunted and the guy growled and walked into the trailer with the boys behind him, locking the door. The other kids stood around nervously wondering what's about to happen.

"Come with us." Jeremiah ordered so calmly it was unnerving the boy.

"We're supposed to be fighting!" 

"Oh we are!" Jerome said with a big smile and led him to their bedroom where they pulled out a chair and told him to sit. The boy did hesitatingly and that's when it happened. He saw Jerome pull out a pair of nunchucks and unfold them and the boy got up to leave but Jeremiah blocked the door. 

"You said you wanted to fight." He smiled sinisterly.

"Yeah with fists!"

"Oh you didn't specify. This is how we do it. Freaky Valeska style." Jerome said and so suddenly, whipped the nunchucks right against the guys legs so he fell to the ground. He whipped them against his legs again and again until he was sure he wouldn't be able to walk for weeks. 

"Gimme!" Jeremiah asked with excitement and took the nunchucks excitedly. Jerome watched him whip the boy with them across his arms, making sure to bruise him to pieces and got him right in the sides too. He was now officially a bruised peach, as they say. 

The boy wailed and screamed and his friends heard all the commotion from the outside and started yelling to be let in or for their friend to be let out. They should have known better. Eventually they stopped and let the boy stumble his way out the door, blood covering his face and bruises all over him, the twins standing at the door looking smug as ever and completely untouched. 

"You may want to take your friend to the hospital." Jeremiah said sarcastically.

"And you may also want to remind yourself who you're dealing with. Unless you want to be next, you huge sacks of shit..." Jerome swore, pretty vulgar for a child, and they both smiled creepily and they all ran off. The boys snorted and headed back inside, washing the boy's gross sticky blood off them, which was somehow satisfying.

Those are some memories they like to look back on from time to time. When they're just laying about and talking. Having a crappy dinner or whatnot. Jeremiah was just beginning to fall asleep thinking about these lovely events when he was rudely disturbed. What's going on?

It was about two in the morning and Jeremiah saw his uncle hovering over him and holding a hand to his mouth to quiet him. He quickly pulled him from his bed and out into the hallway. 

The boy ripped his hand away from his mouth and gasped, "Uncle, wh-what's going on..." 

"Hush now, I'm busy." He snapped and went back into his room to grab a bag and put some of his clothes in it. The boy was confused and asked again and got a glare in return, so he kept quiet.

His uncle then grabbed his arm roughly and started to drag him towards to door but before he left he saw his mother grinning from her bedroom.

"U-uncle?! Mom? I don't understand. Where are we going? Why isn't Jerome coming with us? I want Jerome! Bring Jerome! I won't go anywhere without him! Stop! Let me go!" He screamed as he was dragged out of the trailer and into the night.

"Oh stop struggling kid, you're making this difficult." He growled and tightened his grip. He dragged him towards the streets and waited for a cab.

"I demand answers! Where are we going and why isn't my brother here?"

"Well you said it yourself. You wanted out of the circus, didn't you? Here's your ticket to freedom." He gestured with his hands out into the sky, dramatically. "I'm going to change your life, literally."

"But Jerome wants out of the circus too! He should come with me! We can't be apart. Where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry kid. We've got special plans for Jerome." He smiled but the boy could tell something was a bit fishy. "As for you, you're going to an orphanage! Sounds fun right? New family, new life."

"What plans for Jerome?" He asked confused.

"Nothing for you to worry your little head about." He grinned. Jeremiah felt a knot form in his stomach.

"But I am worried! He's my brother, he's not here and I don't know where I'm going! You can't split us up!" He whined.

"Listen kid, new people can fall in love with you and give you the best. Cause that's all me and your mommy want. The best for you." He smiled a sickly sweet smile but it looked so forced and faked.

He looked up at him and frowned, that didn't sound quite right. As far as he remembers his whole life, his mother never cared for what's best for them. "Why now... Why the sudden change? Where will he be?!" He panicked.

"My my, full of questions tonight aren't you." He laughed but it sounded forced and agitated. "We just want to get you out of the circus and far away from us all. I-I mean, that's because it's no place for children!" He stuttered.

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes in suspicion and his uncle gulped before fixing himself. "Where will Jerome be?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"We'll make sure he's taken care of, don't you worry." He smiled down at the boy but he could still tell something was... off. 

"Will he go to another family like me? Will we see each other again?" He asked tearing up.

"He'll get the best treatment, believe me!" He squeezed his shoulder and the boy was about to ask another question when suddenly a cab pulled up and uncle called it over. He got in with the boy and little did he know his life was about to change, as was his brother's, who was back at the trailer alone in their bunk bed, confused as to why he woke up alone. His brother always stayed during the night. He never leaves. Never.


	3. All Grown Up

"Remember to buy cigarettes! Do not forget, I'm warning you mister!" 

"Mom, what the fuck. I'm not five! Stop treating me like it, god fucking damnit!" Jerome swore and opened the trailer door, stomping outside ignoring his mother's yelling and cursing for him to go buy groceries and her booze and cigs. If she wants it all so bad she can go get it herself, he's not spending all his hard earned money on stuff for her when she just wastes it. 

He takes a few seconds to breath before pulling the sleeves of his jacket down more and wrapping it around himself tighter as it's quite cold tonight. He kicks his feet along the dirt of the ground and begins to walk, not really sure of where he's going, keeping his head down the entire time.

He can't bring himself to lift his head right now, people still shout out the odd remark and try to intimidate him but since he's older that usually ends with a punch to their face. But that's not why his head is held low. He doesn't really care what these people think. He's used to it, has been his whole life. But somehow her words just get stuck in his head. 

"You're a waste of space, I wish I never had you. I should have thrown you away when you were born. You and that other weirdo too. I don't know why I didn't just let Zach take you. It would be so much easier..." 

He still doesn't understand what she means by that. Of course she knows what she means by calling him a waste of space, she's always thought that, always will. But the part about uncle? That didn't make sense at all. He's been trying to put it together but he feels like he's missing something. Maybe he's just overthinking, it's been a long day. Washing her dishes, picking up her cigarettes, cleaning her messy bottles, broken glass and cut wounds on his arms. He's just a bit tired. He would go to bed considering it is late but she's inviting one of her 'boyfriends' around soon so that's a big fat no. Time to go sulk somewhere else.

"Ah Jerome! So lovely to see you again. Did you mean to end up here?" A familiar voice rang out.

"Hi again, Mr Cicero. I didn't mean to stop by actually, I was just going a wander..." he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "But somehow you found me." 

"It would appear you have found me, my dear boy. Please come in. It is quite chilly tonight and I made enough coffee for two." He smiled.

Jerome got inside his trailer and sat down, helping himself to some coffee and just stared at his lap for a moment. 

"There is a lot troubling you, Jerome. I can feel it." 

"Riiiight. Psychic." He mumbled then chuckled to himself, looking past him at the cards on the table that supposedly tell your future.

"Well yes," he grinned, "but also by your body language and voice. You sound sad. Not your usual happy self. Would you like to talk?" 

"Just the same as usual, that's all... mother is being a total bitch. Oh, sorry for my language." He smirked, but continued. "But it is true though. She is the definition of a royal pain in the fu-" 

"Jerome, please. My, my, the youth of today." He said dramatically and held a hand over his heart which made Jerome snort. "I know exactly how your mother is." 

"Yeah, everyone does! She has a reputation!" He burst out giggling and drank some coffee then rubbed his tired eyes. 'I'm in for a loooong night ahead', he thought to himself.

"Well perhaps I could give you a reading? If that will make you feel better. There's no harm in trying." He said when Jerome started laughing. 

"Mr Cicero, you know I don't believe in that stuff." 

"Be open minded Jerome. Here, give me your hand." Mr Cicero held his own hand out and waited for Jerome's patiently, staring ahead at nothing. Jerome took pity on him and decided it was worth a shot.

Jerome placed his hand in his and Mr Cicero held it tightly. He ran his fingers over his palm and over his fingers and wrist all while Jerome did his best to not laugh. Suddenly,

"I'm sensing a lot of anger and hostility towards a certain person or group of people, hmm..."

"Oh really." Jerome remarked sarcastically.

"I'm also sensing extreme feelings of self doubt and emotional outbursts waiting to take over. But don't worry, these things can be fixed."

Jerome went tense at that and looked away even though Mr Cicero couldn't see his face anyway.

"Finally... I'm also sensing, oh my."

"What, what is it?" He asked, completely forgetting that he doesn't actually believe in any of this, its just too entertaining.

"I'm sensing a part of your past will come back to greet you, whether with open arms or pushed aside. It's coming and you better be prepared."

"What's that supposed to mean though? A part of my past? What part?"

"Only you can know Jerome. You have to figure it out. And when you do, you shall have to figure out what to do with it." He stated calmly. It both confused and intrigued him.

"Okie-dokie then!" He ripped his hand away and clapped then stood up, forgetting about his now lukewarm coffee and headed towards the door. "Thanks for the coffee and company and the reading Mr Cicero. It was all very... informative." He gave a thumbs up even though he knew he couldn't see.

Mr Cicero smiled and said "of course, anytime Jerome, stay safe."

If only Jerome knew what Mr Cicero did. The old man is riddled with anxiety and excitement to see the boy's reaction. 

Meanwhile Jerome is walking through the circus and comes to a stop at a big hill and sits down. He can see everything from up here. 'This will be my new hiding spot', he thinks to himself.

He lays back on the grass and stares up at the clear night sky. He can see all the stars from up here and thinks the sight is beautiful. "Wow..." he says in amazement. He wonders what it would be like to be a star. Staring down at everyone and everything. Humans think they're the greatest things to exist but they're the worst, bringing each other down, slapping them about and still thinking they're superior. "Fuck you mother. Karma will get you one day." He mumbled to himself then covered his face with his hands and let out a frustrated growl. He sat up and started picking at his fingers, a bad habit he's had since childhood, a stupid sign of his anxiety. His mother brings it out of him.

"You ruined my life." He whispered to himself furiously, still picking at his fingers. "And you don't even care." By now his finger is bleeding but he pays it no mind. From up here he can spot his trailer and he sees his mother chatting with a clown outside, giggling. Rolling his eyes he says, "one day, I'm going to fucking ruin yours. Mark my words." Me threatened to himself and frowned down at his finger. He looked at the dripping blood and on impulse, stuck it in his mouth and sucked it away. He laughed to himself and collapsed back on the ground again.

He knew he was acting out of sorts right now, but what his mother had said to him got right under his skin tonight.

"You're a waste of space, I wish I never had you."

He's dealt with a lot of stuff from a lot of people. But nothing bothers him more than her. She's the person who's turned him into who he is now, this emotional wreck with deep anger issues. Mommy issues, as they would say. He doesn't know what he ever did except be born! If she didn't want him, why have him? Why not just give him away like she said she wanted to? 

"You and that other weirdo too." 

He knows she meant Jeremiah. His brother, his twin. His best friend, the one person who was always there for him and now he's gone. They never told him where he went or why. He asked for years. 

"Mother, where is my brother?! Did you give him away to an orphanage? Why couldn't I go too? We're supposed to stay together! You didn't hurt him did you? Is he in the hospital?!" He remembers screaming.

"Oh shut up kid. You're as bad as him. Always so many questions. Your brother is somewhere else and he's staying there, no more questions. Understand?" Zach said firmly.

"No, I do not understand! You can't just kidnap my brother and not tell me where he is, I demand answers!"

"Haha, 'demand'. That's what he said about you." He mocked. "Demanded we take you with us. But I'm the adult and I'm putting my foot down. He's gone. You were both too much of a hassle, troublesome brats..." he mumbled to himself.

Jerome teared up and whispered, "you- you gave him away to someone else? Or put him on the streets?! I have to find him!" 

"No, you're not going anywhere young man! That creepy little boy is far away from us now and we'll be leaving town soon anyway so you have no say in the matter. And you're staying here." His mother scolded.

"W-why me?"

"I need someone to help me out around here! Do you think I want to keep you?! I have half a mind to throw you out on the streets. But apparently that's not allowed. Now clean up this mess." She said pointing to the cigarettes on the kitchen counter before making her way out the trailer with uncle following behind. 

He was cleaning up when he heard them whispering outside, "do you think he'll figure it out?" His mother asked.

"Lila of course not, he's the dumb one remember?" His uncle laughed.

Jerome frowned not at the insult but the conversation. Figure out what?

"I just hope he doesn't realise when he's older. It's for the best. They have to be kept apart. One of them is bad enough. But two!" His mother sighed.

"Yeah I know. Freaky little weirdos. What child kills cats? One had to go, we chose the right one. Those rich bastards will come after him probably. He'll never bother us again, I've made sure of it, he has no ties to us at all now."

"Oh thank god. I could never handle that stare of his..."

Jerome was confused. Never bother us again? What does that mean! What did they do with his brother? What rich bastards? They won't tell him anything. No ties to them? Something is up...

"What about this one?" Uncle asked.

"I'll take care of him, he's all action but no brains. Nobody would want him. Even I don't. But I need to make money around here. He'll get a job and help out."

"Nice thinking. This is why you're the clever one sis." He laughed.

Jerome rolled his eyes in disgust and sat back more confused than ever. Who wouldn't want him? Police? Child Protective Services? An orphanage maybe? 'Why would I need to get a job, I'm only ten', he thought.

He tried to figure it out but never really got much chance to because sure enough, his mother came barging through the door screaming at him to clean the rest of the place up which he did, he always did. And then the circus took off to another city. What was the point in thinking about it when you're never going to get told and you're never going to see him again? It's just torture to think about.

Jerome remembers it all like it happened yesterday. It's still painful to think about, especially now considering the whole incident happened in Gotham city and that's where the circus is currently located. God awful memories are resurfacing and he can't turn to anyone. Well, except Mr Cicero but he doesn't truly understand. He wasn't there when it took place. Plus he's been acting a little weird lately since they arrived back in Gotham, like he knows something Jerome doesn't. Or maybe he just sympathises. Yeah that's probably it. Nobody else does though. They just stay clear of him, same old freak. Nothing's changed. You'd think people would step in and try to comfort a young vulnerable sad Jerome after his brother got taken away but nope. Everyone seemed more carefree, as if a weight had been lifted off their chest just slightly. Horrible bastards. 

Even these days, he hates to admit it but sometimes, just sometimes... all he wants is a damn hug. Someone to tell him it's going to be okay. But it never happens. He turns eighteen in a few months, he has a whole bunch of money saved up and he'll finally be able to be free of these clowns and that bitch forever. 'I bet everyone will throw a party', he thinks to himself.

After sitting up on that hill for a couple of hours he finally decides to come back down and head to bed, it's about midnight now. He won't fall asleep until about one though. Force of habit. When he's on his way down to his trailer he notices Mr Cicero on his way towards the streets and runs up to him.

"Hey, Mr Cicero... You okay? Where you going at a time like this? In Gotham?"

"Nice of you to be concerned, Jerome. You always did have a heart deep within." He smiles.

"Um.. Thank you?"

"Of course. Well to answer your question, I like to go a wander at night sometimes, clears the old head. You understand."

"Yes of course. Just be careful?" He says awkwardly.

"I will be more than fine, dear boy. Don't you worry. Good night to you." And he walks off leaving Jerome confused.

He shrugs it off and heads back to his trailer where he is thankful to find his mother passed out in her bed, and he sneaks into his own room getting dressed into sweats and a tshirt, then dropping into bed, attempting to fall asleep which proves difficult.

A few hours later he wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, he rips his shirt off his body and throws it across the room letting it land in a heap. He takes deep breaths to try and calm himself down, tears spilling out his eyes, void of any emotion right now.

"You're a waste of space." 

That's all he keeps hearing. He knows it's true but no matter how much he keeps reminding himself to ignore it, her words keep ringing in his ears. That bitch. 'One day, mother. One day, I promise. Mark my words.' He thinks to himself sinisterly and clenches his fists. 

"One day you'll see how this feels." He mumbles at the closed door and slowly lowers himself back into the bed, closing his eyes again and attempting to fall asleep. Not succeeding at all.


	4. Mr Cicero Runs Into Jeremiah

He decided it was worth a shot. What's the harm in trying? He might have been wrong but he was almost one hundred percent sure he wasn't. He'd recognise that voice anywhere. He hears it on a daily basis. Except it belongs to another boy. 

Just last night, he was walking to the local book store to get a book in Braille, as he usually does. Reading is one of the best pastimes around this place, when you're surrounded by all the noise. It's nice to just sit back and relax with a book. So that's what he decided to do. 

He was in the Braille section when he heard it. That voice. It was in one of the other isles, but because of his extreme sense of hearing he picked it up well. "Where are you, where are you?" He was mumbling to himself, picking up random books and throwing them back frustrated. "Ah, here you are! Now off to find your friend..." He mumbled again. 

Mr Cicero knew who it belonged to. Immediately. Of course he did. How could he not? If not for the fact that Jerome was fast asleep in his trailer back at the circus, and he knows this because Lila and a clown told him, said he was being 'a lazy shit', right before he left for the book store. But he most definitely knew who it belonged to due to the fact that he had found the book he was clearly looking for and shouted, "Ha! Books trying to hide from me, pfft. Do they know who I am?" He mumbled and snorted to himself. "I'm building a maze, I'll be doing the hiding, fuck you very much." He giggled and walked towards the check out counter. 

That's when Mr Cicero knew for a fact. This was Jeremiah. And he clearly lived in Gotham, he never left after all these years. But who was he living with? And where? Did he visit this store often? Does he know about his brother? Only one way to find out.

He heard him at the counter, "Hi I'd like to take this book home. Well not like that..." he smirked.

He clearly didn't like the reaction from the woman behind the counter as there was a scoff and a woman's voice quietly mumbling "Weirdo."

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Fuck you. Take a joke, you grumpy witch." He scoffed. 

"Here! Take your books!" She scanned them and shoved them in his hands, "And go!"

He snorted and waved at her, walking out the door. "Pleasure doing business with you."

That's also when Mr Cicero realised he hadn't really changed much since he was a child. Still has the attitude, much like his brother. But that doesn't matter much. They're still family, the boys. They've been kept apart for so long. They should see each other again, even just once. Before the circus has to leave. They definitely have lots to catch up on.

So that's when he decided. He'd go back to the book store tonight and see if he was there again, if not maybe he could ask the woman behind the check out if she knows anything about him. Or maybe if he is there already, well it's all down to him. When he saw him last night it had been about midnight and so this is the time he decided to head on out now, of course running into Jerome beforehand though. He reassured him he was just going for a walk and left the boy, not telling him he was actually looking for his brother.

He walked out into the cold night, pulling his jacket tight around him and remembering the directions in his head towards the book shop. He was about to enter when suddenly someone barged out and smacked right into him. 

"Oh, excuse me sir." He said in a kind but hurried voice and went to walk away when suddenly,

"Jeremiah, it's so nice to hear from you again. It's been far too long." He said cheerfully, knowing this was the boy he was looking for judging by the voice.

The boy went rigid and turned around slowly at the sound of his given name and that voice then gulped. "Mr Cicero?" He said and took a step closer.

"Oh, you remember me? I always predicted you would." He smiled.

"Right, psychic..." He looked around nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "What are you doing out here in Gotham at night?"

"Oh, how kind of you to worry about an old man. Your brother said the exact same thing."

"Jerome? You've heard from Jerome? When?" He asked hurriedly. "Is-I mean... is he okay?" He asked calmer this time.

Mr Cicero smiled warmly and reached out a hand, putting it on his shoulder. "Dear boy, you may fool everyone else but you don't fool me. I see past the act." 

"Act?!" His eyes went wide.

"Yes, the calm facade. It's okay to be worried, of course you will be. I may not know of all the circumstances but you were still taken away from your brother, the person you trusted most. I saw through your little acts. You both wanted to get away so you played your mother, the mind games. But it backfired." 

"Why are you bringing this up?" Jeremiah asked through gritted teeth and threw his arm off his shoulder, clenching his fists.

"I don't mean to bring up old wounds, what I merely try to say is, I did try to talk to your mother. I tried to get her to understand what she was doing was wrong. But of course she wouldn't listen." He said sincerely and sighed. 

Jeremiah stared at him blankly, he didn't know what the hell to think or feel. He's tried for years to move on and in a matter of minutes it's all came crashing back again. In the end he whispered, "what do you want Mr Cicero?" 

"What do you think I want Jeremiah?"

"Oh I don't know? To make me miserable, bring up bad memories that happened in this exact city, make me remember how I felt like I was betraying my own brother when it wasn't even my fault." He growled. 

"No of course not, dear boy. I wish only the best for you, and your brother." He smiled. 

"And how do you plan on doing that? By going and visiting him wherever the hell it is he's been dragged off to, flooding his head with awful memories and give us a pat on the back?" 

"No, I was thinking more like a family reunion." He smiled. He seemed to do that quite a lot just now. Something's up.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you going to go find Jerome and we're expected to hold hands and talk about our feelings and shit?! Because in case you haven't noticed I don't have a fucking clue where he is!"

"My my, you swear as much as your brother. Teenagers..." He clutched his chest. "You may not know where your brother is, but I do. And I'll take you there." He smiled. Again. "That's if, you want of course."

Jeremiah said nothing, he was in too much shock to speak. Mr Cicero knew where his brother was. He could go talk to him, for real, in person, after all these years. It's all he's ever wanted. But... "What if he doesn't want to talk to me? I left." 

"And that wasn't your fault, Jeremiah. He knows this. I assure you. He was beyond devastated when he found out what your mother and uncle did." He frowned.

"Who adopted him? Are they nice people? They better be or I swear to fu-"

"Jeremiah please!" Mr Cicero yelled quietly. "That's no way to speak for such a young boy." He smirked.

"I'm almost eighteen, hardly a young boy."

"Yes yes, correct. But I still see you as children. And you're still very protective I see." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well of course I am!"

"Then I'm afraid of the news I'm about to tell you..." He whispered.

"What is it? Go on!" He yelled when he didn't speak.

"Jerome didn't get adopted by any people, like I'm sure you did. He... His mother kept him and wouldn't let him leave, not until the boy turns of age." He whispered, voice laced with sympathy.

Silence.

"Jeremiah?" He asked, wondering if the boy actually took off without him knowing, although that wouldn't make any sense.

Suddenly there was a loud smash and an alarm started ringing throughout the street. "Let's go, right now. Before the cops arrive. Hurry!" Jeremiah hissed.

"Jeremiah, what was all that noise?" Mr Cicero asked once they got a far enough distance away from the book store.

"Oh well, when you told me that fascinating news I got so excited I accidentally picked up a large rock and threw it through the window." He chuckled sarcastically. "I guess I won't be going back there." 

"Jeremiah there was no need for violence like that." He sighed.

"Oh it's fine. Shop keeper was a bitch anyway. Sorry." He whispered and shrugged. "But not as much of a bitch as my mommy. And he got left with her. That's... interesting news." He gritted out. "Tell me, has mommy dearest changed much over the years?" 

"I think you already know the answer to that Jeremiah." 

"I want to see him." He blurted out. "I don't give a fuck, oh stop with the looks, about her. If he won't hate me, I want to see him. I need to make sure he's okay." He stated firmly. 

"Alright, I'll take you. Tomorrow. You're not really expecting me to take you right now, are you?" He gaped.

"Well I just thought- ugh fine. I'll go home. But I'll expect to meet you tomorrow. Yes?" 

"How about you meet me at the little cafe they serve the bagels and donuts at tomorrow morning. You know what one I'm talking about?" He smiled.

"Yes I know the one. I'll buy bagels. But then you take me to him straight after. I hope he's okay..." He mumbled the last part to himself. 

"Don't worry your clever little head Jeremiah. Everything will work out fine, you'll see. Now why don't you go back home. Aren't your new family members worried about your whereabouts?"

He snorted, "They don't care. They see me as a 'responsible adult' who can take care of myself and will make 'good life choices', haha!" He burst into laughter. A laugh that sounded so similar to his brother's. "If only they knew my past, they'd have a heart attack, I mean cmon. I just smashed a window, for fuck sake!" He laughed again. 

"Maybe the window smashing wasn't such a good idea..." Mr Cicero said calmly.

"Come on! They had it coming! Staff in there were so rude, eh whatever." He waved his hand around as if blowing it off. "This little incident stays between us, okay? Promise?" He smiled sweetly.

"Jeremiah, you know I wouldn't go around exposing you for anything so blatantly."

"Thank you." He smirked and patted his pocket looking for his phone, checking the time. "Fuck, I better get home, I'm up early in the morning, big plans." He grinned. 

"Take care Jeremiah, see you tomorrow." He said walking off in the direction of the circus.

"You too!" He said with fake enthusiasm, really inside he was seething with rage. He couldn't believe his poor brother got dragged through the circus with that bitch. 

Jeremiah wanted out of the circus more than anything and he finally got that, but the worst feeling in the world was knowing he wasn't going to have his brother by his side. His stupid uncle made him change his name and get a new passport, everything. He got thrown into an orphanage and told to never have contact with them again. "You don't belong here." He didn't understand what it meant at the time. He thinks he does now. They were all freaked out by him and his brother so they changed his identity and gave him away, no longer a Valeska.

That idea sounded brilliant at the time, having a new name and a new family, but knowing he'd have to do it alone broke his heart and soul. He just hoped his brother got away from that hell hole too then one day they'd find each other and it'll be like in the movies, run into each other's arms and hug.

He couldn't have been more wrong though.


	5. Going Back To See Broski

He wakes up groaning, the sun shining through the windows, landing on his face. He checks the time on his phone next to his bed and it reads half past nine in the morning. He drags himself out of bed and to the bathroom, washing his teeth and face and gelling his hair back. He slips on his round glasses and goes to get dressed, picking out a checkered shirt and a cardigan, some trousers, and then just sits on his bed for a couple of minutes. 

He's usually a morning person, always has been. Always ready to get up and start the day with a bounce out of bed. So what changed today? Maybe it's due to the fact that he stayed out so late last night having a heart to heart with Mr Cicero in the middle of the street then proceeded to smash a store window. Seriously, that takes it out of a guy. Or maybe he's just having extreme anxiety about today considering he's about to go visit his brother for the first time in seven years after being ripped apart. 

He hopes he has a positive reaction to seeing him, he would hate showing up in his life after all these years, face to face, ready to hug everything out only to be rejected or punched right in the face. That would crush him. He obviously still loves his brother, with all his heart. How could he not? It's not like he wanted to leave. He got dragged away in the middle of the night. And forced to have a new name. Got adopted by these rich folk who have way too many expectations of him which drive him madder than he already is in the head.

He swears they only adopted him as a kid because he had good fashion sense and he knew how to do proper math at his age. Other than that, he wouldn't get looked at twice. The other kids at the orphanage, what about them? There were some who were genuinely good at painting, they clearly had lots of time to practice. And there were some who could sing and dance. But they have to go with the 'child prodigy', as they go around telling people. 

He hates hearing that, it's like a stupid label that's hanging over his head. 'Why can't I just be known as clever? Why can't I just be known as smart? Because I am, that's all.' He thinks to himself. And if he fails at something, makes one mathematical error or spelling mistake, he gets looked down on. People will think something is wrong. Nothing is wrong, he just made a mistake like everyone does, but then you fix it, duh.

Sure, this home life is far better than the one on the circus but it's still it's own kind of hell. He's in no way being abused, not physically anyway. But he swears, the way they go on with their attitudes and with their other rich people friends always watching him, making him try to be 'perfect', it's like mental torture. 

He has to know how to tie each kind of tie, understand all about cutlery and etiquette, posture and body language, all that rubbish. 'I'm not snobby, thank you very much...' He smirks, every time he gets a lecture which practically goes in one ear and out the other. 

He's so glad they don't know about his past, so at least uncle did do one nice thing in his life. Just one. But sometimes he wishes he could just tell them the truth just to spite them. On one hand, he's glad they don't know his real name because Valeska is a famous name around the country, everyone knows about Haly's Circus and Lila Valeska the snake dancer and her... reputation. But nobody ever really talked about her children, they're minors so these rich folk never found out he was one of her sons. When he got his identity changed he became Xander Wilde. A ten year old clever shy boy who needed a loving family after his parents died in a car crash. 

And they fell for him right away.

Liz and Vic Wilde. How could these rich folk resist a small cute little 'child prodigy' of a boy, who just needs some love and attention, that'll make sure he goes far in life to be the best genius their family has now ever seen? Aw. 

It makes him sick. It's like they don't even care about him sometimes. Just his brain. Which makes him want to tell them who he really is. They always thought he was such a sweet little angel who couldn't hurt a fly. Sometimes he wants to just stand in front of them on their anniversary with his handsome smile on, bow tie neat and hair slicked back and go, "Liz, Vic, I have a gift for you!" Then just casually hand them a box with a dead cat inside with a knife sticking out it's stomach. "Surprise!"

That'll surely make sure he gets thrown into Arkham. He never calls them mom and dad. They've tried when he was younger but he made up the excuse that it's too painful, thinking about his own mommy and daddy. They're so easy to manipulate. 

One good thing comes with having rich folk parents though. Because he's seen as some sort of 'child prodigy', he's always been allowed privileges. Such as staying up later and going to stores unsupervised. Because they see him as clever enough to take care of himself and not get into mischief, oh how wrong they've been. Now that he's older and nearing eighteen, legal age to leave home, they've been giving him even more independence such as letting him stay out all night if he wants, so long as he texts to say he's okay. Considering he'll be an adult living on his own in a few months and what he gets up to in his own time is his business and they trust him, so this is a start.

They noticed since the beginning his fascination with the mazes. He told them that he genuinely wants to build his own maze, a labyrinth underground to live in, as a home when he leaves but he needs the money and a space to start building. Of course they jumped right on board. They've been paying for the construction site, builders, equipment, electricity and blueprints. Just about anything and everything he wants and needs. Of course he says he'll pay them back when he's older and gets his own job but he knows that's a lie. He's building this to keep them away. Once it's done, he'll change the wiring to suit him, put his own voice activated locks and codes in and only he and who he wishes to share it with can enter. Foolproof. 

He's been building it since he was eleven, he's seventeen now so it's almost ready. When it's done, he's going to do exactly what he always said he would when he was a child. He's going to go live in his maze and his brother is going to come live with him, it'll be just like old times. Fuck what anyone thinks.

He gets up from his bed and heads downstairs, tucking his phone into his pocket and grabbing his trench jacket and wallet, slipping on his shoes by the door. 

"Xander, hun? Where you off to?" Liz asks cheerfully whilst sipping her coffee.

"Oh, I'm going to that coffee and bagel store. I could do with the walk." 

"Well technically it's a cafe." She says and he rolls his eyes when she's not looking, "and something seems to be troubling you. You seem tense. Would you like to talk?"

"No no. It's just the cold, I hate it so much. I'll buy a scarf later maybe. Okay?" He smiled, hoping she would drop it. Sometimes she could ask questions forever.

"Hmm, alrighty then. Stay safe."

He nodded and walked out the door, quickly heading towards the streets where he knew the cafe was. Pretentious fucks. When he got inside he saw Mr Cicero was already there. 

"Hi Mr Cicero, have you been here long?"

"No no, dear boy. If you feel my coffee you can see it is still quite hot, therefore you must believe me." He smiled.

"Yeah... you could have just said 'No I havent', but alrighty then." He smirked.

"My my, you are so much like your brother even after all these years. Are you sure I'm not really talking to Jerome and you're dressing up as your brother again?" He smirked.

"I'm sure Mr Cicero." He laughed and went to get up but noticed a second cup on the table, "Why did you order yourself two-"

"No, one is for you, silly. If I drank that much caffeine I'd be as hyper as... well, Jerome!" He laughed and Jeremiah burst into giggles too.

"Thanks then." He took it and started to drink, "how did you know I liked it black with two sugars?" 

"Well your brother does so I just guessed..." He shrugged. "And I guessed correctly I see." 

"For a second I thought you were going to say it was a psychic thing", he snorted.

"Well that too." 

They both chuckled and sat there for a while drinking their coffee until Jeremiah said, "so?"

"Alright then." 

They both got up and fixed themselves, Mr Cicero happily leading the way, Jeremiah following behind him a nervous wreck. He was excited beyond belief to see his brother again, nervous incase he didn't want to see him back, angry at their mother and uncle and wanted to snap their necks like he did with that rat, and would quite literally tackle anyone who dared mess with him today. This is supposed to be a day for personal issues to be resolved, for family getting back together again, and he's not going to have a bunch of nutters ruin it.

"I know you're nervous Jeremiah but it'll be okay. It's not your brother you have to worry about." He gave him a look that said everything.

"You mean mother?"

"She has personal problems..."

"She is a personal problem. Period." He snapped, but Mr Cicero just smiled.

"Just, try to be safe. Okay?" He rested a hand on his shoulder again.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." He grinned and tapped the hand on his shoulder awkwardly. 

The two continued towards the direction of the circus and Jeremiah took a deep breath once he saw the entrance. Here he goes. Time to see broski again.


	6. Who's This Guy?

He's absolutely exhausted. No sleep again last night. Is this goddamn insomnia or just a bad habit? It's hard to tell anymore. Just when he thought he'd finally drifted off he was woken up by a screeching noise. Otherwise known as his mother's voice. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled after barging into his room.

"Um, I was sleeping. What does it look like?" He said sarcastically and pulled the covers over his head and rolled away from her.

"Nope, no you're not! Up, out of bed! Now!" She yelled and ripped the covers off him. 

"Hey! I'm trying to get some sleep over here, I barely got 30 minutes I swear." He yelled and tried to grab the sheet back but she pulled it further away.

"I don't care. If you want more sleep you should go to bed earlier."

"I do want to go to bed earlier, but you're too busy fucking guys to let me do that! I'm going to drop dead from exhaustion!" He said through gritted teeth and stood up.

"I was not 'fucking guys' last night, you little brat. You could have went to bed earlier then." She seethed.

"No but you were during the middle of the day!" He said putting emphasis on these words. "Then you passed out completely drunk last night and I had to be so careful not to wake you because I'm scared for my fucking life, knowing if I do you're going to go all Godzilla on me!" 

"How dare you! You're nothing but a-"

"A what?" He cuts her off. "A little brat? A demon? Asshole? Ungrateful?! Grateful for what?! Using and abusing me my whole life?" He says getting right up in her face making her take a step back but she still keeps on her angry face. "When I turn eighteen I am leaving and never coming back."

She bursts into laughter and doubles over. "Good! You think I want you to stay? I never did, that's the thing. You and the other brat too. I wish you could have went with him but things don't always work out." She huffs.

"What the hell does that even mean?! What does Jeremiah have to do with any of this?! I don't even know where he is or why!"

"We sent him away because one of you is bad enough, we couldn't handle two. You'd end up killing us." She snarls. "It was best to break you up. Thought it might help, but you're just more fucked up now." 

"Well clearly I learn from the best!" He points at her and smirk.

"I'll definitely fuck you up", she says and goes to grab him but he jumps and runs out the room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He hears her mumble outside the door about bratty teenagers rotting in hell and snorts to himself. He cleans his teeth and face then takes care of his hair, the thing he's most proud of. 'It's so beautiful and bright', he thinks to himself. 'Like a star'. He smiles like a dork in the mirror and leaves, going back into his room to get dressed.

He puts on a checkered shirt, jeans and converse then a large trench coat. When he thinks about it, him and his brother used to always have the same dress sense. Not as in they'd buy the exact same clothes, sometimes they would, but mostly not, really they'd just like the same style. Everyone would always see them running around in checkered shirts and trousers with a cardigan or jumper with it. And they both loved trench coats. And big fancy hats. Boots too, like Doc Martins and leather or any type of gloves. And to top it off, they'd style their hair exactly the way they needed it to be. Either gelled back for Jeremiah or spiked up for Jerome. They were quite trendy kids. I wonder if that's changed on Jeremiah's part, Jerome thinks. Certainly not on his, he still loves his style.

He steps out of his room and goes to the kitchen making a quick bowl of cereal and pouring himself some coffee before his mother returns. He usually gets about ten minutes before she comes back in after she's done with her cigarette then she'll start screaming again.

Once he's finished gulping both down just as she comes back in, he begins cleaning it up and she throws the cigarette end at the counter top. 

"Put that in the bin, will ya?" 

"Put it in the bin, yourself." He grits out.

"You're closer!"

"And I'm washing up! And it's your cigarette which I hate touching, also you're acting like a child when technically I'm the child." He yells. 

"Yknow what?" She smirks and walks towards him slowly. 

He's unfazed by this though. He's used to everything. There's nothing she can do that will shock him. That's how much he's used to her bullshit. "Tell me what."

She picks up the cigarette end that's still slightly burning and grabs him by the hair and he tries to pull away but suddenly she jams it into his neck. 

"There. Tell your imaginary friends you've got a hickey." She grins and walks off.

"Fuck you!" He winces and grabs some cold milk from the fridge, holding the container against his throbbing neck to cool it down. "Bitch!" He yells at her, because she's still laughing even in the next room.

After a minute he takes the container away from his neck and puts it back, pulls the collar of his jacket up to cover the mark, then walks out the door, but not without giving her the finger first. He stomps about outside with his head held low, afraid that if he makes eye contact with anyone he'll actually kill them on the spot. He doesn't even know where he's going, he could go into the streets, he's got his wallet and phone with him. Not that he'd need to call his mother if anything bad happened to him because for one, she wouldn't care and two, it's probably him causing the trouble. 

He's walking around mumbling to himself, probably looking like some schizo off his meds which makes people around him look at like he's even more crazy. "What the hell are you pricks looking at huh?!" He yells at those stupid Graysons who are standing by their trailer chatting to each other. 

"Oh I dunno. The loser who doesn't have any friends so clearly has to make up some in his head." Some bitch says. "Seriously what a retard."

"Ha, that's very creative. But you shouldn't talk such bad ways about yourself. If you go into the dictionary and look up the word 'retard' it'll have a big picture of your fat ugly dog face." He smirked evilly at her and walked closer. "Or better yet, a sonogram no doubt, ha!" He laughed hysterically, pointing to her belly.

"Wait, what's he talking about... Hannah, tell us he's lying! You're not-"

"Of course he's lying," she said in a shaky voice, "I would never."

"Seems like this guy over here is just as shaken up as you, ain't that right baby daddy!" He laughed again. 

"I have no idea-" 

"Haha! I heard them talking about it, this dick here," he pointed to the now pasty white boy, "got this bitch here," he pointed to the now teary eyes girl, "fucked up with his baby. How long can you squeeze into that uniform huh? Haha! I never said anything, because it's personal and I didn't want to intrude or cause conflict. Because I'm a decent human being." He smiled humourlessly. "But fuck you guys. I ought to punch you in the face," he pointed to pasty boy, "for being so careless. Protection is important kids." He lectured sarcastically. "And I ought to slap you", he pointed at weepy girl, "but that goes against my moral code. Not hitting woman. Sometimes those bitches just deserve it. But hitting pregnant woman. That's a no for me, your kid might turn out to be a super villain and you don't want to damage him do we?" He smirked evilly. "Once you're not knocked up then I might slap you, slut." He snapped. 

Then suddenly all hell broke loose. Everyone started screaming and jumping on him, bashing him with their fists. It started out as ten, then dropped down to eight then six, then an exhausted four and then it was just the three of them. The other two decided to take him on together. 

"Come on guys," he said with blood running down his face from his mouth and cheek. "I just took down most of you, that shows some pretty serious determination to not die, am I right? Ten on one? You're all mad, not me. Not cool." He growled. 

One of the remaining two, and they were both pretty tall compared to the rest who were quite skinny or short, got closer and laughed at him. "You did good kid, I'll give you that. But you're the crazy one, not us. We defend our family, through thick and thin. Your family, don't even get me started." 

"Ha! You want to go on about my family?! At least my family is open about our problems, you all try to act like you're so innocent." They glanced at each other confused. "That 'feud' you have going on? It's pathetic, everyone knows it. The only people who care are you. Piece of advice? Get over it." 

"You don't know shit-"

"Of course I don't understand the useless argument about a horse!" He burst into laughter and one of the guys lunged at him but he was quick enough to grab him in a headlock and bring his face down multiple times against his knee and knock him out. The other guy came at him and he kneed him in between the legs quickly before beating his face in twice with his fists and sitting on top of him, wrapping his arms around his throat. 

He held on for a few moments until his eyes went shut and everyone started screaming. "You killed him! Oh my god!"

"Relax, chokehold, he'll wake up in a minute. I could have though." He took a threatening step towards them and smiled sickly sweet. "Don't pick fights with the wrong people bitch." He said glaring at the pregnant weepy girl. "Or I'll do what I did when I was little." They all cringed and stepped away. "Light your fucking clothes on fire."

Then he walked away from the mess.

He honestly had no idea what all that was about, one minute he was in bed, the next he wasn't, then his mother was screaming at him, then she wasn't, then he was in the trailer, now he isn't, then he was in a fight and now he isn't. His brain couldn't keep up. Lack of sleep. Oh man, if he could just get out of here that would be great.

He was on his way to the big hill because that's where he felt most safe, up on that big space where nobody could hurt him. He could watch everyone and everything and they wouldn't pay him any mind. That's how he liked it. But something caught his attention.

He saw Mr Cicero coming back into the circus grounds from the streets looking over enthusiastic, glancing about at, well... nothing. But there was a shadow. Someone was lingering on his side, either a very very large child or a very shy man. Somehow he preferred to go with the latter. It was strange because Mr Cicero never has company when he goes on his walks, he likes to be alone. Clears his head, as he says. Completely true. Jerome could do with that right now actually, considering his head has just been bashed in a million times on the dirt. There's something odd going on there though. It's as if the person on his side is... hiding. Or spying. 

Mr Cicero stops and whispers something to him and it looks like they're getting into a bit of a... debate? Small argument? No, that's too much of a word. He knows arguments, that's for sure. This looks like anxiety. He can't see the persons face because their back is turned and can't see their hair because they've pulled a hat over it but they somehow feel oddly familiar. Judging by the shape of this persons body and clothes, he's going to guess that's a male. So who is he?

The really strange thing is they're looking towards Jerome's trailer. Mr Cicero seems to be pointing him in the direction of it and this man is nodding along fast and keeps twiddling his fingers. Of course there's nobody in there as his mother left to go 'play' with some clowns after their morning argument, she'll be gone for hours. But this person doesn't seem to know this as he goes over and knocks fast on the door with Mr Cicero by his side, placing an arm on his back. 

Mr Cicero says something to the man and he knocks again louder this time. Jerome wipes the huge amount of blood from his face with his sleeve which is still dripping from his mouth and spits on the ground and finally heads over there wondering what the hell is going on.


	7. Back Together

Jerome walked on over there to Mr Cicero and the stranger who was banging on his door and whispering to the old man and himself. 'Ha! Seems like I'm not the only one who does that', he thought to himself. 

He wasn't in a very sociable mood this morning considering all the things that have went down in the last couple of hours, plus the fact he was still covered in blood so he may have been a little rude.

"Hey you! Trench! The fuck you want?" He snapped the first thing that came to his mind, "come to steal some of my jackets?" He laughed. 

The man however didn't turn around, in fact it look like he had froze, staring at the door with his back to him. 

"Jerome, there you are! I was beginning to think you fell asleep and would not wake up for a while." He chuckled.

"Nope! Not me. Completely opposite, 'cause I never get any sleep around here. But I look great though, anyhow. Don't you think?" He asked sarcastically, punching Mr Cicero in the arm. 

He got a bit dizzy when he let go though and had to take a deep breath. All that head bashing and blood loss has made him feel a little faint. Not to mention the lack of proper food this morning. 

"Oh Jerome, what did happen to your face? You're covered in a mess." He frowned when he put his hands on his face.

"Yeahhh. I don't even know who's blood this is. I mean, obviously I know it's mine, because look at it. It's pouring from my mouth. Duh! But the rest? It's kind of a mixture of ten different guys..." he hummed in thought.

"Tell me you didn't get into a fight Jerome." Me Cicero sighed.

"A fight? No. I don't fight, Mr Cicero. I just get beat the fuck up by a bunch of raving lunatics around here!" He yelled dramatically. "And I defend myself. That's not fighting. Why would I voluntarily pick a fight with ten guys, hmm? You're a psychic, you should have predicted that I would nearly be put in a grave tonight." He gritted out then rubbed his eyes, which were now seeing small black spots.

"Jerome, why don't we get you inside and clean you up? That'll make you feel better won't it? It can't be nice being covered in blood."

"Oh it's quite the opposite actually. I looove the feeling. It's so red and hot! Like my hair, underneath a hairdryer." He smirked.

He suddenly heard a snort from beside him and remembered that the trench coat guy was still facing the wall away from him, making no move to look at him.

"Hey trench, wanna tell me why you were here barging on my door?" He asked raising an eyebrow. There was something about this guy, good or bad, he couldn't place it. 

"Um-I just..." The man whispered so quietly he almost couldn't hear him. 

"What was that? Say it louder for the people in the back! Sorry it's a meme." He raised his hands and shrugged. 

The other man snorted again and nodded, "Yes I know." He said with a more strong voice.

Jerome was getting a really weird feeling in his stomach and not from all the head bashing. Every time this guy spoke, he got the feeling, so he had to make him continue to understand. "So I'll ask again, what do you want?"

The man sighed and looked out of the corner of his eye to Mr Cicero. Then he slowly started to turn around whilst taking the hat off. That's when Jerome saw the ginger hair as bright as his own, gelled right back. Those dorky glasses and a face that looked exactly like his.

"I wanted to come see you." 

"Jeremiah? What the fu- I don't..." His eyes went wide in shock and he suddenly started to back up, leaning against the trailer and rubbing his tired eyes again, the black spots become larger and larger. 

"Yes, it's me. I've been waiting for this moment for seven years Jerome, you have no idea!" He exclaimed happily hoping his brother would react the same way but what he saw shocked him. Jerome didn't seem unhappy but it didn't seem like he was listening at all, in fact he looked ill. He kept rubbing his eyes and breathing heavy and swaying when suddenly,

"I think..."

He collapsed to the ground but before he could hit it, Jeremiah caught him and lowered him steadily. Mr Cicero who was standing off to the side listening in took note that something wasn't right. "Mr Cicero, can you open the door for me? He just... fainted." 

"Yes, dear boy. One moment." He opened the door and Jeremiah picked his brother up over his shoulder and lifted him in the trailer then splayed him out on the couch. "It must be a very emotional moment, it's taken it's impact. Also he's suffering from a bit of a wound which doesn't help." Mr Cicero informed him.

"Right right, you're right." He started to panic but realised one of them has to remain calm and it has to be him. He has to take care of his brother, he needs him. He got the first aid kit and cleaned up the blood from his face and put a blanket over him and a pillow under his head.

"He'll be okay, Jeremiah. I'm sure of it. You're both very strong boys." He assured him then stood up. "Shall I leave you two alone to reconcile once he wakes?" 

"Yeah, that'd be nice thanks." He smiled as Mr Cicero left the trailer and it was just the boys. Only one being conscious though.

As he waited for his brother to wake up he took a look around. Not much had changed since the night he'd gotten dragged away. In the kitchen there were almost no groceries. Just like old times. He checked the bottom drawer of the fridge and sure enough it was filled with beer bottles. That's where all her money went. He checked the cupboards and there were packets of cigarettes. It was disgusting. He couldn't believe Jerome got dragged through all this, there's quite literally nothing he can do either. Not until he's eighteen. Then he's free to leave and never return.

He'll gladly take his brother, they'll go live in the labyrinth and eat pizza and talk shit about their ex-family. As he's thinking about it, he hears a groaning noise and realises Jerome's finally started to wake up. He goes and sits in front of him on his eye level.

"Hey buddy, don't move too quick okay? Sit up, slowly. You don't want to pass out again." He says quietly and helps him sit up. 

"'Miah? Is it really you? For real?" Jerome asks quietly but happily once his eyes have adjusted to the room.

"Yeah buddy, it's me. The one and only." He laughs. "Well, apart from you, 'cause y'know, twins." He chuckles. 

His brother snorts and holds his lip, wincing. "What happened?" 

"Well apparently you got into a fight, but it wasn't really a fight, it was more of a self defence strategy?" He snorted and threw his arms up. "Either way you kicked some ass so that's good news." 

They both burst out laughing like children and sat back on the couch, trying to calm down. 

"I remember, it was those damn Graysons again." Jerome gritted and shook his head.

Jeremiah looked at him and narrowed his eyes, "What did those horse fuckers do this time?"

Jerome snorted and nodded his head, "That's exactly it! Because I brought it up! They were making fun of my family, I made fun of theirs, they said our family fights all the time, I said theirs fight over a horse... and to make things worse one of the littler Graysons is knocked up and I called her out on it. Everyone went crazy and I got ten guys coming at me at once!" He says with enthusiasm, excited to tell the story now that it's all over with. "I took down each one of them, one by one. Granted they were all skinny tiny little monkeys but still." They both giggled at that. "Finally there was three of us left, those big tall fucks. I was thinking to myself 'oh no, you're going to die', but I wanted to put in all I had, so I held one in a headlock for as long as possible and smashed his head in my knees until he passed the fuck out", he sighed dramatically, "and then I kicked that last motherfucker right in the balls and face and choked him out." They both burst into laughter at that.

"Then what? I feel like there's something else you're not telling me..." He narrowed his eyes.

"You know me so well, broski!" Jerome said with big puppy eyes. "I threatened to set their clothes on fire. Again. They looked fucking terrified!" 

They both doubled over laughing, Jeremiah taking his glasses off to wipe his eyes. 

"That... was hilarious... doing that... I remember it as if it happened yesterday." Jeremiah wheezed.

"Ah me too." His brother sighed, then looked over at him smiling.

"What? Seriously what you looking at you freaky little weirdo?" Jeremiah joked.

"You. After seven years... you've changed but also haven't."

"Same to you. I was so excited to come here and see you again but also terrified because I didn't know how you'd react. I thought you'd be mad..." He mumbled insecurely.

"Why the fuck would I be mad at you for visiting me? You must really be crazy... pfft." He laughed but then went serious again. "You're my brother and you're still my best friend, I thought about you every day and when those fuckers practically kidnapped you..." He gritted his teeth and continued, his brother listening intently. "I know you didn't leave on purpose. I know that. So how could I be mad?" He started to tear up which was what shocked them both so much because only a few things made Jerome cry and the mentioning of his brother leaving is clearly one now.

Jeremiah quickly leaned forward and wrapped him in the first hug he's given him in seven years and it's probably the most important one yet. It's saying 'I love you, I missed you, I won't leave you again'.

"I thought about you every day too." He started when he pulled away. "When uncle dragged me away in the middle of the night I kicked and screamed for you to come with me. He told me he was getting me out of the circus and for once I was actually happy." He smiled sadly. "He said he was going to take care of you and I thought that meant he was gonna send you to a new family like me, and I just hoped we could see each other again soon. I actually believe that asshole when he said he just wanted us to have a better life. But he just wanted to get rid of me. I was too weird to be around everyone. And I never realised he was going to drag you through all of this, I could have done something, I could have-"

"Hey stop, stop." Jerome silenced him when he started panicking. "It's okay, nobody would listen anyway."

"He made me change my whole life Jerome. My name and life experiences, apparently my name is Xander Wilde and my parents died in a car crash at age ten." He rolled his eyes. "These rich folks that adopted me, they're nice enough but it seems as if they only care about my intelligence sometimes, rather than me. If I'm anything less than perfect for them, their rich folk friends will scowl at me. Not as bad as here of course." He cringed. "But I ran into Mr Cicero in the street and all these years I'd hoped you really got away from this place and as soon as he told me you were still here-"

"You had to come and see me?" He smirked. 

"Yes. Obviously. Who do you think I am? You'd do the same right?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey of course I would, you dick!"

"Exactly." He snorted and Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Keep talking to me." Jerome said quietly.

"About what?"

"Anything." He sighed. It's only midday, he's already gotten into multiple fights and had his ass kicked, passed out, reunited with his long lost twin brother and had a heart to heart on the couch. He's having a very emotional day. All he wants is to chill, just for once. And if his brother can join him he'll gladly let him.

"Y'know I'm almost finished with my labyrinth?" Jeremiah said excitedly.

"The drawings..." He raised an eyebrow at his brother's serious and mischievous expression. "No way, no way! You've actually been building them?!" He asked in amazement.

"One of the perks of being adopted by rich people. As long as you behave and act clever you get what you want. They knew I wanted to build my own maze and they've been helping me since I was eleven. Helping with their money, of course. I can take care of everything else." They both burst out laughing at that.

"You think highly of yourself 'Miah, proud of you."

"Thanks buddy. And y'know only us two have actually memorised the maze layout in every way possible. Nobody else has. You'd think they would considering we've been working on it for years but nope. It's too big a maze for them to figure out",  he laughed and pointed at them both. "But we learned it years ago, when I actually created it. Which is perfect. Know why?" 

"Why..." he asked curiously.

"Because when we turn eighteen we're getting you the fuck out of here, I'm leaving those rich snobs and we're going to go live in my maze, just you and me buddy. Like we planned as kids, remember?" 

"Are you serious? Y-you'd want to live with... me?" He exclaims in shock. Nobody has ever cared about him before. But then again, this is his brother we're talking about, he's just forgotten what it feels like, it'll take time.

"Are you nuts?! Of course I do! It's all I want. It's all we've ever known together, right? You and me through thick and thin. I mean, we got separated for seven years and look at us, back together and just casually talking about our future together like we've been doing it the whole time. Nobody and nothing can separate us broski, that's a fact." He stated firmly and they both smiled at each other but then he said unsure, "unless you don't want to, that's cool..." 

"'Miah, stop being such a little girl, of course I want to. Let's do it!" He smiled and the decision was made. Roomies again.


	8. Family Reunion Gone Bad

The boys sat here for god knows how long on that couch just talking about their past, remembering all the fun times they had together. They also talked about themselves and what they get up to in their free time. Jeremiah talked about his rich snob family but didn't seem very enthusiastic. Jerome started to talk about their mother but stopped, swallowing.

"I-I'm going to make a coffee, it's been a hectic day. Want one?" He asked hurriedly and got up towards the kitchen already starting the coffee.

"Yeah sure. Thanks." He smiled but kept his eyes on his brother, he could tell this was a sore spot. He hadn't meant to bring it up, really. It just sort of happened considering they were on the topic of family.

"So how is mommy dearest anyhow? Still a total bitch? Or has she at least calmed herself down a little?" He smirked.

Jerome softly smiled, "Yeah she's still the same old wicked witch unfortunately. No change there. Some people are beyond help." He snorted.

"So I take it she still brings home all those clowns? Fucking hell..." He rubbed his eyes, sighing. "You'd think she'd go somewhere else and do that, right?"

"Right..." His brother said quietly and looked down at his lap, picking at his fingers only slightly. "Completely agree, it's hard to get sleep around here. I'm absolutely... exhaust-" he cut himself off and that's when he suggested the coffee.

Jeremiah realised he'd made his brother upset and hated the feeling. He always hated the feeling of knowing his brother was scared of hurt. "Hey broski?" 

"Yeah? What's up?" He smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask all that stuff and say that stuff. I was just curious because I get worried and I hate the way- "

"Whoa! Hey, calm it there, glasses." He cut in, walking over to his brother putting a hand on his shoulder. "I get it, it's okay. I'm just being a bit emotional today. It's my fault." He rubbed his eyes and walked back over to the coffee and started pouring some. "Like I said, no sleep." He shrugged and smiled. "How do you take it?"

"Uhh, black two sugars."

He put a hand to his chest and gasped dramatically, "Me too." Then cackled, his brother smiling along with him. He sat down on the couch with him and handed him his coffee and they both started drinking silently, but not awkwardly. It's what they did as kids, just sat in silence together as they ate or drank.

After a couple of minutes pass suddenly Jerome puts down his cup and goes, "Yes you're right."

"Hmm, right about what?" 

"What you said. She is still a bitch and she still does bring those clowns back here." He said gritting his teeth. It's like his whole mood just switched. One minute he was sad and down, the next he's happy and content, and now he's pissed and tense. Jeremiah remembers this feeling all too well. Constant mood swings, all because of her. Even just being here makes his anxiety bubble. He can't believe his brother has to stay here. He just wants to take him away.

"Does she bother you while she's 'playing' with her friends?" He scoffed.

"Oh yeah. Just like when we were kids. Comes into the room, laughs at me and demands things. And if I say no I earn a smack to the head. Or worse." He grits out. "God sometimes I just want to..." he cuts himself off and bites his lip.

"Want to whaaaat?" His brother smirked, poking him in the arm to get him to speak. "C'mon, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone. Pinky promise." He put his finger in his and held it.

Jerome grins and holds his finger tighter, as if saying 'I know you won't tell'. "Sometimes I just want to put myself out of my misery. By getting rid of her. That'll make me feel so much better." He looks to his brother out the corner of his eye to see him smirking and squeezing his finger, as if urging him to continue. "I want her dead."

Jeremiah grins and leans in closer, whispering in his ear, "good". He snorts and they both look into each other's eyes. 

"Good? You're not going to go give me a lecture on how I want my own mother to drop dead?" The grins then his face turns cold. "Or even if I were to do it myself? That wouldn't freak you out?" He says raising and eyebrow, trying to get a reaction.

"Why would if freak me out?" He asks with an innocent face. "If a person deserves it, they'll get it. It's only fair." He grins again and motions toward the kitchen counter top. "Remember when we were nine and mom was drunk, again." He rolled his eyes. "It was about midnight and we were both trying to sleep but she and that clown dragged us both into the kitchen and said we had to make them some food, remember that?"

"Like it was yesterday." He gritted out, shaking his head trying to get rid of the memory. It didn't work. It never did.

"I made the cereal for them both and you were making the coffee, but apparently you were taking too long. 'Mommy, the coffee machine can only go so quickly.' But she never paid us any empathy for it, for fucking coffee." He scoffed and shook his head. "I remember her dragging you by the ear over to the couch," he motioned to the couch they were sitting on, "and telling you to sit here all night. 'No sleep for you, young man'", he mocked and took a deep breath, Jerome smiling at him reassuringly. "She made the coffee herself and took the bowls from me then dragged that stupid fucking clown back to her room but there was something she didn't notice. She was too fucking drunk to notice." He smirked. "But you did." 

"You grabbed the kitchen knife and you held it behind your back, ready to stab her." Jerome whispered with a smile on his face, remembering it clearly. 

"Exactly." He whispered back. "And I would have done it too, if it weren't for the fact that my hands were so fucking small." He laughed then scowled. 

"I know you would have. You had this look in your eye. You always did, remember everyone always used to be freaked out by it?" He laughed and his brother nodded along. "Can you still do that?" 

"I dunno, let's see." Then he narrowed his eyes and sat up straight, unmoving and unblinking like a statue. Except you knew he wasn't due to the fact that you could see the small rise and fall of his chest and the small smirk that played on his lips and the way his eyes would subtly follow you wherever you moved. Yep, he could still do it. 

"Okay, you've still got it ya little weirdo." He grinned.

"Ha, it's a talent." He laughed and dropped the act immediately. He never used it on his brother, unless it was to demonstrate like now. He only used it on people he doesn't like, such as the Graysons, Owen Lloyd, clowns, the ringmaster, assholes who treat him with no respect, uncle and most of all, mother.

"So you won't tell anyone my secret? My lifelong wish?" He snorted.

"As long as you don't tell anyone mines, which is practically the same thing." He smirked too, and they both nodded and finally released fingers.

They both went back to drinking their coffee but found it was cold by now, gross. How long had they been sitting here, it was in the middle of the day and it seemed like it was morning just five minutes ago. The day usually drags in. I guess having the best company around keeps you feeling more cheerful about your shitty surroundings. 

They were about to start a conversation back up when suddenly they heard a noise from outside, a female giggling and mumbling something and a man saying something back. Oh no, this can't be good, Jerome thought to himself. He looked at his brother and quickly got up grabbing him by the arm, putting their drinks on the floor. "Come with me, hurry!"

"What's going on Jerome? Why the sudden bipolar episode?" He joked.

"Will you shut up, this is no time for jokes." He snapped whilst whispering, and Jeremiah got a weird feeling in his stomach. First of all his brother never really snapped at him and when he did it was because of her. He was usually trying to keep him safe and out of harms way, stop him saying something he would regret therefore quickly telling him to shut up was the solution. And when he whispers it's either because they're sharing secrets or because they're hiding from her. And right now he's doing both these things. Whispering and snapping. Plus he heard a woman outside giggling. This can only mean one thing. Their mother is outside, and she's with a man. 

Which is exactly why Jerome is acting this way and currently pushing him in the direction of his bedroom and says, "Don't come out of here until I say it's okay. That vile repulsive creature is outside and she's about to come in, I can wait until she goes to her room then take you out. Alright?" He said protectively. He always was quite protective. He was the big brother after all.

"Jerome it's okay, I can take care of myself. I'm grown now remember? If she tries anything-" but he was cut off by his brother holding a hand up.

"Nope, stop right there. You can easily take her on, I know this, but that guy she's with... he's the problem. I've dealt with him a few times already and it hasn't ended well. I'm not letting you get involved."

"What do you mean, that guy? Who is he?" He asked furious. He wouldn't let any asshole near his brother if he can stop it.

"Just a guy mom has been getting friendly with these past couple days. He's pretty big and has weird tattoos and I hate to admit it, but he kinda scares the crap outa me just a bit." He chuckled lightly. But Jeremiah saw past it, he knew his brother laughed in the face of danger because he loved it. But when it came to personal things, he laughs it off as a defensive strategy. "So stay here. He knows who I am. He'll think he's seeing double", he snorts and the trailer door opens, so he closes the bedroom door with his brother inside and walks back into the living room, leaving Jeremiah with his ear pressed against the door trying to hear, ready to jump out if necessary.

Their mother comes stumbling through the door with a very very large tattooed man on her side and just as Jerome comes into the living room they spot him. "Hey wh-what's this?" She asks pointing to the floor where the cups are. Clearly drunk he notices. No surprise there.

"Just some coffee cups, I forgot to put them away." He mumbles and goes to pick them up but the large man grabs him by the arm. "Um what are you doing?"

"The question is, what are you doing?" He remarks and his mother giggles.

"I'm cleaning up, it's what responsible people do." He shrugs as much as he can with the oafs hand on him and tries to get free. "Now let me do my job."

"If you were a responsible person you would have cleaned it up when you were finished with them, hmm?" His mother asks.

"It seems like I'm the only responsible one here. You've got your gorilla of a boyfriend here man handling me when I'm trying to clean up, which is what you want me to do, but you're stopping me from doing that! Make up your mind!" The snaps.

"Don't you talk to me that way!" She yells and motions for the man to let him go, which he was thankful for but it only lasted a short while because she got up in his face instead.

"I'll talk to you whichever way I please, you stupid woman. You're act like such a child when I'm technically the child here."

"What's that supposed to mean you little brat?!" She asks furiously.

"You're drunk! In the middle of the day, like always. I've never had more than one beer in my entire life because I can't stand the stuff but you go around drinking it like it's your most prized possession. Oh no, wait a second... it is! It's a sad day when your child has to make sure their mother got home safe that night, when it's usually the other way around. And it's also sad when the parent never has groceries in their kitchen because they spend all their money on booze and cigarettes and rubbers then just expect the child to go buy the essential things." He ranted at her, unable to stop himself, completely forgetting his brother was in the next room listening to it all and going homicidal on his mother as he speaks. 

His mother was speechless for a few seconds before finally, "you are such an ungrateful brat, y'know that? I could have tossed you out into the streets when you were a child. But-"

"But you weren't allowed to by the law, it's illegal, I know. I've heard it all a million times before. And I know exactly what you'll say next." He says with disgust.

"Good, I'm glad you have learned something. If I could have just gave you away with that other brat my life would be so much easier." She mumbled to herself. "I only kept you around so I could use the help. But fat lot of good you've been." She sneers.

"I always knew you were just using me." His voice cracks and he doesn't mean to but he tears up and sniffs, turning away from them both, embarrassed. Why does she of all people get under his skin like this? Maybe because she ruined his life? That does things to a person mentally and emotionally.

"Aw look at the little baby, crying." The tattooed oaf mocks.

"I know right. Seventeen years I've dealt with this. Unbelievable." She sighs. "If you could just drop dead off the face of the planet that would be wonderful!" She screeches and that's it. He finally breaks and tears start flowing down his face, he's not sobbing but they just keep coming like a faucet. He actually feels kind of numb after hearing that. 

Little did he know on the other side of the door his brother heard absolutely everything, every last word. He can even hear his brother sniff silently as he cries and that's when he too breaks. He usually maintains such a calm and sweet facade, he has to, living with those rich folks. You have to be sweet and clever and perfect. But not here. This is the real him. And he'll do anything to protect his brother, just like his brother is doing for him. 

But he's had enough sitting back here listening to it. Time to do something. He steps out the room, wraps his arms around his brother and brings his head onto his shoulder all the while staring his sadistic dead eyed stare at his mother. 

"Now, that wasn't very nice at all. It was quite disappointing." He says in the most cold and monotone voice he can muster, which must have worked because she looks terrified. That's what he was hoping for.


	9. Mommy Dearest

Safe to say she was in shock. After not seeing her other son who she'd talked shit about for the past seven years, especially who was just standing in the next room and heard it all, and then proceeded to walk out and comfort his weeping brother who she's belittled so badly over the years and then she receive that famous death glare in return, you would think she would at least have some small amount of human decency to look guilty once she got over the shock and maybe apologise. Well maybe not that far. But at least look sorry. But no. Far from it. Far far far from it.

"You! Y-you little freak, I don't know what you're doing here... but I want you to leave! Now!" She stuttered, clearly in a dazed state, from both shock and near enough alcohol poisoning. 

"Well now, that's not any way to speak to your long lost son after all these years is it?" Jeremiah remarked sarcastically, his face still stone cold. He rubbed his brother's back and played with his hair, he always liked that when they were kids, it always calmed him down. It seemed to be doing the job now too. 

Some things never change. Like his brother's little quirks. Or his mother's bitchy drunken attitude. He guessed Jerome was right after all. 

"We gave you away because you're no good for us. Always getting into trouble, killing animals and setting fires to things!" Then she pointed to his brother. "Him too, I can't even remember who did what. It doesn't even matter, point is everyone knew you were both messed up. And I got blamed for it. So you had to go. Nobody liked the way you looked at them." She cringed.

Suddenly Jerome pulled away and turned to glare at their mother. "You want to call us messed up?! Take a look at yourself! We clearly learn from the best." He heard his brother snort from beside him and smirked, feeling much better now that he cheered him up. He always did like having his hair played with, 'I'm so happy he remembered that', he thought to himself happily. 

"The only reason I'm messed up is because of you two!"

"Um excuse me, you're the parent! And all you did during our childhood was beat us and yell at us. Drink away your problems and not give a damn about us. I'd say that's pretty messed up." 

Jeremiah nodded and said, "Yeah, and when you threw things at him and left him there to bleed I was the one who had to clean him up, and when I was sick he was the one who had to take care of me. When he had panic attacks I had to make sure he was safe otherwise he'd hurt himself and when I couldn't sleep he'd stay up all night with me if he had to." He smiled at his brother and he smiled back, then they both turned to glare at their mother at the exact same time. 

"Not you." They said simultaneously. 

"You never once cared." Jeremiah growled.

"You never gave a damn!" Jerome yelled. 

They both walked closer and closer into her personal space trying to intimidate her, they could see that it was actually starting to work. That was until the oaf who stood off to the side the entire time watching the whole thing with wide eyes interrupted. "Back up boys or I'll make you." He threatened.

Jeremiah burst out into a manic laughter so similar to his brother's, it was hilarious to them both. Unnerving to other people though. "What are you going to do about it Groot?" He giggled and took off his glasses, handing them to Jerome. He had a feeling he knew what was coming but he couldn't be too sure, there was no way...

Jerome put the glasses on, put his hand over his mouth and clutched his stomach to stop himself from laughing at the insult. He wanted to see what would happen here. His brother always has something up his sleeve, he's pretty clever after all. 

"The fuck did you just call me?!" The oaf growled and went to lunge for Jeremiah but the boys were both blessed with quick reflexes they learned over the years, so he was too quick for the oaf and he grabbed him in a headlock and bashed his face down on his knee multiple times until his nose was all bloodied. Their mother screamed but neither payed any attention.

Jerome was loving it, cheering him on and laughing, clearly Jeremiah was enjoying it too as we wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. He dragged him over to the kitchen counter and smacked his face down on the edge one, two, five, ten times as the man screamed in agony. Then to finally top it all off, he threw the man to the ground the sat on his chest but not before he reached over the counter and grabbed a kitchen knife and held it to his throat as he was limp on the ground.

"I could do it, y'know." He grinned down at him. "Cut your throat. What do you think broski?" He looked up at Jerome with a manic look in his eye, that look they both get when they know they're doing something they absolutely should not, like killing those cats and rats, setting those fires and throwing those knives. Man, that was a rush! 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." He said with a sickly sweet smile. "Buuut... too much of a mess in here. And too many witnesses." He grinned at his brother and they both looked over at their mother who was shaking with fear. 

"D-don't hurt me, don't you dare touch me you freaks! Leave us alone! Help me!" She finally screamed. 

"Oh alright, it was just a joke anyway." Jeremiah got off the oaf and grinned, putting the knife away. 

"Yes, a very dangerous and hilarious, scary and terrifyingly funny joke." Jerome laughed along with his brother.

"I-I'm going to the cops!" The oaf said.

"Oh well, then you'll have to admit to trying to attack a minor in front of his own family, won't you big guy? I'm sure that will go down well in court." Jerome said sarcastically and grinned, knowing he won the argument. There was nothing this man could do.

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, save it for my whore of a mother." He spat and walked out the trailer with his brother following behind him. 

Jerome handed him back his glasses as they got outside and the cool air brushed against their skin and they shivered, jumping up and down on the spot for a bit to warm up but then they looked at each other and smirked, and decided to jump around crazy from pure excitement and mania. 

"Did you see that?! I took down a guy who was twice my size, did that really happen?" Jeremiah asked in awe.

"Yep brother, it really did. We both have some mad skills, don't we?" He laughed and put his arm around his shoulders casually as they walked, going wherever their feet took them. The sun was starting to set and it was a nice view. 

"We just can't stay out of trouble can we? Even after all these years. Trouble still has a way of finding us." Jeremiah snorted and wrapped his arm around his brother's waist, them walking wrapped together like old times. Like when best friends would link arms. 

"You're not injured are you?" Jerome asked concerned. 

"Nah, I'm unbreakable! I'm practically a superhero." He snorted. "Well, super villain. They're much cooler, c'mon." He smirked.

"I know right! That's what I always say, nobody gets it. They have so much more charisma and can capture an audience, especially if they have a really sad or depressing backstory. You have to feel sorry for them." He says enthusiastically. "And they can manipulate you into taking their side, because they're just broken people." He says dramatically, wiping away a fake tear, laughing along with his brother.

Their feet eventually took them to the tents where the performers set up their equipment and do rehearsal before the shows. When they walked past some of the acrobatic sets that's when they heard.

"Oh my god... is that? No way."

"I think it is, look! It's the two of them! Why's that one back?"

"Probably here to cause trouble again, like this morning. Little freaks. Hannah is still upset... He had no right!"

"Shh they'll hear you! Do you want trouble?! No well then shut up."

"Oh my god they looked over here."

"Shh play it cool, act like you don't even recognise them."

The boys smirked at each other. For a bunch of people who want to try to stay quiet they're not very good whisperers. Graysons, they're all the same, bunch of dumb horse fuckers. They could hear everything from across the tent. It's like they wanted trouble. If they just ignored the boys then they would have walked away. But nope. Because they talked about them, the boys just had to interfere. Nobody talks about them behind their back. Nobody.

They walked on over there side by side with big grins on their faces and stood in front of one of the little twinks they call Ryan. 

"Hey Ry, you look better than this morning. This colour suits you. Ponce pink!" Jerome sassed and Jeremiah snorted beside him.

"Hey shut it, asshole! I could say the same for you. You look so much better now that you're all bashed up. It's a big improvement."

"From what? My daily life?" He put on a fake sad face. "I dunno, I'm kinda digging this whole bashed in face look, makes me look badass, don't you think?"

"Well if you like it so much, how about I give you some more?" Another twink named Max butted in.

"You think you scare me? Bring it bitch." He stepped forward but his brother grabbed him and held him back.

"Not right now..." he whispered in his ear and smirked, and his brother nodded. He probably had something planned. Exciting!

"What the fuck do you want? Coming back here after all these years?" A little twinkie named Sophie asked.

"Aw you missed me? That's so sweet, I wish I could say the same." Jeremiah smirked.

"Hell no, we didn't miss you. We all celebrated when you left, we were just sad you never took this one with you!" She growled.

"Why? What did we ever do to you?" He put on a fake innocent face, but you could see the humour in his eyes.

"Well for starters, you set our clothes on fire!" 

The boys snorted at that but quickly covered it up with innocent faces.

"Yeah and you killed a whole bunch of cats and rats and pinned them to walls!" They cringed.

"Oh you vandalised the trailers and ripped down the banners!"

"And you threw the knives and shot the guns right in the target, no child should be able to do that!" They all nodded and looked at them wary.

The boys looked at each other then back at the Graysons, "Well I mean... kinda. Yeah, a little. Okay, maybe we did do that. Just a tad? A tiny bit?" Jeremiah asked sarcastically. 

"Fuck it, we did it all." Jerome burst out laughing along with his brother, "and enjoyed every second of it." They sighed happily and then they both went stone cold. "And we would do it again."

They all took a step back and Jeremiah gave his famous dead eye stare at all of them, making them all cringe and look away. Jerome on the other hand bowed playfully. They were about to say something when the ringmaster walked by, "Ah there you all are! I've been looking-"

He stopped mid sentence when he saw everyone frozen in place and cringing, Jerome grinning like a maniac and Jeremiah glaring at them all. It was just like old times, except they're bigger. This isn't a situation anybody would have liked to ever be in again. There was just something... off about these boys.

They all thought when Jeremiah left he wasn't ever coming back, they didn't know where he went or why, nobody actually cared to be honest. All they cared about was that one of the freaks had left and they felt a lot better about the situation. But they still had to grow up with one. One with anger issues and severe mania. They all swear he's bipolar or just plain crazy. But now the other one is back again, and he's still the same. With that freaky evil glare that seems as if he's staring into your soul, that monotone voice as if he's void of emotion and yet he'll gladly go around with his crazy brother doing god knows what. They never seem happy except when they're with each other, and when they're with each other, bad things happen. 

Like everyone says. Crazy.

"Well, we better be off." Jeremiah said, instantly dropping the glare. It was always fascinating how he could change his personality so quickly like that. He smiled at the Graysons but they could tell it was fake by the smirk on his lips. "See you later guys. I can't wait to see your show. Yes, I will be sticking around." He said before they could even ask. "I bet you'll blow the audience away." He smiled and started to walk away.

Jerome bowed again, twirling his hand playfully. "M'ladies, m'germs, I bid yee a good evening!" He said in a singsong voice and walked off, his brother snorting beside him.

The ringmaster and the Graysons all just stood there staring at each other wondering what's going on before deciding to shrug it off and get ready for the show tonight. There's no point in wasting time on these weirdos.

Meanwhile Jerome and Jeremiah are walking outside the tent giggling like children. "I love winding people up, I haven't properly done that in years. I forgot how much I hate them." 

"Right? How do you think I feel? I've had to deal with them every day for the past seven years you've not been here. The amount of times I wished to set their clothes on fire again." Jerome laughed.

"Well why didn't you?"

"Because it's something we did together. I couldn't imagine myself doing that alone now." He said sincerely.

Jeremiah stopped in his tracks and turned towards his brother then pulled him in for a hug. It seems they're doing that a lot tonight, then again they always used to, he just seems to forget what human affection feels like. 

"That's so sweet of you buddy." Jeremiah smiles and then grins at him, "You want to do something together you say? I've got the perfect plan. If you're up for it." He raised an eyebrow.

Jerome looked at his mischievous face and leaned in close, nobody was really around right now, all too busy getting ready. "What are you planning, my man?"

Jeremiah laughed once and dragged his brother in the direction of the streets. "My rich folk parents, y'know they keep me on a tight leash", he said rolling his eyes, "they never let me have any fun, so when I do I never tell them. It usually involves a bonfire or stealing some money from a homeless man, taking hotdogs from a stall or vandalism. Just like old times, eh?", he laughed along with his brother. "If they found out I'd be disowned I swear, especially if they knew I was here today and what I've done..." he mumbled then snorted. "And what I plan to do!"

"And what's that 'Miah, you're keeping me hanging here. It's boring getting up to crazy shit by yourself as a teenager, I need the adventure with you again! You're my partner in crime." He whined.

His brother smirked and put an arm around him as they walked out into the streets, he seemed to know where they're going. "I've been living here for years now and I know plenty of hiding spots." He raised an eyebrow to make sure his brother understood. "I like to take things, steal things, I get bored okay? And some of those things aren't really legal..." 

"'Miah?"

"C'mon I'll show you." He led them to an ally and behind a dumpster where a hole in the ground was, inside it was filled with a bunch of junk. Headphones, gloves, even a gun. 

Jerome raised his eyebrow at this, "you don't plan on killing me here in this ally do you? Talk about a family reunion." He snorted and continued to look through. Then he found what he thinks his brother wanted to show him. "Ohhh..." then grinned. Explosives.

"Yes ohhh! When I said to those assholes that I bet they'll blow the audience away-"

"You meant literally blow them away", Jerome laughed doubling over, his brother nodding along.

"We can set some up during the middle of their show tonight, under the beams. Knock em right off their feet, as they say", he laughed. "Obviously not to kill them, just to scare. Although I wouldn't mind if they did get a minor concussion." He looked off into the distance thoughtfully, like a dork. 

"They're doing rehearsals right now, later, maybe about an hour or so they'll take a break and get food. Then we can set it up." Jerome grinned and his brother nodded.

This will be so much fun. They'll never mess with them after this.


	10. Blow The Audience Away

The boys packed up some firecrackers and put them deep in their pockets, making sure nobody would find them then headed out the alley. Jeremiah lead his brother to a grocery store and Jerome was confused, raising his eyebrow, but it turned out he was simply just buying Oreos and a tub of peanut butter. 

He grinned once they left the store and he said, "Holy shit 'Miah, you gave me a heart attack!" whilst holding his chest.

"Why? You seemed so nervous in there? Have you gone off Oreos and peanut butter? I can get something else-" 

Jerome cut him off laughing, "no you idiot. Just maybe the fact that you were all fucking homicidal five minutes ago, planning on blowing up the Graysons tonight and stuffing explosives in your pockets, but then suddenly going into a public store? I got a bit paranoid, thought you were gonna go all terrorist on me."

Jeremiah snorted and shook his head at his brother's stupidity. "Moron", he laughed. He pulled out the food from the bag and grinned at his brother. "Please tell me you still like this, it was our thing." 

"Dude are you kidding? Of course I still love that combo, anyone else who doesn't is crazy. And that's me talking." They both chuckled and sat down on a sidewalk and started eating the Oreos, dipping it in the peanut butter messily but neither cared. 

They sat in silence eating for a couple of minutes like they usually do, just lost in their own heads when suddenly, "Hey either of you got a light?" an old man asked, roughly about the same age as their mother. He looked like he'd seen better days though, dirty skin and clothes.

"No sorry man, try the store down the road." Jeremiah said and was just about to turn back around when suddenly the man goes,

"Can you give me money for a light then? I don't really have much on me."

The boys looked at each other and narrowed their eyes at the man, "Well what happened to your money?" Jerome asked.

"I spent it all..."

"On what?"

"This and that. Y'know how it is here." He chuckled.

"If you're asking us to give you money so you can go buy drugs then you've got another thing coming, sir." Jeremiah said harshly.

"I just wanted money for a lighter." He said quietly.

"Yeah, to light up your crack and weed, right?" Jerome said getting up. Jeremiah grabbed their food and put it in a bag and got up too, standing beside his brother. "As well as your cigarettes, I'm sure."

"Yeah, we've seen and heard it all before. No need to try and fool us. It isn't working. Go find some other weak minded victim to pick on, not us." Jeremiah said and grabbed his brother's arm, dragging him away.

That encounter brought back a new amount of memories for them both. Their mother wasn't a druggie. She was definitely a drunk, but not a druggie. But she has done drugs. And when they were little she used to take advantage of their size. She'd make them dress up in nice clothes, give them a backpack, so it looks like they're going to school if anyone ever looked at them, and give them money, tell them to give the money to whoever she wanted that day, they'd give the money to the people and they'd shove those horrible drugs in their bags which they'd have to carry all the way back to the trailer, all without getting caught. Basically they were the middle men, at age 6.

It's not something they like to think about.

As they're walking back to the fairgrounds the sun has finally set and Jeremiah stops and pulls out his phone. "Hold on one second, I need to do something." Jerome nods and lets him do whatever he has to, choosing to look up at the clear sky instead. When suddenly, "Hi Liz, yeah it's me Xander." 

Jerome turns around so quickly he almost gets whiplash and holds a hand to his mouth and nose to hold in a very loud snort. Jeremiah rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless. These must be the rich snobs on the other end of the line judging by the way his face scrunches up during the conversation.

"Well you see, I've been out walking all day because it's nice to clear the head." He puts on a sickly sweet voice, manipulative bastard. "I'm feeling fine really, never better actually!" He grins at his brother deviously who smirks back. There's some muffled voice at the other end of the line and then, "I won't get into trouble, you know me. Bedsides I wasn't really thinking of coming home tonight anyway."

Jerome raises his eyebrows confused. Where would he sleep? Does he have a friend? 

"I have a lovely friend I met years ago, I just can't believe I never brought it up. Maybe one day you can meet. He's only in town for a few days, his family travels, really nice people." He smiles whilst pointing to himself, obviously. Cocky bastard too. "It will be wonderful to catch up with him believe me." He speaks sweetly but only Jerome can tell the devious intentions behind it. He obviously meant him, he's planning on staying with him and they definitely are catching up on stuff. These snobs are just blinded by his sweet boy 'child prodigy' facade to notice anything is up.

He then says goodnight to them, Jerome swears he hears them say 'I love you Xander' on the other line but he never actually said it back, he just hung up. Which makes him snort. Rude bastard. 

"Woooow that was... fun to witness." Jerome chuckles and Jeremiah shakes his head.

"I only called them to say I'm not coming home tonight and it's all 'Where are you? You're supposed to be home studying. Don't get into trouble. You're clever, use your head'. Oh my god. I'm going to go even crazier there, I'm not Einstein!" 

"Yeah, because Einstein actually had nice glasses." Jerome laughed and Jeremiah punched him in the shoulder. He hit him back harder and before you knew it they were both sprawled out on the ground tackling each other, wrestling like when they were little kids, trying to see who is strongest. They were always the same strength back then and they clearly are now because they're getting nowhere here, except dirt in their face and on their clothes and exhausting themselves. Finally they both just go limp and laugh, slowly at first then more hysterically. They roll into their backs and hold their bellies.

"What the hell was that?" Jeremiah asked giggling and fixing his glasses which had come off.

"Honestly, broski. I have no idea." They both looked at each other, chuckling and helped the other stand up.

"Well then, now that's over, let's get to work on our little plan." He smirked and ran in the direction of the circus and then into the tents where the acrobatic equipment was set up. He saw no one was around and smiled, pulling out the firecrackers from his pocket. "Come help me over here?" He asked holding one under a beam pointing to some tape on a nearby table.

"Good idea! You always were the clever one." He grinned and taped it right under the beam, making sure it won't fall off during the performance. "Now lets see about the wire huh?" These ones came with a long wire that you could light from a distance of about thirty feet which is where they would stand. "How about this?" He laid the rope down on the ground and covered some of the dirt over it, hoping nobody would notice, it's pretty dark anyway. 

"That's brilliant, you're clever too, remember that." He smiled and bumped his shoulder against his brother's. Jerome smiled shyly and took out the rest of the firecrackers and looked around them. 

"How about over there?" He grinned. 

"Perfect." 

There were poles that hung from a bar, you were supposed to swing from them and if you fell you'd end up with a nasty bruise or broken ankle, maybe? The thought made Jerome smirk so he headed over there and climbed the ladder to get to the top. He taped a firecracker at the very end and fed the wire through, taping it along so it wouldn't fall or get noticed then covered it with dirt again on the ground. All they had to do now was wait for the show to begin.

They knew their mother wouldn't be in their trailer, she'd be off 'playing' right now so they headed back there for some rest as people came in and bought tickets. It would be about an hour so they had plenty of time to talk and whatnot. They sat back on the couch and Jerome blurted out,

"You said you weren't going home tonight... What does that mean? I mean- did you just say that to- or did you- I mean-" Jerome cut himself off, too busy stumbling over his words, confused about what his brother said earlier. On one hand he was excited, but the reality was hitting him now and he was getting anxiety.

Jeremiah snorted and finished for him. "I mean, I'm staying here tonight with you." He smiled sincerely. 

"But why would you do that? You have a nice home, why stay in this hellhole when you can freely leave? Are you mad?!" He started to yell and clenched his fists, breathing hard.

"Calm down." Jeremiah knew he was going into 'overprotective big brother mode', which means he'll literally destroy anything and everything that crosses his path at these times if anyone dares hurt his brother. He'll gladly take a bullet for him. He's always been like that. If the choice came down to it and one of them had to get shot, he'd gladly take the place. Just as Jeremiah would do for him. Because he goes into 'protective baby brother mode' himself. Which is exactly why he's staying the night. 

"I've been away far too long and I'm not leaving now when I've just got you back. I won't." He continued sternly when his brother just looked at him pissed. He seems to forget he's the one with the look, but right now that doesn't matter. "Especially finding out she's still the same cunt she always was. I don't trust her around you when you're alone. Anything can happen. If I can help in any way, I will." He says and looks him in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." 

Jerome is silent for a moment as if he's trying to process all this new information, then caves in and nods. "Fine then, you stubborn brat. You can have my room. Ill sleep out he-"

He's cut off by his brother holding up a hand. "No fucking way. You're not staying where she or one of her clowns can see or grab you. We'll both be in there." He gestures to his room. "There's enough space, we'll figure it out." He says with a tone of finality.

"Jeez you're still so bossy..." He rolls his eyes at first but then smirks and laughs, kicking his brother playfully, who laughs back. "Alright, we'll play by your rules for now."

"Good." He grins.

They talk for a little while longer until they check the time and realise the show is going to start, the Graysons will be performing soon and they're one of the earlier acts so they have to leave now before they miss it. They quickly head down just as they're getting ready and hear them talking to themselves. 

"Don't worry guys, it'll go amazing! We're great, we're gonna make this crowd scream just you see!" 

The boys hold in their laughter at that and watch as they head out to perform, hiding behind the curtains. Just as the twinkies Ryan, the one who kept calling them both freaks, was on the beam and the the girl Sophie who kept insulting them and getting creeped out was on the poles, they saw the perfect opportunity and lit the firecrackers from where they were standing and watched them go off.

"Bombs away!" They said at the same time, a habit they've had since childhood.

The whole place erupted in explosions and screeching noises and bangs, they covered their ears to hide from the noise and looked at each other in awe. This was the first time they've done something this extreme since they were children, they've missed this feeling. It's amazing to have it back. That rush! 

They saw the twinkies collapse to the ground and everyone else run out the circus, the place emptying and that's when they decided to make their escape. The job was done. Just as they left they swear they heard one of those damn Graysons say, "did you see some ginger hair over there? I could have sworn..." 

But then, "will you shut up? I think my leg is broken!"

The boys laughed quietly and ran back to the trailer, getting in Jerome's room and shutting the door. They might get caught, that damn hair. Who else has ginger hair except for them? But even if they do, totally worth it. Just like all the other times. They collapsed to the floor practically pissing themselves laughing and when they finally stopped, Jerome offered his brother some sweats and a shirt which he dressed himself in too, and they decided, fuck it. We're acting like children anyway so what's the harm, they jumped in his bed and shared it together. Like a pair of crazy children. Who didn't fall asleep until hours later, too busy laughing about the whole thing. Seriously, crazy.


	11. Low State

He woke up confused as to where he was, looking around the room with a feeling of nostalgia. 'I remember this place, don't I?' Jeremiah thought to himself, then remembered that this was his childhood bedroom, the one he shared with his brother who is currently still fast asleep right next to him, sprawled out lazily face down on the bed, head squashed against a pillow. He always was a weird sleeper, where as Jeremiah liked to sleep on his back or side comfortably. 

He snorted and sat up, stretching his arms and legs then went to his brother's closet, pulling out some jeans and a checkered shirt. He put them on and just now realised they still do have the same fashion sense. 'Seriously, what is it with us and checkered shirts', he thought to himself. They're the same size anyway and he's not wearing the same clothes he did yesterday. Jerome won't mind so it's fine.

He folded the sweats and shirt he wore to bed back in his drawers and made sure his own clothes were still folded on the nearby chair then sneaked out the room, closing the door behind him. He washed up in the bathroom styling his hair too, and putting on his glasses. He was the definition of a geek. That's the way he liked it.

He went into the kitchen and realised it was so silent you could hear a pin drop, that's when he realised their mother hadn't returned back last night. Sometimes she would stay out all night with one of her clowns and on those nights they felt so blessed. Peace at last. But it would get ruined as she would later in the morning come staggering through the door hungover and yelling. That's what he's betting all his money on this morning. 

The question is, why isn't she here though? Of course he couldn't actually give a fuck if she got hit by a bus if she went out into the streets last night. But wouldn't she want to come back here and have their heads on a platter after what they did? Maybe Jerome finally snapped and killed her whilst he was asleep? 'Well done, broski', he thought to himself and smirked but then frowned. Nah, he would have woken up, he can be a light sleeper sometimes. It's his brother who's the heavy one, clearly. He's exhausted and still unconscious in the next room so it couldn't have been him. 

'Maybe I killed her in my sleep, do I sleep kill?', he laughed to himself and shook the thought from his head. 'Maybe someone else got sick of her shit and finally did it.' He thought happily to himself but narrowed his eyes, 'but that job was for us. Now you're going to have to pay the price too.' He knew he was getting wound up and had to take a breather.

He decided to focus on making two cups of coffee, just the way the boys liked them, black with two sugars. They're both so different in so many ways but so similar in every way possible too. 

For example, the differences between them include how their handwriting is. Jeremiah's is neat and tidy, Jerome's is a complete scribbled mess. Jeremiah slicks his hair back and accepts that he needs glasses, Jerome spikes his up and refuses to wear them. Jeremiah is a vegetable person, Jerome is a fruit person. Jeremiah sleeps lightly and comfortably, Jerome sleeps deeply and messily. Jeremiah loves math and design, Jerome loves astronomy and science.

But the similarities between them are incredible too. For example, they've always had the exact same fashion sense even after all these years. They're both allergic to strawberries. They have the exact same face, duh. They're both very emotional people even though they try to hide it behind cold exteriors around others. They only trust one another. They're best friends. They both have a manic laugh that freaks everyone out. They're both good at manipulation. And they both have an extreme love for adrenaline and danger. They love getting into mischief together, knowing they're doing something they absolutely should not be doing.

Plus there's something that nobody else will ever get, only the two of them can understand. They've tried to make people understand but they just think they're making it up or planning it, rehearsed it. They like to call it their twinstinct. Twin instinct. It's like they can tell when the other is upset without even being in the room, or tell when they're hurt. They can sense it. Or when they're telling a story or having a conversation, suddenly they'll say the same thing at the same time and just grin at each other, knowing that the other one was going to say that. They just sensed it. 

Sometimes they used to just sit and play a game, they'd tell the other one to think of a colour and then they'd take a guess and sure enough, it was correct. Think of a country, guess, correct. Think of a fruit or vegetable, guess, correct again. They could just tell what the other one was thinking inside their head, some kind of instinct. Hence the name, twinstinct. Everyone got so sick of hearing them go on about it.

They didn't mind though, it just shows how strong their bond is. They always say a mother's bond is the strongest, Jeremiah rolls his eyes at the thought. Take a look at how that turned out. No, a twin bond is the strongest. You're quite literally another half of a person. There's double of you. You shared a womb together. You can't get closer than that. 

Even if you were enemies you would always have that connection deep within. There's always going to be something pulling you towards them like magnets. Because you think the same, as well as look the same, you're practically identical.

Which is why Jeremiah is glad to have the bond they do, they've always been there for each other. Through thick and thin. They personally could never be enemies, I mean look at them. They got separated for years and you'd think they'd just forget about each other but neither did. They were in each other's hearts the entire time and here they are now. Jeremiah will do whatever it takes to make sure his brother stays with him, safe from harm from now on.

Suddenly the coffee machine boils and snaps him out his thoughts and he pours some into two cups, leaving the cups on the kitchen table and walking back into the bedroom. He jumps roughly onto the bed and starts poking his brother in the back and arm over and over again, grinning.

"Hey, wake up buddy. It's morning now, no time for sleep anymore. I made coffee for you." He says cheerfully in his ear still poking his arm. But all he gets in return is a small groan and his brother tries to shift away from him slightly.

"Nope, no hiding, come on, up you get." He continues still poking him like a child, trying to get a reaction.

"Go away..." he hears a small timid voice murmur.

"I don't think so buddy, I said I'd stay here with you didn't I?" He smiled again and tries to roll him over.

Jerome however slowly grabs the blanket and pulls it over his head, acting as if it's the heaviest thing in the world. "Please go away..." he whispers again, even quieter.

"C'mon, I made you your favourite kind of coffee, delicious!" He joked, but got no response so continued. "You don't want to waste it by letting it go all cold now do-"

He was suddenly cut off by Jerome yelling, "Jesus Christ 'Miah, just leave me alone!" then they both fell silent. It seemed as if he felt guilty because he whimpered under the covers and sniffed but made no move to apologise. Jeremiah, however, didn't care about any apologies because he knew exactly what was happening. His brother was falling into a depressed state. 

This used to happen when they were little and it scared the crap out of Jeremiah. When their mother would belittle them so bad it took a big toll on Jerome, and since he's the older brother he always felt he had a duty to take the blame for everything so his little brother would stay safe, therefore he'd get a lot more beatings and yelled at more often. Which caused him to have extreme anxiety and self confidence issues, then when it got really bad, panic attacks then... the depression. 

And this was just as a child. He wouldn't get out of bed for days, wouldn't eat, would just sleep and their mother never cared. It was up to Jeremiah to step in and help him otherwise he'd just let himself waste away. He'd sit with him and play with his hair and cuddle him, sleep with him at night until he started to feel better, which eventually he did. Then he'd go right back to his happy self, that's the way it should be. Jeremiah wouldn't have it any other way.

He hates to think that whilst he's been away, he's probably been going through these episodes on his own and yet his mother never cared. But that's going to change because he's here now and he's helping him, just like he always did and always will.

So he patted him softly on the back and got up, walking to the the table where the coffee was and bringing it back to the bedroom and sat it on the floor next to them. He sat on the bed beside him and continued to rub his back softly for a couple of minutes before slowly bringing the covers down from his face, just leaving it to where his shoulders where, so he's still covered. He played with his hair and stayed silent the whole time, his brother always needed silence during times like this. After about ten minutes of playing with his hair, Jerome slowly lifted his head and turned to look at him, his brother smiling down at him.

Jeremiah picked up a cup of coffee and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he wants it, hoping he'd say yes. But being prepared for a full on no, as he could go a full day without even drinking. So baby steps. Jerome looked at the cup and up at his brother then shifted slightly, surprisingly trying to pull himself up. 

Jeremiah was slightly shocked, he never usually tried to get himself up, his brother always had to coax him to do it, and even then it usually took hours or even days. This was practically a miracle, but he didn't question it. Instead he lightly pulled on him so he could get up and lean against the headboard, sitting up lazily. He handed him the cup and he took it, staring down into it for a few moments before looking back at his brother, who nodded at him smiling, then he started drinking a small amount of it. 

They stayed silent for a few moments until Jerome broke the silence with a small whisper, "I'm sorry." Then he looked away, embarrassed.

"No, never be sorry buddy," he said reassuringly putting a hand on his shoulder, "not your fault. We all have our ups and downs. And you look so much better than you did just ten minutes ago, you're doing great." He smiled.

Jerome looked down at his cup and smiled shyly then nodded, "I feel better that ten minutes ago, you're a very good doctor." He joked, then smirked.

"See, already back to your usual self!" 

"Yeah, I guess", they both grinned at each other and started to drink their own coffees in silence. 

"We had fun yesterday, didn't we?" He asked and his brother nodded so he continued, "Well then, let's not have negative thoughts." He smiled and patted his arm. "And I'm proud of you for managing to get yourself up like this. I know it's really difficult."

"I had to..." Jerome whispered then looked into his brother's eyes. "For you. I can't start disappearing now, not while I've got you back again." He smiled and then grinned. "You're my broski." 

Both boys snorted and laughed, that nickname never gets old for either of them.

"Don't let that bitch get into your head, she isn't worth it." Jeremiah said seriously, "Never let her make you feel bad about yourself, there's nothing to feel bad about. You're clever and funny and absolutely handsome." He smirked pointing to his own face, because twins. 

"Dick, you always find ways to complement yourself don't you?" He joked.

"So do you!"

"True." He snorted. "Well I've had enough of sitting around here moping", he said rolling his eyes. "I want to get out of here, where are my- Wait hold up? Are those my-"

"Yeah, sorry buddy, finders keepers. Losers weepers." He laughed.

"You stole my clothes." Jerome deadpanned. "Fucking hell, this day can't get any worse. Pass me something to wear then?"

"Say the magic word", his brother said, getting up and heading to the closet, jumping about and grinning.

"How about 'fuck' is the magic word? As in pass me my fucking clothes?" He smirked.

"Jeez, I must be the pepper out of us two because you're certainly the salt..." he joked and got a pillow thrown at him. "Okay okay, here!" He passed out a checkered shirt and jeans and got a raised eyebrow from his brother. "What?"

"Checkered clothes, really? You tryna make us match broski?" He put a hand to his heart and big puppy dog eyes on. 

"Excuse me, you're the one who owns all the same clothes!"

"Because that's my awesome sense of style." Jerome smirked.

"Well mine too, so I'm not complaining about my outfit choice."

"We're soooo twins", he snorted and got up and headed to the bathroom to get dressed, washed and style his hair. 

Once he came out he found his brother in the kitchen cleaning up the cups and putting them away. "I just got off the phone with the snobs."

Jerome snorted and jumped up on the counter, swinging his feet back and forth like a kid. "That's cool, what did they want?" 

"Nothing much, just to ask when I'm coming home."

"And what did you tell them?"

"Said I'd spend the day with my buddy." He grinned and punched his brother's leg, getting a kick in the side in return. It's just like when they were children, always bickering and play fighting. No real intentions behind it though, just silly fun. The real fighting was with her. Speaking of.

They both turned their heads toward the door when they heard a thumping noise from outside and then a groan, clearly a hungover Lila Valeska coming back from one of her nightly sprees. They then looked at each other and sighed, Jerome jumping down from the counter and standing in front of his baby brother, force of habit, although he felt Jeremiah tense up behind him. Jerome knew he could defend himself, he witnessed it all yesterday, but it didn't stop the anxiety bubbling within him. Yesterday, that was merely a man, this was their mother. Hungover. They're alone. And shits about to go down. When he thought to himself this day couldn't get any worse, he was wrong.


	12. The Decision Has Been Made

She stumbled through the door clutching her sore head and rubbing her tired eyes. She's drank far too much last night, more than usual and that's saying something. But she needed something to take the edge off. After hearing what happened with the Graysons and hearing them say they saw ginger hair at the scene of the crime, she was ready to commit murder on her son Jerome, but the ringmaster told her calmly to take her anger elsewhere for the night. Relax and deal with it in the morning, it's 'what she deserved'. So that's what she did, she found a clown and he took her back to his trailer for the night where they had some fun.

Now it's morning and she has to do the walk of shame back to her own trailer, the one she's all too familiar with but no longer gives a damn. 

She's aware that her bastard of a kid is probably inside still sleeping like the lazy unwanted brat he is, or maybe he's already out buying groceries. He'll finally be doing some good. But when she stumbles in the trailer what she sees shocks her, neither of those scenarios are happening. Instead there are two ginger boys standing near the kitchen area, both looking in her direction with a look of pure disgust and a little bit homicidal. She has to rub her eyes to make sure she's not actually seeing double of Jerome. 

"Huh? What? What am I seeing?" She mumbles and narrows her eyes. 

"What you're seeing mother, is your two clearly unwanted sons looking at you like you're the most vile repulsive creature to ever walk the planet!" Jerome grits out.

"Oh no wait a second..." Jeremiah looks on thoughtfully then,

"You kinda are." They say simultaneously and grin, then their faces turn stone cold.

"Don't you- Wait a second, you!" She suddenly screams. "I told you to leave and never come back! Why are you still here? Get out!" She goes to open the door but Jeremiah closes it quickly, towering over her. She quickly steps back.

"The only reason I'm still here, mother", he spits the word out, "is to make sure you don't kill my brother. Not that you would care though, you'd think it's a blessing hmm?" He says getting closer to her face, leaning down. Jerome stands off to the side smirking.

"You have no right being here! Especially after what you two did, not just last night, but my whole life. I know it was one of you that did it to the Graysons! I've been getting looks from everyone!" She grits out. "I got rid of you, you don't live here anymore and I decide what happens under my roof, not you!"

"Oh you mean years of torment and abuse?" Jerome decides to get closer too, and she steps back even further, halfway out the living room. 

"I sure loved the times when I got bottles thrown at my head." Jeremiah spits.

"And I loved the times when I got beaten and bloodied by your fuckboys." Jerome growls.

"One day mother you'll get a taste of your own medicine, mark our words."

"And when it happens, oh... we are going to love every second of it." The boys burst out into manic laughter getting right up into her face trying to scare her and she backs up into her bedroom door, opens it and slams it in their faces. 

"Freaks... you don't scare me." They hear her mumbling on the other side of the door which make them smirk.

"Let's get the fuck out of here, I've only been here a day and I'm already feeling fucking homicidal." Jeremiah hisses.

Jerome shoves him towards the door and says, "Good! It's a nice way to think." They smirk as they head outside grabbing jackets along the way. 

Once they were outside they went for a walk, planning on going to the streets when suddenly, "There they are!"

"Hey you two, come back here now!" It was the Graysons and they sounded pissed. They must have known it was the boys but they didn't have any solid proof so they kept calm and walked over to them with bored expressions.

"Yesss, what do you want now?" Jerome drawled.

"We know what you did, don't pretend you're innocent, the both of you!" One of them pointed their finger at them and they raised their eyebrows in fake confusion.

"Did what exactly? Piss in your cornflakes because that really makes a person crabby, I swear-" Jeremiah started to joke and Jerome snorted but they both got cut off. 

"No! You both blew up the act last night with firecrackers and now Soph has a twisted ankle and Ryan has a deep cut on his leg and a bruised wrist!" One of them 'accused'.

"How dare you accuse us of such things!"

"Yeah take that back." Jeremiah demanded, trying to hold in his laughter. 

"We won't because we know for a fact it was you two psychos, we saw you!"

"Saw us?" Jerome chuckled, but his brother could sense the nervousness behind it.

"Yeah. Your hair! We saw your stupidly bright ginger hair at the crime scene!" One twink yelled. "Obviously it was either one of you or probably both. You're always causing trouble, you can't stay out of it." 

Jerome laughed but genuinely this time, knowing they hadn't actually been caught face to face, only by their hair. Which really wasn't enough evidence to go on. "Please, there were hundreds of people there last night and I guarantee plenty of people there had beautiful ginger hair." He complimented himself.

Jeremiah smirked and nodded. "Yeah, as if we'd willingly want to be anywhere near you when you do those god awful struts anyway. We're afraid we'll get a kick to the face." He burst out laughing and the Graysons did not look impressed. 

"We have every right to-"

"To what? Go to the cops? They'll never buy it sweetheart." One of the girls gasped. "They're not going to take 'ginger hair' as evidence, you horse fuckers." He smirked.

"Then how did those explosives get there huh?" One of the twinks asked with a raised eyebrow, challenging them. As if they could win an argument against them two.

"Oh I dunno, just like how the cocaine got into your bag or in your nightstand." Jerome fake gasped. 

"Wait what?!" One of the other twinks asked.

"I don't know what he's talking about! I swear I've never done drugs in my life, they're lying!" The guy panicked.

"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't. Who knows..." Jeremiah grinned then fake yawned. "My my, this conversation sure is boring."

"Yeah and we don't do boring." Jerome shook his head. "One of the last things that bored us was an alley cat and we ended up crucifying it." Jerome grinned. "Remember that." 

They all scoffed and cringed then decided to back away, done with the conversation. They didn't want to end up getting killed by these freaks.

The boys rolled their eyes at them and walked in the direction of the streets, looking for something to do. They came across the little cafe Jeremiah and Mr Cicero were in yesterday and entered it, getting bagels and more coffee and just sat for a while. After they were done they just went about the city and sat in an old playground on the swings chatting. 

"Remember when we were kids? We used to go to playgrounds when we could? And there was that one time..." Jeremiah smirked and looked at his brother from the corner of his eye to see him grinning too.

"Haven't ever forgotten." He snorted.

"Mom was hungover obviously, and we didn't want to sit around whilst she'd yell at us so we snuck out the trailer, and this was in the middle of winter," he smiled remembering. "We were playing in a local playground and because of the frost from the cold, it kept making my glasses all foggy remember? So I had to keep wiping them." He shook his head.

"Then that kid came up to you..." Jerome said in a low voice, "and he started to push you and call you a dork and geek because of your glasses." 

"Exactly. So I walked away from him and stood next to the adults where I knew he wouldn't be able to touch me", he grinned mischievously, "and as he started to walk away and go up to one of the very top pillars where one of the highest slides were..." 

"I started to follow him and he never noticed because he was too angry", Jerome snorted. 

"Yep, then when he got to the very top of the pillar where you could look out over the playground, right where you're supposed to sit on the slide, what did you do?" He grinned.

"I pushed him." Jerome said in a dangerously low voice with a grin on his face, remembering it well.

Jeremiah laughed hysterically and nodded, "I remember hearing the crack of his leg breaking and then his scream. Then I just saw you standing there at the very top looking so pleased with yourself." He snorted.

"Oh I was." He grinned at his brother. "Then his parents going 'oh honey, we told you it was slippery!'" He laughed.

"Good times." They said simultaneously and chuckled. Damn twinstinct. 

"We still do that, talking together." Jerome snorts in amusement.

"Some things never change." His brother laughed along with him. 

They sat there for a while until their legs went numb and just decided to go about the city all day, stopping at little cafes for food and drink. They were on a walk and it was getting dark out when they realised the time. They were just enjoying each other's company too much to pay attention.

Jerome checked his phone and said, "its six thirty, don't your rich folk want you back by now? You've been gone for over a day now." 

"Nah, like I said, I told them I'm staying with a friend. They don't care." He shrugged it off with a wave of his hand. "They see me as independent, because I'm 'clever enough to take care of myself', blah blah blah..." he rolled his eyes. "I told them you're an old friend and we're studying together so that kept them at bay", he snorted. 

"Woooow. So basically you can do whatever you want for as long as you want, as long as you play by their rich people rules?" He asked in confusion.

"Um... yeah?" He said slowly then burst out laughing with his brother. "Man I'm never having kids. Clearly too much hassle." He said pointing to himself, his brother nodding along.

They decided to head back to the trailer knowing their mother wouldn't be there, they always knew her routines and where she goes and with who. It's sad that they know that. Right now she would be with one clown or another, discussing tonight's show and the acts. Obviously some of the Graysons wouldn't be performing and that bothered neither of the boys. They're just sad they never got to tamper with their mother's act too. But doing it in private is much better, far more intimate and personal.

They get inside the trailer and just lay back on the couch, resting in silence. They stay like that for about five minutes before, "I was never kidding."

"Kidding?" Jerome asks raising an eyebrow.

"About going all homicidal." He snorts. "Don't tell my new folks this but it's true. It's always been true." He sighs and shakes his head. "Our mother brings it out. If she doesn't care whether we die, why should we feel the same way about her? Ever since I was little all I've wanted to do was chop her head off."

Jerome lays a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Um broski, I don't know how to tell you this but I kind of figured that out when we were kids and you held a knife behind your back staring at her." He laughs.

Jeremiah stares bewildered for a second before cracking up. Then he points to his brother, "same could be said for you!"

"What ever do you mean?" He asks innocently.

"All the times we threw those knives and you used to whisper to yourself 'just picture it as mommy's head' remember?" He smirked.

"Oh yeah..." Jerome grinned.

"And just yesterday when we made that pinky swear? You said you would gladly kill her, it's your life long wish." He cracked up. 

"Alright okay, we're both pretty messed up." He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled.

"Family trait", Jeremiah snorted.

They were silent for a while again until Jerome asked, "Are you going home later tonight?" 

"Do you want me to?"

"Not really." He grinned.

"Good, because I'm not leaving", he snorted and kicked him. 

Jerome got his laptop and set up some movies for them to watch, starting with the Saw movies. The boys cringed and laughed at all the blood and guts all over the screen, wondering what it would be like to be in this situation for real.

"I certainly would not like to be the victim!"

"Yeah who would?!" Jeremiah asked.

"Uh kinky people? All that blood, taking BDSM to a whole new level..." They both cracked up at this.

"I would definitely like to be the little robot man." 

"He's not a robot! He's an actual man!"

"He is?!"

"Yes!" Jerome yelled, appalled that his brother didn't know this. "He's an old man who's dying from cancer and in his last days he makes people decide their fate between life or death. Their life is quite literally in their own hands." He speaks with enthusiasm.

"Then what about the little creepy doll? What's that?"

"Scare tactic. Voice recorded messages attached to it."

"Ohhh!" Jeremiah realises and grins, "if I were a super villain I'd definitely like to take a page from this Jigsaws book!" He laughed.

"Right?" Jerome laughed along and they continued to watch the movie. 

They must have drifted off to sleep or something, like they did when they were kids, because next thing they knew there was giggling and banging on the door. They both shot up at the noise, grabbed the laptop and ran into the bedroom shutting the door behind them. They dumped the laptop on the tabletop and listened at the door.

"Seriously? Now? She's doing this now?! I thought she comes back later?!" Jeremiah whisper shouted.

"Shh keep your voice down!" Jerome scolded in a small whisper and his brother nodded. "Don't worry, we'll wait until she goes to her room and we'll just leave, okay?" His brother nodded again and he continued, "you're right, she never comes back during this time. She's usually out smoking or drinking with another guy or rehearsing." He frowned.

"Maybe she just came back here because she thought you might be out with me?" Jeremiah asked in a small voice. "She used to do that remember? Kick us out so she could 'play'", he rolls his eyes at that, so did his brother.

"You're probably right. I usually hang around here doing nothing, this is the first time in years I've ever actually had fun." He grinned, then listened back at the door. "No fucking way."

"What is it?" Jeremiah puts his ear on the door and gags, pulling away. "They're fucking on the couch?!" 

"Right where we were just sitting..." Jerome said in a monotone voice. 

"I'm gonna puke." He looks at his brother with a sickly expression and Jerome points to the bin in his room. 

"Enjoy."

Jeremiah leans over the bin and dry heaves, Jerome wincing behind him. Usually someone would find this an overreaction, it's just their mother having sex right? But no. This is their mother whoring herself out. Not an overreaction.

Jerome gets up and pats his brother on the back comfortingly, "it's okay 'Miah, it'll be over soon. The guy she came in here with looks like a right weakling. Bet he can't last ten minutes." He joked and Jeremiah burst into hysterics behind his hand.

Sure enough, ten minutes later after them sitting on the bed with their hands over their ears, thinking of one hundred different ways to kill her, the noise finally stops and they lower their hands but not before Jerome mouths "Told you!" Which makes Jeremiah snort.

They hear shuffling from outside the room and the front door slamming, assuming they've left. They both sigh a giant relief breath and get up to leave practically running out the room, but before they reach the door their mother comes back inside with a cigarette in between her lips looking for a lighter. 

"What are you two doing in here?!" 

They're both frozen in place, this situation can't get more awkward for any of them. They just had to listen to their mother have sex and now she's caught them. That's fucked up.

"We- we were stuck in there?" Jerome stammers clearly humiliated by the topic even though he has nothing to be humiliated about. She does.

"You were listening to us?!"

"No as a matter of fact." Jeremiah jumps in to save them both, standing in front of his now bright red brother, which is both amusing and heartbreaking, considering the circumstances. "We wouldn't ever want to listen to something so vulgar that happens in your daily life. We've heard it enough growing up, thank you very much. I thought those days were over though, clearly I was wrong because whilst you two were fucking on the couch", he raises his voice and points to the seat they were previously sitting in, "which is were we were sitting merely ten minutes ago, we had to hide in there", he gestured to the bedroom, "to stop ourselves seeing it all. Just like old times, eh mommy?" He puts on a sickly sweet smile.

"So not only are you both crazy, but you're also perverts!" She laughs bitterly and Jeremiah scoffs whilst Jerome tenses and grits his teeth. 

"Shut up mother. I'm warning you. You're going way too far now. That's enough." He says taking a small step forward, voice laced with a warning tone and a serious look in his eye, pupils blown wide and eyes narrowed, which honestly impresses Jeremiah considering he's the master of creepy eye contact. 

"Don't dare try to tell me off young man, I'm the parent here!" She yells and points to her own dishes which lay in the sink. "Now clean this mess up, immediately. I want this done by the time I come back indoors." She smirks and grabs a lighter then walks out.

And that was it, for both of them. They stood there in silence and just knew what the other one was thinking at that moment. Their twinstinct was telling them. 

'We're killing her.'


	13. The Deed Is Done

To most people you'd think killing your mother would be a difficult decision and that's true, it is. But they're not most people and she's hardly even a mother. As soon as she left that trailer with her cigarette smoke flowing behind her and the door slammed shut, the boys just knew. As soon as they turned and looked at each other from the corner of their eyes and grinned, they definitely knew. And when Jeremiah asked,

"Yeah?" He had raised an eyebrow and smirked, and his brother replied,

"Yes!" And they hugged with the widest grins on their faces.

That's when they were positive. They were going to kill her.

They were currently sprawled out Jerome's bed, dishes forgotten and talking quietly even though nobody else was around. 

"Seventeen years, why would we wait seventeen years? What's wrong with us?" Jerome asked quietly.

Jeremiah patted his head and played with his hair just how he liked it. "Nothing's wrong with us, buddy. It's her that's the problem." He scowled. "And we're getting rid of the problem. For good. We've waited the perfect amount of time actually." He smiled at his brother.

"Hmm, why's that?" 

"Because once we do this we can go live in my maze. Just like I said, free of anybody's shit!" He dramatically yelled, then grinned down at his brother. "Plus we were too small back then anyway, at least now we know what we're doing."

"Yes, exactly my man!" Jerome said enthusiastically. "So when are you thinking of doing this? Because I have an idea..." He put his hands together and wiggled his fingers like some sort of super villain. 

"Tell me your idea." He smiled and then sat up along with his brother. 

"Okay well, remember that big scary tattooed Groot guy who you beat the shit out of, remember him?" He ranted quickly, like he usually does when he has great ideas for mischief which turn out to be pretty fun.

"Yeah I remember him very well." He laughed.

"Well, if we tell her that he wants to meet her up on the big hill, y'know where it is? It's a hill and it's big?" His brother laughed and nodded. So he continued. "She can never pass up a good fuck with a handsome fella so we'll tell her that he's up there having a smoke and ready to bone." He gags quickly but recovers and continues, Jeremiah laughing the whole time. "She'll wonder why though right? After you beat him so bad. We'll tell her that he doesn't give a shit about us, just wants to see her again because she's such good fun!" He swoons then rolls his eyes. "She won't be able to resist, she's a narcissist, she loves attention and compliments!"

"Reminds me of someone." Jeremiah snorted.

"Don't talk about yourself that way." Jerome fake pouted and Jeremiah rolled his eyes knowing his joke backfired. As if he could beat Jerome in an insult competition, he's completely savage. "She'll believe the lies we've fed her and it'll lead her up onto that hill where she'll be all alone, nobody will be around because they'll all be at the show, and we can kill her then." He grins evilly, raising an eyebrow as if to dare him to question his plan. Which he does. He can be savage too.

"Hmm, let me see..." he grins slightly, knowing this would piss off his brother as he doesn't like people not agreeing with him. He always thinks he's right, they definitely are twins. Jeremiah thinks the exact same thing about himself. Which is exactly why they're the only two people who can through to one another. "I like the plan but I just have a few tiny little comments. And adjustments." He smiles sweetly.

"Ad-adjustments?!" He was baffled. "My plan is foolproof believe me, I've thought this through." He took a deep breath then smiled sweetly too, a character trait they both have. "Tell me your comments broski."

Jeremiah fought hard not to laugh at the obvious strain in his voice trying not to scream. 

"Well," he singsonged, "What if she's already with a guy at the time we need her? And what if anyone else is on the big hill? Oh! And what if she sees Groot around and thinks something's suspicious?" He grinned.

He got a glare in return and his brother's stone cold monotone voice practically lecturing him. "She won't be with any other guy at this time because we're going to do it after she performs, and she usually likes to go for a smoke and fresh air during those times. Alone." He fought hard not to laugh and bit his lip nodding. "Nobody else will be on that hill because I was usually up there before you came back along and nobody paid it any attention. As for Groot, I haven't seen him around lately anyway and even if we did it's okay. Just make up the excuse he changed his mind. As if it bothers her."

Jeremiah was silent for a few seconds nodding along when he suddenly burst out laughing, making his brother tense up. "No, no, I'm not laughing at your idea buddy. I actually think it's great!" He cried out, clutching his belly. "It's just, you were so serious. Aw man, I love winding you up." He giggled again. He looked at Jerome who was slightly more relaxed but still glaring at him like a five year old having a temper tantrum. Just like old times, he'd missed this.

"So you like it then." Jerome said flatly, nodding. "Good! Then we'll do that later." He got up and headed towards the living room.

"Aw come on! I'm sorry!" He picked up the pillow he was sitting on and threw it at him hoping he'd catch it but he dodged it, instead flipping him off and grinning. 

"Dick..." he heard his brother mumble under his breath as he went into the living room. 

"I love you!" Jeremiah yelled happily, still sitting on the bed, waving at him from the view.

Jerome sighed and snorted. "I love you too." He said then Jeremiah got up and ran towards him and tackled him in a full body hug bringing them both to the ground in fits of laughter. 

It was times like these that they cherished most and they had that stripped away from them for years all because she couldn't be bothered with them. That bitch was going to pay. 

They finished playing around on the ground and got up fixing themselves, leaning against the kitchen counter. They just have to wait a couple of hours and... showtime. Well, their own personal show anyway.

They sat around thinking the plan through and through, thoroughly, when suddenly, "Wait!" 

"What?"

"I just realised. After all the time we've been sitting here planning this, going over the steps yet again, we've not actually came up with how we're going to kill her." Jeremiah looked at him disbelievingly. "What do we use?"

Jerome stared for a moment then grinned. "I have the perfect idea." He then stood up, went to the bathroom, pulled out two sets of clean sterile gloves from the first aid kit and began walking to the trailer door, motioning his brother to follow him. "Come with me. And put those on." He said whilst putting on a pair of his own.

They both walked towards a trailer that was filled with weapons, pistols, throwing knives, hammers and a hatchet. 

"Remember we used to sneak in here and steal the props? Just casually run around with a knife or a hammer and freak everyone out?" Jerome laughed.

"Oh I remember that vividly. The dirty and horrifying looks we'd get!" 

"Exactly." He snorted. "Well, this is perfect, see? Look at all this shit. There's so much to choose from." He motioned to all the shelves and boxes grinning. "Take your pick but be wise."

That's when Jeremiah realised the use of the gloves, no fingerprints. His brother is a lot more clever than he thinks. 

Jeremiah picked up a gun and grinned but then frowned shaking his head. "Too noisy."

"And too quick." Jerome said and they both snorted at that. 

He then picked up a throwing knife and frowned, "you'd need plenty more and it'd be a whole lot of effort..." 

"Keep looking." He grinned.

He went to a hammer and laughed, "Okay if you can kill someone with this then you're a true serial killer." He came across something in the corner, something big and shiny that his brother was standing near. "Hold up... is that..."

"Now you're getting it." Jerome grinned widely and stepped aside to let his brother see. "God for someone who wears glasses, your eyesight sure sucks." He snorted.

Jeremiah grinned and went over to the hatchet and picked it up, feeling the heavy weight of it in his hands. "This." 

"This." He nodded. "Painful definitely, but it can be a slow death, so you can drag it out as long as you want. It's pure torture. It's what she deserves." He said in a low voice.

Jeremiah smiled along with him and tapped the floor with his foot, indicating that's where he wanted to hit and then brought it down hard on the ground, smacking it right in the target grinning. He passed it to his brother who did the exact same thing and they both smiled.

"Remember when we were kids and we used to just hang around in the tool shed? You found this exact hatchet and started chopping up a fake body made of cloth." Jeremiah grinned and Jerome sighed happily.

"Good times. Now let's make that dream a reality for little baby me." He laughed.

"Alright let's try to sneak this back to your trailer and we'll keep it there until it's time", Jeremiah said and Jerome nodded, putting the hatchet inside his jacket and wrapping it tight around himself.

They managed to sneak safely back to the trailer with the weapon and kept it hidden under his bed, putting proper gloves over the sterile ones to stop people noticing, and headed out the door to go see their mother who's act would now be finishing. That's when everything fell into place.

They watched her carefully from the side of one of the tents as she was lighting up a cigarette and they both nodded to each other. Jeremiah walked up to her with a sweet smile and stood in front of her calmly.

"Mom, I have something great to tell you!" He said in a fake cheery voice.

"Ugh you. What could you possibly want? Causing more trouble I presume?" She sneered and they both had to hold in their laughter. 

"No not at all. The opposite actually! That tattooed man who I rudely attacked", he put on a fake guilty face, "I decided to apologise to him because I'm sick of being a brat like you always say. And he forgave me, he seems like a great guy." He put on a cheerful voice. "Then he asked for you!" 

"Asked for me? What's that supposed to mean?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He actually loved your company before I ruined it and wants to meet up with you again. As soon as possible. He's up on the big hill having a smoke, says he's saving you one if you want to meet him." He faked cheerfulness but his brother could obviously tell he was repulsed by the very thought, as was he.

She seemed to think about it for a second then nodded, putting her cigarette out. "Very well then. Make sure to stay away this time, you hear? And keep your idiot of a brother under control, god knows I can't do it." She sneered and brushed past him. 

He nodded obediently as she walked away then flipped her off as her back was turned, turning to grin at his brother who was secretly watching the whole thing from the side. "You hear that idiot brother? You're outta control." He snorted and Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's get going. We need to stick to the plan." They both walked quickly back to the trailer, Jerome shoving the hatchet inside his jacket and pulling it tight around himself to make sure nobody would notice. They followed her up towards the hill in the dark, knowing everyone is now down at the circus and nobody is coming to help.

They saw her at the top of the hill looking around confused, clearly wondering where her big fuckboy is. But he's not here tonight, it's only the three of them. And the hatchet. 

"Hey mom, what's up?" Jerome yelled sarcastically, trying to get a reaction from her before shit goes down.

"You! You both lied to me didn't you! There's nobody here for me, what is wrong with you two?" She yelled and tried to walk back down the hill but they blocked her, standing in front of her. She tried to go in another direction but they blocked her again, getting closer to her. "What are you freaks doing? Let me past now!" 

Instead of replying to her Jeremiah just gave her his famous dead eye stare which made her take a step back, everyone knew when he had that look it meant no good. And Jerome on the other hand grinned, very slowly opened up his jacket revealing the hatchet which was kept inside. 

"Oh, what's this?" He said pulling it out and pretending to inspect it. He saw his mother's eyes widen in fear and she took another step back but they just kept stepping forward so she couldn't escape. She had nowhere to go, she was trapped.

"You both stay away from me, you understand? Stay away!" She cried hysterically.

But both boys turned to look at each other and then grinned, then looked back at her with cold expressions. "No." They said simultaneously.

"We said that to you for years. 'Just leave us alone mommy! Please leave us alone!' And did it work? Never, not once." Jerome spat.

"We begged you to forgive us for things we hadn't even done because we were too scared of you, scared of what you'd do next. Like throw bottles at our heads or dunk our heads in water or starve us!" Jeremiah yelled.

"So tell us why we should leave you alone right now hmm? Tell us why we should go away, leave you alone?" Jerome asked sarcastically. "Tell us why we should show you some mercy when we never got some from you!"

"You're our mother! You're supposed to be there for us and you never were! You failed us, we had to pick up the pieces of each other when we were sick or scared. Not you!" Jeremiah yelled pointing his finger at her. "So why should we help you now?"

She never said anything for a few moments until, "I knew I should have thrown you both out on the streets..." she mumbled to herself quietly, but they both heard her. 

"Wrong answer bitch." Jerome gritted and as quick as lightening swung the hatchet right into her side so she collapsed on the ground. She screamed loudly in agony but nobody could hear because the were too far away from all the circus music, that's exactly how they wanted it. "That's for the time you used to beat the crap out of us and let your boyfriends join in on the fun!" He swung at her another time and said, "That's for the times you called us freaks and put us down!" He swung one last time and said "And that's for the time you stole my brother away from me like the heartless bitch you are!" He spat then passed the hatchet to Jeremiah with a grin.

He took it quickly and smiled a sadistic smile then swung hard, "That is for the time you starved us as children just because you wanted to spend all your money on booze!" He swung another time and said, "That's for the time you'd barge into our room in the middle of the night after fucking random clowns and take the piss out of us!" He swung one last final blow and yelled, "And that's for the time you tried to rip apart my brother and I but it never worked." He grinned down at her twitching body then spat on her. "Bitch." 

They looked at each other with a smirk and held the hatched together with one hand and finally brought it down together, but not before saying "See you in hell." And they smashed it against her skull, blood getting everywhere, all over their clothes and face and the hatchet, her body an unrecognised mess. For a second they just stood there in silence, her screams had finally stopped and everything was quiet except for the distant circus music they could hear. Then they slowly turned to each other and burst out laughing.

Their eyes were wide and pupils blown, blood covered their face and Jeremiah's glasses were covered in blood too. It blended in well with their hair though. But most noticeably was their clothes, they were soaked in it and realised they have to get rid of them. Before anyone sees. They were just about to say something when they heard a noise from behind them. 

"Boys, my my what have you done?" It was Mr Cicero and he looked on in thought. He didn't look angry or sad, he actually looked like he was expecting this. The way he stayed so calm, it was unnerving. 

"Mr Cicero? What are you doing up here? You can't be here!" Jeremiah yelled out. 

Jerome placed a hand on his arm, "Don't panic. Let's go somewhere and talk this out." His brother nodded and he picked up the hatchet, putting it in his jacket. 

"I think you boys should come back with me, I'll help you clean up. I can help you dispose of the evidence, you don't want to be getting caught now, do you?" He asked walking in the direction of his trailer.

"No of course not!" Jeremiah yelled.

"Why are you helping us Mr Cicero and why aren't you freaking out?" He asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

"All in good time, dear boys." He said calmly and opened the door to his trailer, letting them step in before coming in and locking the door behind them. "First things first, the murder weapon. The hatchet, I presume?"

"How do you know that? You can't really..." Jerome cut himself off not wanting to be rude, pointing out his lack of eyesight but Mr Cicero just continued.

"I am a psychic, I know things." He said calmly again.

"Yeah or you've been spying on us. That's it isn't it?" Jeremiah accused and Mr Cicero didn't say anything so he burst out laughing. "Okay okay, psychic. Predict how much you know." 

"Well I sense you've both held a lot of hostility towards your mother," they both rolled their eyes at that, "and it maybe pushed you to your limits. You did the only thing you thought to do, get rid of the problem at hand hmm?" 

"So you really are psychic", Jerome remarked sarcastically. "Okay, well enough dilly dallying. We're currently covered in a heap load of blood and we need to get rid of this so what do you have in mind?" 

Mr Cicero gave them instructions to scratch a satanic cult mark into the hatchet and throw it away near a bridge, apparently that would throw off any detectives if they decided to ever go looking for it. They'd see it as part of a gang sign, which neither of them are in. He assured them it was foolproof so they went with it.

Then they cleaned the blood off themselves and hurried back into their own trailer before anyone saw them. They took off the bloodied clothes and changed into new ones, simple checkered shirts, jumpers and jeans again. They realised there was no way they could get out the blood stains from these clothes so they put them in a plastic bag, ran to the streets and dumped it in an old alley bin.

They still had on the sanitary gloves and realised they'd have to get rid of them where nobody could find them, because they'd get their fingerprints. They grabbed some gasoline from a small bottle which was in a prop shed, went back up towards the big hill and light the gloves on fire where nobody could see.

They could still see their mother's dead body lying there and on impulse the boy's decided to pour gasoline on her and light her on fire too, hoping nobody would recognise her if she's found. They put the gasoline back and went back to the trailer.

When they returned back they just rested for a while, it was a really long day after all, the reality of what happened finally settling in and they giggled like children, realising she's never going to bother them again. They're finally free.


	14. GCPD

A while after they had rested and calmed down, they made coffee and just started reminiscing. Thinking about all the good times they had as kids and smiling away, then thinking about the bad but realising there's nothing to be sad about anymore because the woman who caused all that misery was gone for good now, she got what was coming to her. The silence in the trailer was so calming, they didn't bother speaking.

They finished their coffees and were about to say something when suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. "GCPD, open up." The boys looked at each other in shock wondering what the hell to do. They were so glad they got cleaned up or they'd be in deep shit. 

They slowly walked to the door and slipped on their clean jackets, Jerome peeping his head out. "Hello? What's going on?" 

"Detective Jim Gordon. Is there a Lila Valeska that lives here?" A tall man asked dressed in a suit. He held out a badge and Jerome stepped forward, his brother following behind.

"Um yes she does. Why what's happened?" He asked innocently.

"Are you a family member or..." he then looked at Jeremiah in shock then back at Jerome again.

"We're her sons. I'm Jerome, this is Jeremiah." He introduced and finally they shook hands, bringing the detective out of his shock.

"Sorry, I've just never dealt with twins before. Hard to tell who's who." He laughed. "When did you last see your mother boys?" He asked politely.

"Um this morning, we saw her when we left to go to the local library then got lunch, came back here and she still hasn't returned." Jeremiah says innocently, Jerome nodding along.

"Relax boys, this man is only here because a fight broke out between the Graysons and Owen Loyd. I'm sure she's fine." The ringmaster tried to say innocently but they could detect nervousness behind it. "She's probably just out on one of her sprees." He smiled.

"A spree? Without her purse or jacket?" Jerome asked playing innocent. 

"Yeah she never goes anywhere without these things, look at Sheeba, she's distraught." Jeremiah said pointing to the snake.

"The snake does seem to be agitated..." the detective says nervously. "When you say spree?"

"She's what you call a party girl. Leaves home at night and comes home early in the morning with her knickers in a handbag." He chuckled but the boy's rolled their eyes at that.

The detective looked a bit shocked and decided to move on. "How fast can an animal like that move?" He said pointing to the snake.

"Um, fast walking pace. They rely on surprise mainly." Jerome said innocently.

"Let it out.

"I'm sorry?" The boys said together.

The detective gave them a look then repeated, "let it out." Jerome picked up the snake and put it on the ground and it immediately started scenting the air for Lila, looking to see where she is. Everyone followed and the boy's were certain that it was going to lead them to the big hill where they'd find their mother's chopped up burnt body, but instead got lead to a wagon covered in hay and a large sheet. They looked at each other confused.

The detective walked forward and pulled off the sheet revealing their mother, piled up on the hay. They both stared for a minute genuinely shock as to how she got there, someone obviously found her and moved her but who? Then reality sunk in and they realised they're surrounded by detectives and they have to pretend to be heartbroken to have lost their mother, so that's what they did.

They both clutched their chests and faked tears, falling to the ground and whispering 'oh no', grabbing onto each other and pretending to cry into each other's arms when really they were just laughing. 

One of the women who was with the detectives stood next to them and rubbed their backs comfortingly, saying "It's okay boys, it's alright." 

They looked at each other and nodded saying "Yes, it's okay." Pretending to comfort one another but they could tell they were really telling the other one, it's really okay that she's dead. That is absolutely okay. 

Suddenly they heard, "You knew. You knew she was here and you never said anything. Look at me." It was the detective's voice and he sounded mad.

The ringmaster sounded guilty and looked at him saying, "She was like that when we found her..." So clearly the ringmaster found her up on that hill. They don't know how or why, but he clearly took her body here to hide. 

"Found her where? Where was she? She's all chopped up and burnt!" 

"We found her up on the big hill." He pointed to it, "We saw smoke and thought some idiots started a fire so we went to put it out in case it spread. That's when we found her..." Damn, it was the fire. They shouldn't have done it but it was just too good to resist. 

"Show me."

They started to leave and the woman helped them up, telling them to go back to the trailer and rest for now and that she'll come get them later when they're finished looking. The boys nodded and went off pretending to be sad but were far from it. It was honestly such a laugh.

When they got in the trailer they looked at each other and snorted.

"What the fuck was that? I can't believe that bastard found her! I mean it was technically our fault but still." Jerome said sitting down and sighing. "What if we get caught 'Miah?"

"We won't. We'll put the blame on someone else and they'll come up with something. Cops are dumb. They can't track this back to us. We're the victims here." He grinned wiping away a fake tear. "We got rid of the weapon, we didn't leave any fingerprints on it thanks to your clever mind" he grinned, "we got rid of our bloodied clothes and the only person who knows about it is Mr Cicero who helped us! I don't think he'll go around telling anyone." He said confidently.

"I sure hope you're right." He grinned.

"Fuck, me too." Jeremiah laughed and went serious. "People are going to automatically assume we did it Jerome. Everyone around this circus. The ringmaster, he probably already knows but he's just not saying it. At least not now. But everyone here is going to get brought in for questioning and we're going to get a lot of shit." 

"Fuck I know. Stupid cunts, if I could just kill them all too." He gritted and his brother nodded. "They're going to call us out on everything we did as kids! Fucking kids. When we used those knives and guns. And the cat and rat incident, which was still hilarious by the way", he snorted. "But they'll see that as sociopathic behaviour and we'll definitely get a bad reputation from the GCPD." 

"Especially after that fight I got into with Groot man. Well I nearly killed him, I held a knife to his throat and threatened to kill him. I'm in soooo much trouble if he brings that up." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"And when we lit off the firecrackers yesterday, nearly killing those Graysons. Injuring them. They saw us! Well our hair but still." Jerome sighed, groaning loudly. 

"What do we do, Jerome? You're clever too, think! I'm out of ideas." He whined.

"They don't have solid proof on the firecracker incident therefore we didn't do it!" He grinned. "That fight you got into? He attacked you first, you were just defending yourself. I'll back you up. Those things we did as kids? Say everyone is exaggerating. We used to experiment with equipment from the props trailer but get scared so we'd run away screaming. We'd have lots of energy and play a bit rough with animals that's all, but coincidentally they died of natural causes such as old age. But they blamed us for it." He grinned whilst he talked, his brother nodding along, loving every word. They're so manipulative this might work. 

"Got it, play the innocent card. We can do this Jerome, don't worry." Jeremiah reassured him, hoping he was right. "Besides, even if by any chance we did get caught and get sent to prison, well at least we'll be together." He smiled.

"Fuck no, I'm saying I was coerced!" Jerome laughed and they started to wrestle again on the ground. 

After a few minutes they heard a knock on the door and the detective' voice asking them to come out, saying they'd like them to come to the station. They nodded and saw everyone else was already on their way too. They saw a couple of people give them looks but they ignored it, putting on their fake innocent facade. When they arrived at the station they saw the whole police department stop and stare at all of them, wondering if it was some kind of joke. One guy even asked if it was.

They'd all gotten split up so they could go into interrogation rooms separately, which meant the boy's had to fight for themselves now, but they knew the plan so it was all okay.

Jerome was in a room with the detective from earlier back at the trailer and he sat down across from him, smiling at him.

"So what can you tell me about your mother Jerome?"

"She's my mother, what can I say? She's perfect." He lied with effort. "Not a very good cook." He joked and that earned a chuckle from the detective, but inside he was seething with rage. She never cooked at all, that's what he wanted to say. 

"Did she have any enemies? Someone with a grudge?"

"None that I could put a name to." 

"Did she have any boyfriends?"

"No." He struggled to get the word out, boyfriends is a strong word.

"No?" The detective raised his eyebrow. Of course he did.

"She had lovers." He said innocently but was cringing inside. "Sex partners mostly." At this point he wanted to throw up.

"Owen Loyd."

"Yes he was one of them." He said quickly.

"One of the Graysons?" 

"Yes, that's true." He put a hand to his mouth to keep the absolute sick in that wanted to come out. This is the last thing he wanted to talk about. 

"How did you feel about your mother's love life Jerome?" 

She was a fucking whore, how do you think I feel?! "I feel fine about it. If not for my mother's love life, I wouldn't be here would I?" He said instead. And just to spite the man, "Sex is a healthy human activity." 

The detective looked away awkwardly, "Yes, it is..." Ha, that got him. See how awkward you feel now bastard.

"Do you have any other family Jerome? Apart from your brother?"

Jerome looked on thoughtfully, thinking for a moment then made up his mind. "The circus is our family detective."

After their chat the detective let Jerome leave the room and he sat back in the main hall with everyone else, then he brought in his brother Jeremiah. 

"Hello Jeremiah take a seat please."

Jeremiah sat down and faked an awkward smile whilst the detective looked back at him.

"Tell me about your mother, where you two close?"

"As close as you could get between mother and son." He used his sickly sweet voice. "She was my best friend, apart from my brother." He fake sniffed.

The detective smiled softly, "And she had some lovers, correct?"

Wow, straight to the point. "Yes she did, from time to time." He shrugged.

"Owen Loyd and someone of the Grayson family." 

"Yes those are some." He smiled innocently and looked down at his lap to hide his disgusted expression.

"She didn't have any enemies you know of?" 

"I'm not too sure. If I thought she had I would have saved her. I'm her son after all. I know Jerome would do the same." He looked at the detective with a sincere expression, trying to buy himself and his brother some sympathy. It seemed to work. 

"That's very sweet of you." He smiled and stood up. He opened the door and let him out, saying they'll be in touch. 

He watched the boys hug and walk out the station together feeling bad for them, they're only seventeen and they just lost their mother. At least they still have one another.

He was about to walk over to another suspect when he heard yelling, "Trust me, it was those little brats I know it!"

"I know it too, just look at my injuries, they did this, psychos I swear. They need locked up!"

"They've always been like this, everyone knows it." 

Detective Gordon looked around and saw the circus members all either nodding along or looking sheepish, but not disagreeing with this accusation taking place.

"What's going on here guys?" He asked the clearly upset group of young people who look like acrobats.

"We're trying to tell this nutsack-" 

"Easy Ry." A young girl put an arm on this boy's arm. 

"Sorry" he said to Detective Harvey who looked shocked, "we're trying to explain how we know for a fact it's those psycho twins who killed their own mother. Like we said, everyone knows it, they're just too afraid to admit it!" He yelled, looking at the rest of the circus members who cowered away.

"Hold up, what do you mean you think the twins killed their mother? Jerome and Jeremiah?" Detective Gordon asked shocked.

"Yes! Them! They're both crazy, always doing weird shit." The girl says.

"How do you mean?" He asks.

The boy named Ry says, "When they were little they would mutilate alley cats and then pin them to walls, or they'd break the necks of innocent little rats." He cringed and continued. "They'd always do things like that..."

The girl said, "They used to start fires and rip down banners and vandalise the trailers then just laugh about it. Then they would sneak into the tents and pick up the throwing knives and hit it bang in the middle of the target", she teared up, "and did the same with the pistols..." 

"What kind of kid does that?! And we're talking like eight, nine, ten years old. It just got worse as they got older. Everyone thought they were going to kill us." 

"Now look." The girl says, "Someone is dead, their own mother!" She cried, throwing up her hands. "I mean I know they didn't have the best relationship but that still doesn't mean they had to go and-"

"Wait hold up. What did you just say?" Detective Gordon asked bewildered.

"Their mother, they had an awful relationship with her. Always kicking and screaming and yelling in the middle of the night. Why?" She asked quietly when he just stared at her. 

Detective Harvey asked, "what's going on? You just came from an interrogation with both of them, right?"

"Yeah, and they said they had an amazing relationship with their mother. She was their best friend." He said sceptically.

"Such a lie!"

"Bullshit!"

The group yell again.

"Yesterday they blew up our beams, in the middle of our show! That's how we got our injuries." The girl says. "They used firecrackers.

"We didn't actually catch them setting them up but nobody else does stuff like that, plus we saw their ginger hair once everyone was running around screaming." The boy scowls. 

The detectives look at each other with a knowing look but say nothing for the time being, they don't want to jump to conclusions until they have all the possible evidence. 

"The weird thing is though, Jeremiah disappeared for years didn't he? Like seven years, and he's only just came back now. Nobody's ever known where he went. Well except for those two obviously." The girl says and raises her eyebrow. 

"They're just weird..." the boy says and looks up at the detectives.

"Well unfortunately we can't arrest people for being weird." Detective Gordon says.

"But you can arrest them for the firecrackers right?"

"Not enough evidence sorry."

The group growls and mumble to themselves then the detectives walk away frowning in thought. The boys seemed so innocent. Then again looks can be deceiving. Oh he'll be getting in touch with them again soon, that's for sure.

This is going to be all over the news tomorrow, 'circus snake dancer, mother of two, brutally chopped up into one million pieces and burned to a crisp, left to rot in a wagon.' That's a headline a serial killer would like isn't it? Or maybe her sons? This is going to be a difficult one, he thinks to himself.


	15. DNA

Detective Gordon was stressed beyond belief. The murder was all over the news, everyone was talking about it wondering who did it, he wanted to find out just as bad. It's his job to know these things for goodness sake but this is such a tricky one. Why would two innocent looking boys kill their own mother? It doesn't make sense.

He was sitting in his office trying to put some of the pieces together when he heard noise outside and his name get called. An old man was standing in front of Lee Tompkins and Detective Harvey with a small smile on his face.

"Ah, this must be Detective Gordon I presume?" The old man said, staring off into nothing.

"Yes that's me, what can I do for you sir?" 

"I have come with some valuable information regarding the horrible incident that recently took place." He said.

"You mean Lila Valeska's death?" Detective Gordon asked bluntly. He wasn't in the mood for niceties. "You have information, great."

"I have brought forth a message."

"A message?" Lee asked raising an eyebrow.

"A message in which Lila sent me from beyond the grave."

"Oh my god..." Detective Harvey mumbled. No wonder, he's either a psychic or a psycho. Either way, neither are good.

"What's the message?" Lee asked.

"Don't encourage this!" Detective Gordon exclaimed, he was already having a bad day and this rubbish wasn't making him feel any better. 

"If he has any information-"

"He's a psychic, it's not real." 

"You don't know that! Please sir, go on." She smiled.

"Lila told me that the servant of the Devil lies in the garden of the Iron Sisters." He said sorrowfully. "Make of that what you will, good day." 

As he walked off he groaned and headed back to his office. Lee had a thoughtful look on her face, Harvey looked shocked and Detective Gordon just wanted to figure this out already. Twins. There's double the trouble. When they ask which ones the evil twin, you never predict both. 

He could have sworn he heard that saying before. Iron Sisters, it rings a bell but he didn't think much of it. Lee came in a few minutes later and insisted they have dinner tonight at her place which he accepted. Then he went back to thinking about what those Graysons said. 

Mutilating alley cats and rats? That's the first step to realising something isn't right with your kid. Playing with weapons? And arson? If you think about it, it adds up a little considering their mother was mutilated with a large weapon and then set on fire. But he can't just arrest them with no proof.

A few hours pass by and he's about to go get lunch when suddenly a big man with a beard walks into his office like it's an everyday thing. He looks enraged and a upset. "You're Detective Gordon yes? You're that one that puts away all them freakshows and lunatics?"

"Um... you could call them that, sure." He stutters out, standing up confused. Who is this guy?

"Then put away my nephews. Please." He begs and Detective Gordon just looks at him with wide eyes. Nephews?

"I'm sorry but who are you?" 

"My name is Zach, I'm Lila's brother. I'm those little brats uncle. I knew ever since they were small that something weren't right. And they killed my baby sister!" He yelled and sighed. "You'll put them away." He demanded. 

"I'm sorry but I can't lock them away unless I have absolute proof which is what I'm working really hard on finding right now. You're not the first to say something like this." Detective Gordon sighs.

"Goddamn right I'm not. You'll find your proof, cops always do. They'll be caught and locked up in the loony bin where they belong to rot." He spits. "Always causing trouble as kids, killing animals and setting fires. I always knew one day it would go too far..." he whispers and Detective Gordon awkwardly rests a hand on his shoulder. 

"What can you tell me about them?" He gestures to the seat across from him and they both sit.

"They loved getting into mischief as kids. All kids do of course but this was more that that. Trouble would follow them. Dangerous things. Like I said. They never cared about anyone else or how they felt. The only people they ever cared about was themselves and each other, selfish little bastards." He scowls and Detective Gordon's eyes widen but he stays quiet.

"They scared everyone. Imagine that, two small little children running around a circus scaring the life out of everyone. It sounds like something you would see in a horror movie but it's true. It was like living in a nightmare." He shuddered. 

"Jeremiah has this look about him, everyone hates it. He can stare at you for minutes and not even blink. He looks like a statue, it's the creepiest thing you'll ever see." He cringed and shook his head. Clearly whatever these boys have done is a lot more that what the detective thought. They must be really messed up if they could scare adults as children. 

"And Jerome, don't get me started on him. He laughs at anything dangerous. You could get stabbed and he'd think it's the funniest thing in the world." 

Detective Gordon decides to ask, "Their relationship with their mother, it wasn't good was it?"

"They told you it was? Little liars." He chuckled. "No they made her miserable. Which is why I had to do it." He mumbles. "I had to, for our own protection..." he says in a small voice.

"Do what Zach?" 

"I gave him away, Jeremiah. To an orphanage." Detective Gordon was shocked. "I took him away in the middle of the night and put him in an orphanage but I changed his name before hand. We didn't want him to have any contact with us, we were too scared." He mumbles. "Other people adopted him and we thought maybe they could cure him?" He shrugged then scowls. "But clearly we were wrong because he's came back into our lives and done it again." 

Detective Gordon was speechless, this by far was the most messed up case he's ever had. Nothing could beat this. He has no clue what's happening. "Wow I- um." He shakes his head and stands up, heading towards the door opening it. "Thanks for your time Zach, this was interesting. Come by again if you find anything else out." 

Zach nodded and left, Detective Gordon closing the door and slumping in the chair.

Later that night when he's at Lee's house she announced that she's figured out the riddle the old man gave them, leading them to a bridge where an old hatchet is laying with satanic symbols scratched into it. 

They take it to the GCPD and they inspect it, realising someone has scratched it in recently to make it look like a cult is reappearing, even though it died ten years ago. Clearly someone is trying to throw them off track. Clever one.

They inspect it further and that's when they notice, it has a small amount of blood on it. They take it to get examined and sure enough, just thirty minutes later the results come back as Lila Valeska's blood on the murder weapon. One step further in the direction of figuring out the murderer. Or murderers. 

They're all busying themselves about trying to do stuff when suddenly a man walks in carrying two large black bin bags. Everyone looks at him with raised eyebrows until, "Can we help you?" Detective Gordon asks.

"Yes, I drive trucks in Gotham and one of those includes emptying bins", he started making sure everyone was paying attention which they were, "Well I was cleaning stuff up and I noticed this." He picked up the two bags he dumped on the floor and looked inside them. "I don't know if it's important or not but I saw what happened on the news and well..." He shoved the bags forward and Detective Gordon grabbed them, looked inside and grinned.

"You're brilliant!" He smiled brightly at the guy who smiled shyly back and decided to leave the cops to their work. "Who do we know around here who loves wearing long trenches and checkered shirts? Anybody?" He grinned and looked at Harvey who raised an eyebrow. Then looked at Lee who's eyes went wide. "C'mon, don't be shy." 

"You mean?" Lee said in shock, staring at the bag.

"Yep!" He said taking out one long trench coat, a pair of jeans and a checkered shirt and jumper from one bag, then going into the other and pulling out another long trench coat, checkered shirt, cardigan and jeans. Both which were soaked in blood. "Let's get these tested for DNA of Lila Valeska's blood and see if we can get any trace of DNA from the clothes themselves that would belong to the boys, even though that might not even be necessary", he grinned and handed the clothes over. 

Everyone rushed to do their thing and Detective Gordon sat back relaxing, waiting for the results. If it really was the boys, they'd have a lot of explaining to do.

An hour later all the results came back and everyone waited anxiously to see what it was. 

"Well the blood on the clothes, its definitely Lila Valeska's." Lee said and Detective Gordon did a cheer inside his head, "as for the DNA we took from the clothes..." she paused and looked around unsure of how to say it. 

"What is? What's wrong?" He asked.

"On one outfit it's Jerome Valeska, so he is definitely one of the murderers." Lee said and Detective Gordon did another cheer inside his head. "But, on the other outfit the DNA results came back for a Xander Wilde, that's who the second killer is." She said biting her lip anxiously. 

"Wait, so Jeremiah didn't kill his mother? The kid isn't a psycho after all?" Detective Harvey asked.

"That's the thing. When you look up medical records and criminal records and such, it always shows your name, age and a picture of you."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, this Xander Wilde? It's a picture of Jeremiah! Jeremiah is Xander Wilde! Whoever that is." She exclaims throwing her hands up.

"So he's using a fake name? So he really is a psycho? Jesus Christ." Harvey said.

"No wait, he's not using a fake name. I know what's happening. Their uncle came to talk to me and he said he took Jeremiah away in the middle of the night and gave him away to an orphanage." Detective Gordon said with a voice filled with pity. "He said it was for their protection, he changed his identity. Didn't want anything to do with him."

"What kind of family is this?" 

"A very dysfunctional one." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Alright let's wrap this up. We're bringing the boys in. But I also want to bring that old fortune teller in too. We'll call him."

"What's he got to do with anything?" Lee asked.

"You'll see." He replied in a mumble.


	16. The Truth Hurts

"Don't worry 'Miah, they looked as if they felt so bad for us, I'm sure they won't tie this back to us at all." Jerome assured his brother who was rubbing his eyes in frustration. He'd been doing that since they arrived back at the trailer last night. 

"Yeah they did, but I still have this nagging feeling like something is going to happen. Everyone was looking at you when I came out that room. They were whispering..." he gave his brother a glance.

"I know. I tried to pay attention but they all just looked away every time I glanced at them or even blinked, weirdos." He snorted. 

"Jerome!" Jeremiah whined, "they've probably told everyone about us. This isn't funny!" 

"It's okay, we play off the innocent card again and they don't have any evidence remember? Stop being so paranoid. We got rid of the evidence." He smiled and reached out for his brother's arm. "Now sit down, you've been pacing for hours."

Jeremiah sat down from where he was walking back and forwards, his legs practically burning a hole through the floor. "They haven't called us in today. They should have done that. For more questioning." He glanced at his brother and raised an eyebrow. "I mean we are her sons right? So they'd want to talk to us. What could they possibly be-" 

He was cut off by Jerome's phone ringing and he held up a finger whispering 'one moment please', which made Jeremiah grit his teeth. He was in the middle of talking. When suddenly. "Hello? Yes, this is him. Of course, we'll be right there." Jerome hung up the phone and looked at his brother. "You said you wanted them to call." He snorted.

"That was them?" He asked incredulously. "Why do they want us to come in? Something's up, I know it, buddy." Jeremiah bit his fingers which was definitely a bad sign because he never bit his fingers, that was Jerome's habit. Which goes to show how serious he is. 

"You really think something is up? That we might get caught?" Jerome swallowed. His brother was clever and he could always spot trouble whenever it's occurring, despite the fact they're the ones causing it. The trouble now, being that they get sent away to prison.

"Yes..." he nodded regretfully, looking at his brother. "But! We can't know for sure so maybe I'm just panicking because I have been doing all day and I'm stressed." He rushed out and grabbed his coat heading to the door, Jerome doing the same and following behind him. "A little fresh air could help on the way there, don't you think?"

Jerome nodded and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder, smiling at him. "Hey, if we do get sent away we'll still be together. I promise I won't say I was coerced." He joked earning a light slap to the face.

They walked to the GCPD and put on their innocent faces, the cops looking at them as they walked in. Yep something was definitely up, but they ignored it. They were innocent. They got taken to a cell to sit and they swore they saw the back of Mr Cicero's head in an interrogation room at the end of the hall. 

"Was that.."

"Couldn't be."

"What's he doing here? He was helping us!" Jeremiah whispered harshly.

"Maybe he's still covering, who knows."

"Hmm."

The sat there for about ten minutes when they were suddenly told to get up and come to the same interrogation room at the end of the hall. The one Mr Cicero was in. They both got up and headed to the end of the hall, glancing at each other thinking 'what the fuck is going on?' 'I wish I knew.'

They were let inside the room were they saw Mr Cicero sitting at a table, Detective Gordon across from him and Doctor Lee Tompkins standing in the corner, looking nervous.

"Hello boys, please take a seat." Detective Gordon said, pointing to the two seats on either side of Mr Cicero, Jerome taking the one on the right and Jeremiah on the left.

"Good evening Jerome, Jeremiah." Mr Cicero said in a flat voice which confused both the boys even further.

"Do you boys know why you're here?" Detective Gordon got straight to the point. 

The boys continued with their innocent act, putting on hopeful faces and leaning forward slightly. 

"Did you find out who killed our mother?" Jerome asked sweetly.

"You killed your mother boys." Detective Gordon said flatly, looking at both of them. 

"Sir?" Jeremiah asked in a vulnerable voice.

"You both killed her up on that hill with a hatchet, lit her on fire, got rid of any evidence and Mr Cicero helped you clean up in his trailer. He was the one that told you to scratch the satanic mark into the murder weapon, am I right?" He asked sternly.

"Sir these accusations are incredibly rude", Jerome fake sniffed, "and offensive." 

"But it's the truth."

"Were you there? Did you see us kill our mother because I can assure you sir, we'd never do such a thing." Jeremiah faked tearing up. "We love her."

"Oh really? That's not what I heard from everyone else who we interviewed." He looked at them both with narrowed eyes. "They all said the exact opposite, you had a troubled relationship."

"People like to over exaggerate things!" Jerome cried.

"Yeah, every family has arguments." Jeremiah defended.

"Arguments every day, that go on all night? Kicking and screaming?" Detective Gordon asked with a raised eyebrow. "Doesn't sound like you had a very loving relationship boys. And the other things they said. That's also concerning." He looked at them with a blank look.

"What other things?" Jerome asked innocently.

"You used to hurt animals? Start fires? Am I correct?" 

The boys saw Lee cringe in the corner and fought hard not to laugh. "We were kids who played rough sir, we had a lot of energy."

"Accidents happen, like we said. People over exaggerate." Jeremiah said, starting to get mad but trying to keep it under control.

"Boys, you said you had no other family."

They just stared at him.

"Your uncle Zach came to visit." They just continued to stare, not knowing what to say right now. "He told me the same things. Just like everyone else. You've got everyone here against you. Tell me why I shouldn't just arrest you now?"

"Because you have no proof!" Jeremiah yelled, finally losing his temper.

"Don't I?" Detective Gordon grinned and leaned under the desk to pull out some black bags. The boys just stared at each other confused until they saw him take the clothes, their clothes, from the bags and lay them on the ground and point to them. "These clothes, they tested positive for your mother's blood. And your DNA." He said sitting back down. "It was also pretty easy to tell straight away anyhow considering the outfit choices." He said, pointing to the checkered shirts and trench coats they were wearing right now that looked similar to the ones on the floor.

The boys just stared at the him in shock, they couldn't have just burnt the clothes could they? Fuck. "And before you try to make up anymore excuses, we also found this." He leaned under the desk once more and pulled out the hatchet, sitting it on the ground next to the clothes. "Your mother's blood." He deadpanned looked at them both with a blank face.

The boys hadn't said anything in a couple of minutes, the room was just quiet. Detective Gordon took pity on them and broke the silence. "Boys, what I don't understand here most of all is why this man here", he said pointing to Mr Cicero, "tried to help you. I think he may be your father." 

That definitely broke the boys out of their shock because they both flinched back at that. "Wait what?!" Jerome gasped.

"He's not our father, oh man this day keeps getting more stressful." Jeremiah muttered to himself and Jerome nodded. 

"Boys-"

"Our father was a sea captain okay?" Jerome said seriously. "His name was Sven Carlson and he died at sea." 

Detective Gordon looked at the boys with a raised eyebrow and back at Mr Cicero. "What was the name of his ship?"

"He worked on a lot of different ships, he was a sea captain!" Jeremiah huffed.

"The one he went down in boys."

They both just went silent at that, thinking hard and then it hit them. "She never said." Jerome whimpered, genuinely tearing up this time and looked at his brother who looked just as shocked. 

"We can do a blood test to see if I'm right, it takes only thirty minutes to get a full proof result. Isn't that right, Doctor Tompkins?" 

"Um yes." She said, clearly in shock too.

"Save yourself a needle." He said speaking directly to Mr Cicero. He obviously knew he was being talked to because he went,

"Oh I do hate needles..." in a sad voice. 

Both boys looked at each other in shock then back at Mr Cicero, demanding answers.

"What's going on Mr Cicero? Tell us." Jerome demanded.

"I'm sorry boys, but it's true. I am your father." He said in a sad tone looking away at nothing. 

The boys just shook their heads in disbelief.

"No you're not. Stop it!" Jeremiah yelled.

"Why would you say that?" Jerome whispered.

"You boys must have suspected the truth. I thought you figured it out, you're both clever." 

"How could we possibly figure that out?" Jeremiah yelled louder.

"So all those times when we needed a father figure, you were standing there the whole time and just did nothing?" Jerome yelled. "We were too busy believing in some fictional character?" 

"We needed a father and you were there the whole time and left us?! What kind of 'father' are you?" Jeremiah spits.

"There's no way he's our father, 'Miah. It's a wind up. Don't believe them." Jerome said reassuringly to his brother, trying to convince himself too. 

"You're right." Jeremiah nodded firmly then turned to glare at Mr Cicero. "Because our mother-" 

"Your mother was a cruel woman who was often unkind to me, as she was to you..." he said defeatedly. "But that's the thing though boys. I was a terrible father. And that's why your mother gave you a new one, a better one. She loved you both very much, in her own way, it's why she did what she did." He said sincerely but the boys could tell it was just to buy their affection.

The boys decided enough was enough, they'd been caught anyhow so may as well just give it up and confess. But not without a little theatricality first. They both started to fake cry and they saw Detective Gordon and Lee give them pitying looks but then they slowly lifted their heads, their crying turning into chuckling. They saw Detective Gordon's eyes widen slightly and Lee swallowing nervously.

Jerome suddenly turns as quick as lightning to Mr Cicero and goes, "our mother was a cold hearted whore who never loved anyone, and she would never touch a pathetic old creep like you." He spits then grins. 

Jeremiah leaned in closer to Mr Cicero also, glaring at him. 

"All these years do you think I've been kind to you, to both of you because I'm such a kind man?" He says turning his head in both their directions. "If I wasn't your father, would I have helped you as I have? After what you both did?" He said in a serious voice and the boys glared at him then turned back to the detective who looked shocked.

The boys playfully rested themselves on the table, arms splayed out and heads rested on their chins like five year olds. Not a care in the world. 

"Our father? Hmm, I'll be damned. What, that's very funny." He started to chuckle and Jeremiah laughed along with him. He made a 'ba-dum' motion with his hand and the 'tsh' sound against his brother's head which made them both crack up. 

"Why did you kill your mother boys?" Detective Gordon asked seriously.

"Oh you know how mother's are." Jerome threw his hand around as if it didn't matter. Which to them it didn't. 

"She just kept pushing." They say simultaneously and grin. 

"And we're like 'fine mom, be a whore. Be a drunken whore even. But don't be a nagging, drunken whore', Y'know?" Jerome asks sinisterly. 

"Don't come into our bedroom at night and rip the bedsheets off, make fun of us and just expect us to be okay with it. Especially when you have a man right there on your side!" Jeremiah yells frustratedly.

"Don't throw bottles at our heads and expect us to clean it up, then yell at us when we're not quick enough!" Jerome grits getting angrier.

"Don't try to kidnap me in the middle of the night and take me away from my brother for seven fucking years and think that's suitable behaviour!" Jeremiah slams his hands down on the table, and Lee jumps.

"And don't come yell at us to do the dishes when you've been banging a clown in the next room!" He bashes his fists against the table and Lee squeezes her eyes shut. "Y'know?" 

Then they both burst out into hysterical manic laughter that has Lee staring in shock. Detective Gordon doesn't even have any words to say, this is by far the most messed up case he's dealt with.

He watches as the boys start pulling up the sides of a very rigid looking Mr Cicero's cheeks, saying he's too serious and needs to smile. 

Detective Gordon leans into Lee's side and says quietly, "call Arkham. Tell them we've got two new patients coming in. Immediately." She nods quickly and practically runs out the room.

"Aw where'd your girlfriend go?" Jerome whines.

"We were having such a fun time, doesn't she wanna play?" Jeremiah grins leans forward.

"She's not your friend and she doesn't want to play." Detective Gordon grits out and motions for a guard to take Mr Cicero out the room, leaving just the three of them in there. 

"So, shall we be off to or?" Jerome asks sarcastically.

"No, where you're going is somewhere special." Detective Gordon grins.

"Disney Land!"

"Maybe if you're deluded enough it'll feel like it." He says serious. "You boys are off to Arkham, enjoy it. I hear it's hell." 

Jeremiah is sick of this detective's attitude. Firstly, he uncovers that they're the murderers. Then he makes them relive bad life experiences and makes them realise their whole life has been a lie, then he sentences them to life in the loony bin. No way is he getting off the hook. He does the only thing he can think of at this moment, the thing that will piss him off. The thing that will say 'back the fuck up'.

He gives him his dead eye stare.

He sits up as straight as he can, crosses his hands over each other on the desk, puts on a blank face and thinks all his most homicidal thoughts on this detective. He breaths deeply and slowly and stares at the detective, like he's looking into his soul. It's obviously worked. It always does.

Detective Gordon decides to get up and leave, just sitting here alone with these two freakshows is giving him anxiety. They're so similar but so different. For instance, one of them is grinning like a lunatic and giggling. This high pitched manic laugh that sends chills down your spine. He looks like he could pounce at any second. And the other one. He's just sitting there. Doing nothing. Just sitting and staring at him. Like he can read his thoughts. He thought for a second he wasn't even breathing, but he saw his chest slowly rise and realised he was, he's just amazingly calm. How can someone be so calm when they were so manic merely a minute ago? Psychos.

He gets up and heads to the door, the giggly one waving from his seat saying 'byeeee!', and the other one, he just sits as still as a statue apart from the slight follow of his eyes and a tiny smirk at the corner of his lips. It's deeply unnerving. These people sure know how to get into your head. They almost had him fooled too, they looked so innocent. Who knows what would have happened if they got away with it. Good thing they're getting locked up, he'll never have to see them again.

He spots two guards from Arkham showing up and he gestures for them to go into the room and take the boys out, which they surprisingly comply without struggle. He thought there would be a fight. Usually there is. They get taken into the room where they get their pictures taken and sure enough, the giggly one grins manic into the camera which makes Detective Gordon cringe. Then the creepy one gets his picture taken, still staring that intense stare and smirk into the camera. As if he's looking into the camera's soul. 

He tells the guards to take them away and once they're gone, everyone lets out a released breath they didn't even know they were holding. Thank god that's over. Detective Gordon is in shock and overly stressed, Lee is shaken up, Harvey is 'eating away the trauma', and the rest of the GCPD all look wary and paranoid. Even though they're locked up for good, they've still managed to get inside everyone's heads. He hopes they get what's coming to them and they'll rot in there forever.

When the boys are handcuffed and on the bus, heading their way towards Arkham Asylum they simply just turn to each other and laugh. No tears or yelling. Just laughter. Genuine laughter. Detective Gordon said Arkham was going to be hell. No, this will be like Disney Land, like they said. Because they know hell. And this isn't it. They may be forced to wear a uniform and be put behind cells but they are more free than they've ever been in their life. Because they got rid of the biggest problem in their life. Together.


	17. Welcome To Arkham

The boys were roughly dragged off the bus and pushed through the large gates that read ARKHAM ASYLUM on the top. The guards had a vice grip on each of their arms and they were still handcuffed so they had nowhere to go but that's okay, they didn't really feel like running anywhere. They were led inside the building and were instantly met with the sounds of distant yelling. 

They were dragged through multiple staircases and hallways, until they reached one of the highest levels, then the doors got locked behind them. The guards threw some striped uniforms at them and told them to get changed in their cells which they showed them to. They were actually only just a couple of cells apart from each other which was perfect. This meant they could talk to each other through the pipes on the floors which they noticed could echo noises. They just hoped the other inmates wouldn't be disturbed. Or they couldn't care less, doesn't matter.

Once they were dressed in their new outfits that Jerome thought made them look like human zebras, they got roughly dragged into a room which the guards called the 'rec room' and told to stay here until lights out, which would be very soon considering it's dark already.

They were just sitting around at an empty table minding their own business, trying to get used to the itchiness of the clothes and take in their new surroundings when suddenly, "cool! I'm seeing double again." A skinny man mumbled and waved his arms around giggling like a child.

"Um I don't think so, we're brothers. See? Two of us." Jeremiah pointed between the two of them with a raise in his eyebrow. "For real."

"Oh my god, they talk again..." the skinny man mumbled putting his hands to his head. "That's not supposed to happen." 

The boys looked at each other and were about to say something when a tall man walked over, putting an arm on his shoulder. "Don't worry Dobs, they're real see. Dobs open your eyes." He said firmly and the man now known as Dobs looked at the boys curiously. "They're twins."

"Oh!" Dobs giggled and walked away waving behind him, at well, nothing. 

"Sorry about that." The tall man said and sat across from them. "That's Arnold Dobkins, or Dobs as he prefers to be called." He snorted. "He's schizophrenic so if he says anything weird, well..." 

"Ah, that explains the 'seeing double' thing." Jeremiah says flatly.

"I loved it!" Jerome burst into fits of giggles. "He's more of a kid than me, but that's 'cause he's totally messed up, am I right?" He grinned and looked at the big guy sitting across from them. "Sorry." He whispered, faking innocence. Jeremiah had to hold back a snort. He was going to get them killed on their first day.

"Nah totally fine. Everyone here is totally messed up as you put it. Otherwise they wouldn't be here, would they?" He grinned and Jerome snapped to attention, turning serious.

"That was savage." He nodded and clicked his fingers, pointing them in his direction. "What's your name big tall scary looking but not so scary seeming guy?" This time Jeremiah did snort.

The guy just smiled and held out his hand, unfazed by his childlike behaviour. "Richard Sionis." He grinned and Jerome shook his hand.

"Jerome Valeska and this is my doppelganger." He rested his arm on his brother's shoulder and grinned.

Jeremiah just rolled his eyes and grinned, holding out his hand, shaking Richard's. "Jeremiah Valeska, the one who has to deal with this moron every day." He snorted.

Jerome just sniffed and wiped away a fake tear pulling away from his brother and started sulking, clearly waiting for an apology.

"Oh alright, I'm sorry!"

"Heh, thanks." Jerome grinned and sat up straight again. 

Richard watched the whole thing with amusement, then made up his mind. "I like you two. You've got a nice way about you, you're funny. You can be the comedians around this boring old joint." He nodded.

"What do you mean?" Jeremiah asked confused.

"Well everyone has to do something to fit in or-" he held a hand to his throat and made a slitting gesture which both the boy's eyes went wide at. "You have to make people in here like you. You have to make friends, allies. You two seem like you'll fit right in if you stick with me." He grinned.

"You want to be our friend, or at least ally?" 

"Look, I'm a millionaire", he said with a smug look, "so I can get you anything you want in here. Everyone sees me as the leader of this place, I practically run the joint. Anything anybody wants, I'll get it for them. It's a promise I don't break."

"And what's in it for you?" Jerome asked leaning forward.

"Respect, obviously." He said throwing up his hands like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't you two want respect?"

The boys looked at each other for a moment and they thought the exact same thing, that's all we've ever wanted. 

"What do we have to do?" Jerome asked with a grin.

"Make people like you. Start by sticking with me." He grinned back. "Bad things happen in this loony bin all the damn time, fights and even murders. Do the guards care? Not a lick. All they do is stand there and wait for it to be over so they can drag the body away." 

Jerome burst into laughter whilst Jeremiah looked horrified.

"Why?!"

"They don't care. All they're really here for is rep. They just want to go home to their wife or kids, or tell their friends how they work at a big and scary place, with big scary criminals like us at Arkham, when really they're too scared to step in." He snorted. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to my friends." 

They walked over to a table which was filled with a few people including Dobs from before. 

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to the newest members of our little gang", he pointed to the boys and let them introduce themselves.

"Jerome Valeska", he did a little bow, twirling his hand and making everyone laugh.

"Jeremiah Valeska, I don't bow Jerome." He said when Jerome motioned for him to do so. 

Jerome stomped and sat in one of the chairs, his brother snorting and sitting beside him.

One of the guys from the table who had big frizzy hair and chubby cheeks smiled, "Robert Greenwood", he nodded. 

"Aaron Helzinger", a tall bald man said shyly looking down at his lap.

"Dobby the house elf", Dobs said and everyone burst out laughing. 

"And of course you know me", Richard said. "Well I was just telling the twins here about what it takes to survive."

"Yeah you don't want to end up like Crip..." Greenwood said.

"Crip?" The boys asked simultaneously.

Everyone gave them a look then pointed to a man at the far end of the room, he was slouched on the ground leaning against a chair rather than sitting on it.

"Yeah, poor Crip. Real name's Thomas but he got into a fight with someone else recently, someone who he thought he could take on." Greenwood burst out laughing. "He was so wrong." 

"Now he's crippled for life, hence the unfortunate name Crip." Richard said and looked at them. "Don't be another Crip."

Jeremiah shook his head furiously and Jerome looked down at his legs mumbling, "I like my legs..." which made everyone snort.

"How did all of you end up in here anyway?" Jeremiah asked.

"Oh man I love telling my story." Greenwood said with a smirk on his face. 

"Of course you do." Richard cringed but Greenwood ignored him.

"I killed and ate a dozen delicious women and terrorised the city just looking for more", he said licking his lips and staring off into the distance thinking about it. Ew.

"Alright enough of that." Richard said ending his story, thank god. "I killed twenty five people." 

"Why?" Jerome asked curiously.

"Because I was bored."

He burst out laughing and Jeremiah snorted beside him.

"I killed my entire family with my bare hands." Aaron said with a small smile on his face. 

"You did? What was the reason?" Jeremiah leaned forward.

"Didn't like em."

"Y'know what, we completely get it." He said putting an arm around Jerome's shoulders, his brother nodding along. 

"What about schizo over there?" Jerome asked.

"He poisoned and raped people. Said the voices told him to do it or they'd kill him." Richard said.

"Whoa. Wasn't expecting that, he looks so innocent." 

"Well what about you two?"

Oh this'll be fun, they both thought.

"Well we both got dragged through the circus by our depressed alcoholic abusive whore of a mother." Jerome started.

"And even as kids we'd just look at her and think, 'wow, I really want to fucking stab you in the neck with a knife right now', you know what I'm saying?" Jeremiah continued.

Everyone just stared at them in shock.

Jerome continued. "It was always, 'you're a failure, I wish I never had you, I should have left you in the streets when you were born'. Fucking bitch."

"And she'd come into our room in the middle of the night and rip our bedsheets off, tease us whilst her fuck buddy is standing right there!" Jeremiah started to yell. "I remember you stabbing her right in the leg with that pencil, oh my god." He snorted looking at his brother.

"I know right! And then she'd slap us about for things that she'd done, I remember that time she yelled at me and you nearly came at her with that knife." Jerome grinned looking back at him.

"Good times." He sighed. "And then that bitch took me away in the middle of the night and dumped me in an orphanage and I never saw you again for years!"

"That's when you came back though and we made up our mind", Jerome grinned. "We decided to get rid of the bitch once and for all."

"So we got the hatchet and brought it down on her again and again until there was blood everywhere." Jeremiah smirked sadistically.

"And then to top it all off?"

"We lit her on fire!" They said simultaneously, paused then burst into hysterics, clutching their stomachs and banging their hands onto the table. They completely forgot that they were in the middle of a rec room and surrounded by people, people who they were currently having a conversation with. They were just too enthusiastic to care.

When they finally calmed down they looked around them to see most of the rec room staring at them, some in shock and horror, some in annoyance and even some in... pride? Better well be.

They looked back at the group they were sitting with and saw Dobs shaking, Greenwood with his mouth hung open, Aaron with his head hung low and moved further away from them, then Richard. Who looked at them with some form of respect. Damn right. 

"Didn't know you boys had it in you." He patted them on the back and was about to say something when the guards announced it was lights out and time to go back to their cells. 

The boys got up and happily walked back to their cells, pride filling them. They were going to be just fine here.


	18. A Morning At The Looney Bin

The food at Arkham is gross. The only edible thing really is the jelly and chocolate milk. Both of which the boys love so that works out in their favour. Everything else can just go in the trash. They're pretty sure that's where that food is actually from. 

It's morning now and they've survived their first night at Arkham. The beds were lumpy and squeaky, the rooms were cold and there was shouting during the night from other cell mates, safe to say it reminded them of the time when they were children. Except they weren't kids anymore and they're not in a room in a trailer and their mother isn't banging clowns in a room next to them. So it's completely worth it. 

They're poorly attempting to eat breakfast in the lunch room when Jerome goes, "Oh my god!" 

"I know right, this is so bad, I think I'm going to puke." 

"No 'Miah, I completely forgot!" He says looking shocked then starts giggling. 

"Forgot what? What is it? Tell me!"

"Your rich folk. They know you're in here right? They have to." He snickers. "And if they do that means they'll know your real name by now." He snorts and adds laughing, "You're gonna get grounded." 

"Shut up! I can't believe I never thought about that." Jeremiah says disbelieving rubbing a hand over his face and taking off his glasses. He does that when he's stressed. "They'll know exactly who I am now, they're going to think they've had some kind of traitor under their roof the entire time." 

Jerome picks up his glasses from the table and puts them on, smiling instantly at his now better eyesight. Damn he needs glasses. Or contacts. "Hate to say it broski, but they kinda have..." he snorts. "I mean you did use them for their money right? To build your maze?" He adds grinning.

Jeremiah just stares for a moment before cracking up and nodding, groaning afterwards. "Fine you're right. I just don't want them coming after me, oh man." 

"Pfft what can they do? You're in the loony bin, they can't touch you here! You've got a million other psychos ready to attack a rich snob who comes barging in here demanding this and that. Don't worry, Sionis will totally take them down." Jerome adds winking.

Jeremiah snorts and nods, "yeah okay. Can I have my glasses back now?" 

"But I can finally see better." He whines looking around the room with amazement.

"Because you need glasses." Jeremiah whispers to himself and smiles, knowing his brother heard him from the way he scoffs. "Fine you can wear them for now. I can manage without, besides it might be kinda cool." He adds raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Think! We need people to look up to us in here don't we? They think we're funny already. Why not give people a little show, like when we were kids. The advantages of being a twin." He bumped his arm against his brother's and grinned. 

"Are you suggesting..." 

"The very same." 

"Switch places?" Jerome asks giggling hysterically. This was always one of their favourite past times. They're identical apart from the glasses, nobody could ever tell them apart. It was so fun watching people get confused. To do it again, especially around a bunch of looneys, that'll be funny.

Jeremiah nods and fixes his brother's hair, flattening it like he styles his own. Then he spikes his own hair up, like his brother tends to do to himself. They take the metal trays their food is on and pick it up, looking at their reflections in it and laugh, they're replicas of one another. It's like looking in a weird mirror when they look at one another.

"Hi Jerome!" Jerome says sticking out a hand.

"Well hey there Jeremiah!" Jeremiah says grinning shaking his hand. This'll be so fun. 

They continue trying to eat the rest of their food when the guys from last night show up at their table and sit down across from them. They push their food to the side in disgust, when Greenwood goes, "if you're done?"

"Have it."

"Go ahead." The boys say quickly. Cannibals will eat anything apparently.

"So Jerome," Sionis starts, looking at Jeremiah which is honestly the funniest thing in the world because they're flattered he's learned who's who already, but just hasn't picked up they've switched places, "how are you settling in already? Good?"

Jeremiah puts on the biggest smile imaginable, dick, and starts speaking at rapid rate. "Oh I just love it here! There's so many interesting people here and so much to learn about them, I'm intrigued. Aren't you intrigued? What goes on inside their little heads? I'd love to know." He then jumps up on the table and spreads his arms out, fucking asshole, "I would like to know you all, feel free to talk to me about anything at any time." He smiles sweetly and jumps down. They boys look at each other and Jerome just sends him an internal message. I am going to kill you. Hard. Jeremiah seems to get it because Jerome senses him say I know.

Sionis looks confused for a moment before nodding. "Okay, that's good then. Glad you're feeling very optimistic." 

"Oh I am!"

I hate you.

"How about you Jeremiah? You doing okay?" Okay now to put on a real believable show.

"No I am not okay!" Jerome starts, pretending to be emotional, making Jeremiah look at him funny. 

Broski, what are you planning? 

You'll see.

"There was a man who kept shouting during the night when I was trying to sleep and well... I got a bit scared okay?" He fake sighed. "I'm so used to being dependent on Jerome because he's the strong one out of the two of us", that earned him a glare and he had to hold in his snort, "and he's my big brother, so being in a place like this is a bit frightening. Besides he doesn't deserve to be here anyway." He put on puppy dog eyes and looked at Jeremiah who was seething with rage, "I coerced him into it." 

I am going to kill you with that hammer.

I know.

Whilst they were having their internal dialogue everyone around them were shaking their heads, talking about family drama.

Jerome grinned at Jeremiah who just kept glaring at him, he knew he wouldn't use the dead eye stare, he only used that on people he truly hates and wants to intimidate. But that doesn't mean he doesn't hold a specific glare just for his brother. Even though he needs glasses, he is known for the master of his eyes and can pull any emotion from them. And he has always mastered the 'I am pissed and I'm ready to rip out your ginger hair' look, specifically for his brother whenever they have arguments. It hardly ever works. Jerome is just too stubborn. Which makes him glare harder. 

"Well I'm sorry you got scared Jeremiah, um..." Sionis started awkwardly. Of course he would, who wouldn't?! "If you need anyone to talk to-"

"He has me!" Jeremiah buts in, "ain't that right broski!" He grinned, playing the hero everyone now thinks Jerome is. Damn it. 

"Hmm, of course big bro." He smiled at him sarcastically and just to spite him, "you're the best big brother the world could ever ask for!" And grabs him in a vice hug. 

They hear some of the loonies around them go 'aww' and they both rolled their eyes, pulling away from each other grinning. Just like old times. 

Meanwhile back at the GCPD, Detective Gordon is getting a large headache having to deal with two frantic adults yelling at him about their son Xander Wilde.

"Why have you arrested my son Xander for such crimes? Why is he using that fake name?" A woman screams.

"Yeah and who is that kid that looks exactly like him, we've never seen him before in our life!" A man yells.

"If you would both calm down, I have the answers you're looking for. Come in my office and we'll talk." He leads them into his office and shuts the door, and sits across from them. "You're here about Jeremiah Valeska I assume?"

"Jeremiah Valeska? No, his name is Xander Wilde, he's our seventeen year old son. We're his parents, Liz and Vic Wilde." The woman yells.

"I'm sorry Liz but your son isn't who he claimed to be." Detective Gordon said sorrowfully. "You adopted him, didn't you?"

"Yes, when he was ten why?" Vic asks shocked.

"Because Jeremiah grew up with Jerome, his twin brother in a circus with their mother. They did dangerous things together as children such as kill animals and commit vandalism and arson. They'd play with weaponry, and even recently they got accused of blowing up one of the acts in the circus with explosives which injured two people. That was just a couple of days ago. Did you know anything about that?" 

They both looked shocked beyond belief, tearing up. "No of course not! Xander- Jeremiah... he said he was out staying with a friend for a few days and we agreed it was okay." Liz looked at her husband in shock.

"He hadn't come home in a few days and it was quite peculiar but we trusted him... We never knew this is what he's been getting up to. Blowing stuff up?" Vic shook his head.

"Yes well, it's not the first incident. This goes way back. And when the boys were ten, their uncle took Jeremiah in the middle of the night to an orphanage, the one you adopted him from, changed his whole identity from Jeremiah Valeska to Xander Wilde, and made sure they never had any contact with him again. They didn't want to because they were all too afraid of him and his brother."

"He's never said anything to us, not once." Liz said heartbroken.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have. It's difficult to talk about. And he wouldn't want to go back to his mother anyway, the boys didn't have a good relationship with her. Apparently there was some sort of abuse going on, they freaked out when they talked about it. Clearly a sensitive topic then."

Liz sniffed and Vic held her. "Why now? Out of all the years to do this? Why now? When his future is just starting?" 

"The boys got separated in Gotham and obviously the circus came back here in Gotham recently. That's when Jeremiah realised his brother was still part of it and went to go see him, see if he was okay. He saw the living arrangements hadn't changed in the last seven years he'd been gone, decided he didn't want to leave Jerome, stayed the night", he points to them raising his eyebrows, asking them to put the pieces together, realising that's the night he said he was staying with a friend, "some people in the circus didn't take well to him coming back so he and his brother got explosives and blew the set up while they were performing", Liz and Vic cringed, "then a while after that... they decided to kill their mother. You know how she died. I'll spare you the details." He finished quickly.

"Can- can we see him? Just once? Just to ask some questions?" Liz asked quietly.

"I know you have plenty of questions but that really isn't a good idea. They're both highly psychotic. Dangerously psychotic. I know you think you know him, but just look at what happened. You've practically had a stranger living under your roof the last seven years, it's not wise to go visit him now that he's back with his brother and they're locked up in the place for the worst. I hate to say this Liz, Vic, but I wouldn't put it past him to kill you if he saw you."

They both gasped and shook their heads. "That's not true is it?"

"Every person who we interviewed said the same thing. About the animals and the fires. The weapons and vandalism. And they all said the only thing they care about is themselves and each other. I doubt he'd show you any remorse if you were to go in there and demand answers." He said sternly.

"He seemed so sweet all these years..." Vic whispered.

"Yeah, they looked so sweet and innocent to me too. I actually believed them too." He sighs and rubs his eyes, he still can't get the image out of his head, those psychotic laughs and evil glares. "Until proof came along of course. They almost had me fooled." He whispered. "Looks can be deceiving. They've been playing us the whole time. The innocent card as they say. But don't worry, they're both locked away, neither can hurt you I promise. Your son won't get to you. It's time for you to accept this now and move on." 

They both nodded and held each other. "We'll try."

Detective Gordon just has to keep reminding himself that too. Move on. They're gone now. No more evil glares and manic laughs, it's over. Thank god.


	19. Therapy

By the middle of the day the boy's had already made friends with most of the other inmates at Arkham. They liked their bubbly personalities and funny jokes. They switched places back to who they really were and walked around freely, not a care in the world. This place really was like Disney Land compared to that old trailer. 

"Hey wanna play cards?" An older woman with long brown hair asked, wearing a gigantic red bow on the front of her uniform. She looked up at the boys and smiled, holding out the deck.

"Sure", they said simultaneously and sat down across from her. Jeremiah started playing cards first whilst Jerome watched, starting a conversation first.

"So what you in for, bow tie?" He grinned.

The woman grinned and shook her head, looking at her cards. "I personally prefer the name Maggie but okay." She gave them both a look and leaned forward. "I was a psychiatrist and well..." she frowned in thought. "I had a bit of a nervous breakdown, every patient I had coming in, their depressed and deluded thoughts started rubbing off on me." She sighed. "It was bad. There was one patient, she was schizophrenic and she was talking about her voices. I just snapped!" 

The boys were looking at her intrigued, what had caused a psychiatrist to go crazy? What had she done? "Well what did you do?" Jerome asked anxiously.

"I thought the voices were real. I know I know!" She held her hands up in defence when the boys just stared wide eyed at her. "But it's true. Like I said, I had a breakdown. I thought her voices were real and they were coming to get us so I freaked out. Next thing I know..." she looked down at her hands and clenched them. "My hands were around her neck." 

"Holy shit." The boys said simultaneously again and went silent. They didn't know what to say.

"Well did the girl die?" Jeremiah finally broke the silence.

"What do you think? I'm in here aren't I?" She snorted, that obviously meant yes. 

"Wow, I thought I was messed up." Jerome mumbled to himself which got him a hard nudge in the side from his brother. "Oi 'Miah, what the fuck?"

"No no it's okay, don't worry about it!" Maggie said cheerfully then went back to her cards. " I see my own psychiatrist here and trust me, he doesn't look like he has any homicidal tendencies." She winked. 

"Wait, psychiatrist here? They have those?" 

"Well it is an asylum!"

"Does that mean we'll be getting a psychiatrist too?" Jeremiah asked nervously. 

"Well everyone does, that's the protocol for coming here. You see a psychiatrist and he or she will talk about your personal problems you have, if they think you have any disorder you'll be diagnosed and drugged right up!" She said with a smile, like this was completely normal. Well of course it was for her, she was a psychiatrist before she went nuts.

"What if you don't want to go to this psychiatrist or take drugs?" Jerome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not really up for debate sweetie." She said with a sad smile. "The guards around here, they don't really care if you get into fights, they'll just leave you to it because they can't be bothered getting involved." She says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah we're aware of that already, so?"

"So! The point is, they don't care about any fights, that's none of their business. But what they do have to care about is patients when it comes to drugs. If you've been prescribed them you have to take them or-" she made a gesture towards a gate that lead down a long hall, away from their cells. 

"Or what?" Jeremiah asked nervously.

"Solitary confinement." She said with a shudder. "I've been in there a couple of times before and it isn't fun, trust me." 

Another man from a table next to theirs decided to butt in, "I've been in it three! I'd rather chop off my arm than go back in there, and I like my arm." He said with a frown.

Maggie nodded then frowned at the boys. "Exactly. So make sure you don't end up in there."

"What's so bad about it? Don't they usually just put you in a room until you calm down?" Jerome said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Oh sweetie, this isn't like the movies. This is Arkham. The worst place on Earth. No, in here solitary is a small padded room with no furniture. You sleep on the floor. You're left tied up in a straitjacket in there from a minimum of one day, to up to a week. And every meal you get, it's drugged up with your meds and sedatives so you'll just pass right out again." She cringed. 

The boys stared at her in shock, "What could cause a person to be treated that way? What would they have to do in order to deserve that?" Jerome asked bewildered. Nobody would lay a finger on him and his baby brother. He'd try his damn best to make sure of it.

Maggie shrugged and looked back at her cards. "Refuse to go to the psychiatrist for start. Refuse to take meds. Fighting with the guards. That sort of thing." 

"So basically, just don't do anything that makes their life tough even though we're the ones suffering. We can get beat up by other inmates but as soon as we try to defend ourselves against a scary guard that's bad? I get it." Jeremiah said sarcastically.

"Basically yeah." Maggie and the man shrugged. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked Jeremiah.

"Sure what?"

"Are you even playing?" She asked with a smirk, gesturing towards the cards he's lazily holding.

"No." He laughed and threw the cards down, Jerome snorting beside him.

About an hour later Jerome got a shout from one of the guards saying he's to come with him. Maggie gives him a look and whispers "good luck", which makes him raise his eyebrows. It's only after he's he's left and entered a small room with a table and chairs, a man sitting across from him, that he realises this must be his psychiatrist appointment. Oh great. 

The man introduced himself and Jerome sits awkwardly, not knowing what the hell to do. This man is about to analyse his brain like a surgeon. But without needles. He doesn't need to be poked and prodded at, he's not crazy.

"So Jerome, tell me. How are you feeling today? Fitting in well?" The psychiatrist asks.

"Splendid actually, I've already made multiple friends." He says with a proud grin sitting up straight.

"Friends? As in other inmates?" 

"That's the ones. The people here are kinda messed up but then again, as Sionis says, we're all messed up to be in here right?" He snorts.

"I don't like to think of the people in here as messed up. Simply as, made some mistakes and are capable of change, with time. With treatment." He says with a smile.

"Trust me doc, I just hung out with another psychiatrist for an hour okay? And she's cool but totally," he made a whistling noise whilst rolling his finger over his temple, "y'know? If she can't treat others then how can she treat herself?" He burst into laughter.

"Everyone is capable of something if they put their heart and minds to it."

"Yeah like me when I chopped up my mother. I put my heart into that, trust me doc." He snorted.

The psychiatrist seemed to like where this conversation was going. "You don't regret what you did? To your own mother?" He wasn't judging in any way it seemed. It was as if he was genuinely curious.

"Not at all! The bitch had it coming. Abusive drunken whore." He grit out, already feeling frustrated. "Slapped me and my brother about like we were nothing, so we did the same in the end." He smiled sadistically. "Well, except we killed her." He snorted.

"There seems to be a lot of family drama that goes way back, since your early childhood, specifically with your mother. Do you believe if things were different this wouldn't have happened?"

"Most likely yes. I was just a kid who wanted a regular old family", he sighed dramatically. "But what did I get instead? A whore of a mother, a deadbeat for a father and a bully for an uncle. The only good thing that came from my family was my brother who stuck by me through thick and thin." He put a hand to his heart, smiling sweetly. He really does love his brother. "Until those bastards took him away in the middle of the night for seven years!" He yelled out. "But now he's back." He switched back to being happy and pulled both his legs up on the chair like a kid, "we're happier than ever."

"You seem to be most happiest when you talk about your brother." The psychiatrist said with a smile. "You obviously love him very much. You would protect him wouldn't you? Is that what you tried to do?"

"It's what I've always tried to do. It's what I'll always do! I'm the big brother", he said with a grin, "and big brothers always look out for the little ones."

"Of course they do, that's very sweet." He said with a smile. "You show lots of amounts of empathy and love for him, that's a good thing. Those are good and positive feelings to hang on to."

"So you don't think I'm crazy?" Jerome said with a grin. "You're not gonna label me as a psycho or something like that?" He snorted. "Because that would be highly offensive." He went serious for a second before giggling. "I'm kidding doc." 

The psychiatrist simply smiled. "No, I don't think you're crazy Jerome. And if your brother is anything like yourself then I doubt he is too. But I'll still have to meet him, which I'm looking forward to." He said with a friendly face and continued. "I think the problem here is Jerome, you're simply suffering from some severe emotional trauma which stems from a disruptive and abusive childhood. Which was not your fault in any way." He reassured when Jerome went rigid. 

"How would you know about all that stuff doc?" Jerome crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "I know you're a mind doctor and everything but still, how do you know I'm emotionally traumatised?"

"The way you talk about your mother and the experiences, Jerome. Not only did you act out in violence by killing your own mother with your brother, the very person whom she also abused all those years, but simply when you talk about those awful experiences, you go rigid, you turn pale, and you shake. Like you're doing now." 

He gave Jerome a tissue and he looked down at it wondering what it was for when he realised. His eyes were watering up. "I don't- what..."

"It's okay to get emotional. I know these things usually are." He reassured. Why is a psychiatrist reassuring a murderer? He must be as crazy as old Maggie back there. "Does this often happen? You find yourself getting angry or shaky? Sad even? When you talk about these things?" 

Jerome was silent for a while then slightly nodded. "She's always been the one person who got under my skin. The only person who could make me..." he sniffed and looked away. "I don't want to say it."

"It's okay to say it. But you don't have to, I can guess though. And you can nod or shake your head. Is she the only person who could make you cry?" He asked softly.

Jerome was still and quiet for a moment before he slowly nodded, sniffing again and wiping his nose. "Yes."

The psychiatrist smiled sympathetically and nodded, "it's okay to cry Jerome. There's no shame in it."

Jerome nodded and looked down at his lap. "Is that it? Are we done?" he asked in defeat. He was suddenly so tired. He wanted to sleep.

"For now." He smiled and wrote down something on a piece of paper. "I'm going to prescribe you some pills Jerome. I know, just listen to me okay?" He said when Jerome looked at him in shock. "You seem to be suffering from a lot of anxiety and I'm going to help you with that okay? Does that sound good?"

Jerome nodded his head. "Okay fine. What else are you writing?" He tried to look over at the paper.

"I'm also writing you a prescription for some anti depressants. Don't try to fool me Jerome. I can see it in your eyes. Especially now." He said sympathetically. "I've dealt with a lot of patients who are depressed and try to hide it, I've gotten good at spotting it. I'm not letting you suffer okay?"

Jerome should be mad, he's just been told he's suffering from emotional trauma, anxiety and depression. Now he's being put on medication. But for some reason he's not mad. Because he feels like this man actually cares, and hopefully these pills will work goddamnit. He just wants to be happier and free from this bitch.

"Okay, thanks doc." He tried to smile enthusiastically, throwing his hands up but it was with effort and the psychiatrist could see this but didn't point it out.

He let him out the room and Jerome stumbled back down the halls. The guard was leading him back into the room where everyone else was but he didn't have the energy to socialise right now. So he prayed for a miracle.

"Hey, you mind if I just go crash in my cell for now? Not feeling too great." Jerome mumbled barely even able to form a sentence. That bitch, even after death she still got under his skin. He's so glad she's gone. 

"Sure, don't be causing trouble." The guard led him to his room and walked away, and Jerome crashed on his bed, falling asleep right away.


	20. Straightjackets Aren't Cool

He woke up a few hours later, disoriented and confused as to what happened and what time it was. He looked out his window of his cell and saw it was much darker than earlier, when he had collapsed on his bed in exhaustion after that frustrating therapy session. Opening up old wounds hurts like a bitch. He didn't want to wake up, not now at least but something kept poking him in the sides. Or someone.

"Hey buddy, come on. Wakey wakey." Jeremiah quietly spoke from where he sat on his bed next to him. Jerome just rolled over away from him and buried his head in the pillow. It reminded him of all those stupid times he used to do this as a kid when he'd get sad. Or back at the trailer just several days ago, when Jeremiah had to do the exact same thing he's doing now. Make sure he can get out of bed and make sure he's okay. "No no, don't hide."

"I'm okay, leave." He just managed to get out, too exhausted to put up a fight right now. He appreciates what his brother is trying to do for him here but he just isn't in the mood. He just wants to sleep. 

"I'm not going anywhere Jerome, you know that." He continued to speak quietly, like he knows Jerome likes. "You can get as mad as you want, punch me if you want. But I'm not leaving. I love you. I'll never leave you."

And that was it. Jerome simply just started crying. Crying. Into his pillow. Not sobbing, he doesn't do that, he's not a little girl. But just tears streaming down his face and sniffing. Again, like back at the trailer when their mother was yelling at him and Jeremiah had to step in and save his ass. 'Why am I so weak?' He thinks to himself. 

He felt shifting behind him and then a sudden weight, as if a body was lying down next to him. Then he realised his brother actually was lying down next to him, and he was wrapping one arm safely around him, like they did as kids. Just as Jerome used to like when he'd cry and need comfort. But that was as kids, they're not kids anymore. They're grown up. They don't do this, that's silly. He shouldn't like this kind of affection, so why does he? 'Probably because he's the only person you trust', he thinks to himself again. And why is Jeremiah doing this, he should know we're too old for this right? 'Probably because he knows you need it.'

"It's going to be okay, I promise." Jeremiah whispers. "We can talk later when you feel better, just rest now if that's what you want. I'll stay with you." 

Jerome nods and starts to fall asleep, his brother keeping him safe. He realises he's the one supposed to be doing that but right now he's too exhausted to feel guilty. He'll do that later when he gets forced to take the pills. Right now sleep is all he needs. Then happy Jerome is back. 

Once Jerome has drifted off which takes about two minutes, Jeremiah just lays there thinking. That damned therapy session just had to mess with his brother's head, didn't it? The psychiatrist seemed nice enough, told Jeremiah he suffered from emotional trauma which lead to minor anxiety and severe anger issues, no surprise there, considering he smashed Groot's face in with no mercy and chopped up his mommy like she was a lump of meat. Not to mention smashing the book store window. 

Yep, definitely underlying anger issues he's been keeping locked up all these years due to the stress he's been put through. Worrying about his brother and where he is, if he's safe, why he got took away, why his identity got changed and wanting to slap these rich snobs for clearly only caring about his brain rather than him.

He's getting put on some anti anxiety medication which should apparently settle the worry in his mind, and if the worry settles then apparently the anger will settle down. Although he doubts that'll work at all. He'll never stop worrying about his brother.

At the end of his therapy appointment the psychiatrist gave him a small smile and told him to go look for his brother, said he didn't look too good. At that Jeremiah got up and ran towards his brother's cell and that's when he found him passed out on his bed. He thought for the last couple of hours he'd just been strolling around again, talking to inmates as they've been doing. He'd seemed fine. He didn't know this would happen.

He's currently holding him like when they were kids, making sure he feels safe. Jerome is a very strong person, especially considering everything he's been through, but it's times like this when you just need someone to help you. Soon enough though he'll be back to his raving, funny, lunatic self and all will be well. The only thing that makes him feel down like this is talking about her. 

He was dragged through the circus with her, no chance of escape. He was still a minor. He had to put up with her abuse daily, just like when they were small. He's not surprised he turned out the way he is, both homicidal and low. That bitch brought him down so bad, belittled him every day for seventeen years, and his brother was gone. He had nobody. No wonder he turned out a depressed mess, just like it started as children, when he'd take the blame for everything because he thought he had a duty as being the big brother. But Jeremiah will always try to fix that. He doesn't deserve to be sad.

Jeremiah gets mad talking about her, the anger boils within him, makes him want to burn down a city. He was taken away from the person he loved most, his only family, his best friend, and left to worry about him for years. Knowing what that bitch was capable of and knowing the possibility of him being stuck there, which turned out to be true, made him heartbroken and more furious than he'd ever been. But when he got adopted he tried his best to maintain the perfect sweet boy attitude, gain their trust in order to build his maze, find his brother and they'll go live there and be free from harm forever.

He still plans on that happening. They just have to get out of here first. Hmm perhaps a prison break? He'd have to think about it. 

As he's lost in his thoughts a guard comes into the room and gives them a look saying it's lights out and time to go back to their own cells.

"Come on man, he's my brother and he's not feeling too great. Therapy really messed him up today. I want to stay with him, just for tonight." Jeremiah pleads with the guard who is just glaring at him inpatient.

"I'm sorry but it's not part of the rules. Don't make this any harder than it should be. Do you want to distress your brother more by waking him up with your yelling?" He raised an eyebrow at him and Jeremiah sighs, walking out the room. 

"Fine." He gives him a glare but not his dead eye stare. He's on his list though, his list of people he hates. And that means if he has to, he won't hesitate to do it.

He heads back to his own cell and the guard shuts the door. Once he's in his lumpy bed he can't even get comfortable and it's not even because of that reason. Sure, they're only a couple of cells apart but it feels like light years. He can't sleep because he's too busy being worried. What will happen if his brother wakes up and finds him not there? He said he'd stay, the last time he left, well... he doesn't want to think about it. Eventually he drifted off but it was difficult.

A few hours into the morning at about three am, everyone was woken by screaming and yelling. This was a usual occurrence so everyone expected it and got used to it but somehow this was different. They all chimed in to hear it, a feeling of anxiety washing through them. It was as if they recognised that voice and felt bad for the person belonging to it. They hoped this person was okay. Maybe this was one of their friends?

"Let me the fuck out of this cell!" Jerome yelled, banging his fists against the walls and doors, walking back and forth. "I mean it, let me out!" He screamed louder. "I will take down every damn one of you guards if you don't listen to what I have to say, let me out of this cell!"

Eventually a guard walked up to his cell window with a pissed off expression and glared at him. "You wanted something?" He asked sarcastically. Oh okay, if that's the way he wants to play it, then let the games begin. 

"Yes, um a hot chocolate, ooh a bean bag chair! Scented candles but only in the fruit flavours because I love fruit, not strawberry though, I'm allergic. A unicorn toy and I don't know? To be let the fuck out of here!" He yelled again banging his hands against the door, glaring at the guard who just smirked.

"Sorry no can do. You have to stay in there, it's the rules. You can come out when it's time, which is in a few hours so quiet down."

"No no no! You don't understand, I have to leave! Something's happening and I don't like it, I don't understand!" He grabbed his hair and started pulling. His brother was here wasn't he? But they were in Arkham. He didn't just leave Arkham, he's not allowed, so where did he go? He couldn't have got taken away like the did last time right? He's so confused and hurt. 

"Nothing is happening, calm down." The guard smiled but to Jerome it looked sinister. When he has his anxiety attacks he thinks everyone is against him, it's a delusion that's hard to break. Horrible paranoia. The only person who could help was his brother and he's gone, left him again. Never coming back. 'How could you Jeremiah?'

"How can you just stand there and lie to me huh? Did your boss send you to lie to me huh? To mess with me? That's it isn't it." He started to laugh manically then hyperventilate. 

"Nobody sent us to lie to you, we're just here to tell you to calm down."

"Don't fucking lie to me!" He started banging his fists against the walls again and kicking the door. "Let me out, or I swear I'll kill you the second I get out of here!" 

The guard just looked at him for a moment then sighed. He really hoped this kid would comply, he didn't want o have to do this, it's a lot of effort. All the struggling. But you have to do what you have to do. He shook his head and walked away, motioning for another guard, this one female take charge now.

"You really shouldn't have said that kid."

"The fuck are you talking about?" He was cut short by the door opening, which he was so thankful for. They were letting him out? They must know he's feeling stressed and want to help, such nice people. 

Little did he know that everyone around him who was listening in their cells were shaking their heads and whispering 'poor kid'. They knew exactly what was happening and it was hell. Most of them have been through it and they wouldn't wish it on a teenager. They may be crazy but they still have human compassion. They figured out who the voice belonged to, it was one of the Valeska boys. Which one, they couldn't tell but either way, they felt so bad. Not only because they were just kids but they seemed so sweet and funny, they were both so nice to everyone. This one just needed a little fresh air or someone to talk to, not this. 

They all cringed as they heard footsteps from the far end of the hall, they knew what was going to happen now. Time to cover their ears.

Jerome was standing up and leaning against the wall outside his room, trying to get his breathing under control. "I feel so much better now, thank y-" he was cut off short by the sight of the male guard coming at him with a straight jacket and a nurse with a needle. "Wait, what the fuck is this? What are you doing?" He yelled and walked back into his room, backing up against the wall. The female guard got up close and told him to stand still. "No hey! Get the fuck off me!" He yelled as the male guard grabbed onto him and pinned him against the wall. "Fuck you, what the hell!" He shouted and twisted, stomping on his foot. 

"Stop struggling kid, you're making this difficult." The guard gritted out and motioned for the other one to slip his arms through one by one, which was proving difficult as Jerome kept thrashing around.

"I'm making this difficult?!" He screamed trying to pull an arm free. "You're the one tying me up! I just wanted fresh air, what the fuck!" He yelled as his other arm was getting pulled through the other sleeve. 

"You threatened a staff member, that's not suitable behaviour. Solitary for you." The male guard grinned. The female guard was starting to zip up the back of the straight jacket and Jerome knew he was losing the battle here.

"Fuck you!" Jerome yelled again and did the only thing he could think of to save his ass before they tied his arms up behind his back. He head butted the male guard holding him, and he let go of him. The female guard tying him up looked in shock and he made a run for it, running out the room, only managing to get a couple of cells down though, as another male guard came out of nowhere and grabbed him, pinning him against the cell door face first and started tying him up. Jerome knew he was a lost then.

Jeremiah was woken from a very deep sleep, he had been so exhausted with worry about his brother that he'd made himself practically faint. He was woken up though by banging on his door, was it morning already? That's when he saw it. Jerome pinned against his door with two guards and a nurse around him, one guard covered in blood and Jerome, getting tied in a straight jacket. Oh god.

"Hey what the fuck! Let him go!" Jeremiah suddenly yelled getting up from his bed and yelling from behind the cell door.

The guards payed no attention to him though, too busy tying up a still struggling Jerome who was spitting on them and trying to scratch them with everything he's got. 

"Get off me now!" Jerome yelled but he knew they wouldn't listen. They'd already gotten his arms tied behind his back now. He was trapped. Now time to be dragged off to his doom.

"You misbehave, you get punished. Understand?" The bloodied guard said, right in his face. Jerome spat at him and grinned, the bigger guard starting to drag him away but he kicked and yelled, the bloodied guard grabbing his legs so he was completely off the ground.

"Let him go! What are you doing!" Jeremiah tried again louder. "Hey asshole I'm talking to you! Where are you taking my brother?!"

"Solitary. It's where this little brat where learn some manners, won't you?" The bloodied guard taunted. Okay now he was definitely on Jeremiah's list. 

"Fuck you, I didn't even do anything! And you had that coming, put me down!" He looked over his shoulder as much as he could to see his brother looking enraged at his cell. They locked eyes and Jerome felt him say I'm so sorry. He understood, this wasn't his fault. Jeremiah had to go and he had messed up, like usual. It's okay. I'll be fine. Even though he felt far from it.

He looked back at the nurse and saw her coming at him with the needle, an annoyed look on her face. "Stay still."

He didn't have any fight left in him so he just did as she asked as she injected him with the sedative.

He heard his brother yell for him but he was too busy falling unconscious to reply.


	21. Solitary

He couldn't believe they just did that, practically kidnapped his brother and took him away. What is it about these scenarios? Can't they just be happy? Now he's really getting pissed. Jeremiah is for sure hatching some sort of plan to get them out of here and they're going to take down everyone and everything that stands in their way. 

He doesn't even manage to fall back asleep, too worried. By the time it's time to get up, Jeremiah is giving evil glares to anyone who dares piss him off. He's not in the mood. He sits in the lunch hall this morning and poorly attempts to eat his, fortunately non drugged up crappy food, just like he knows his brother will be getting. Before he left his cell though, a guard came up to him and told him to take some pills, he guessed this was the start of his medication treatment. He's sitting at the table sulking when Maggie sits down across from him. 

"We all heard what happened... we're so sorry." She says sincerely and sighs. "We all wanted to step in and help but what good would that do?"

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone! You've made a whole bunch of friends since coming here, everyone likes you two, you're funny and give everyone a good laugh." He smiles. "And when everyone heard the screaming this morning, we assumed it was one of you two and if we could have helped we would have." She said with a sad voice. "He'll be out soon, don't worry. They can't keep your brother hostage forever." She joked trying to cheer him up.

It didn't work but he smiled anyway. "Yeah he's pretty tough. This place just does things to a person I guess. They made him talk about stupid family issues." He said gritting his teeth and taking a deep breath. Control your anger. "Neither of which we like doing."

"I can clearly see that." She snorted pointing to his fists that were clenched so hard they were bending the spoon he was holding. 

He put the bent spoon down and pushed his half eaten food away. "They won't let me see him will they?"

"Sorry sweetie. Until they decide that he's 'fit to leave'," she said with hand gestures, "he has to stay there." 

"Damnit!" He sighed and looked around him making sure nobody else was listening. "I'm planning on getting out of here. I don't know how or when. But one day it'll happen. Now way am I staying in this place forever. I have a place I built specifically for myself and my brother will come with me, if I could just leave." He says frustratedly.

"You mean a prison break?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe." He say smirking. "Why, interested?"

"Eh... you'd think I'd say yes but I don't have much for me in the outside world anymore. I've been here for over ten years now, I'm familiar." She shrugged and flopped her hand about, "but you're still familiar with the outside world. You know what to do. Do what you think you have to." She said with a smile.

"Thanks doctor Maggie." He snorted. "That's some helpful advice, I'll give you a recommendation." 

They both burst out laughing at that and noticed Sionis walking over with Dobs trailing behind.

"What's so funny?" Sionis smiled.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be all sad because your brother got taken away to the crazy room this morning, heh." Dobs said in a childlike voice and laughed.

They all looked at him in shock, they knew it wasn't his fault but they still didn't know how Jeremiah would react. However Jeremiah knew it wasn't really his fault he'd say that either, he just says what comes to mind, no self control. 'I mean, he did try to stab himself in the eye with a fork and say it was a meatball just yesterday', he thought to himself.

"I am sad Dobs, but don't worry. He'll be out soon." He said with a smile. 

Dobs smiled and clapped his hands, jumping up and down in his seat. "That's wonderful news! Now I'll see double again, heh." 

"Right..." 

The day went by quiet long, he saw people give him glances, sad looks and smiles, as if they sympathised with him. He didn't know why, sure he's talked to these people before but why do they care so much?

"Hey Sionis, quick question."

"Sure what's up?"

"Why do all these people keep looking at me like they feel so bad? Even Maggie said everyone wanted to step in and help. Why do they care so much about the situation?" He asked confused. He wasn't mad that people cared at all, just something seemed fishy.

Sionis simply grinned and looked at him. "You haven't figured it out yet? I thought you were known as the clever one and he was the funny one? You two should switch places, like last time." He snorted, throwing that back in his face when they told him who they really were and he was shocked but burst out laughing, everyone else in the room too. 

"Figured what out? What's going on?" He demanded.

"People respect you guys! You're funny and friendly and tell good jokes. You play pranks on people and get into mischief. People see you as kind of, hmm, the class clowns? Hah! The irony, considering you both grew up-" 

"Don't finish the sentence Sionis." He warned.

"Okay alright." He snorted. "Well now you get it. Like I said the first day, make people like you. And you have. That's why everyone is so down, one of their two favourite people have been locked up by those asshole guards and they want to go bring him back. We're all friends here now." He gave him a pat on the back and stood up to leave. 

Jeremiah was just stunned. People looked up to them. He couldn't believe it, did his brother know? Damn he probably did, that narcissistic dick he is sometimes. No wonder he always pretended to flip his hair and flutter his eyelashes around people, and that damned bow. The theatrics, only Jerome. Maybe he really is the clever one, considering Jerome figured it out and he himself hadn't. 

He snorted to himself and shook his head, putting his head in his hand and closing his eyes.

Meanwhile Jerome had woken up early in the morning strapped up, dazed and confused in a padded room. He yelled for someone and a guard came into the room handing him some pills. 

"Here take these."

"I can't very well do that if my hands are tied, can I?" He snapped.

The guard glared at him and carefully undid his straps. "No funny business. I won't hesitate to strap you back."

"Got it, jeez relax." He sighed and stretched his arms when they were free. The guard handed him the pills and he looked at them. "Are these the ones the psychiatrist said I've to take?" 

"Well unless you have a drug dealer." He raised an eyebrow.

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically and swallows the pills with some water the guard handed him. He also gave him some food which he looked at sceptically. "You haven't drugged this have you?"

"Eat it and find out." He grinned and his face went serious when he got no response from Jerome. He was obviously trying to wind him up so he could strap him back up again. Mind games, assholes. "No it's not drugged. But if you don't behave, it will be." He smiled sarcastically and left.

Jerome ate only a little bit, not only because he was wary but because it was disgusting anyhow. A few hours had passed, it must have been midday because the same guard from before came in and gave him lunch and told him he's behaving well so far.

"How would you know that?" He asked cockily.

"We have our ways."

Jerome turned around slowly and scanned the room then spotted it, the little camera hidden away in the corner. He was too busy staring at his lap tiredly to notice. He waved at the camera and said "hi", in a sickly sweet voice. He turned back to guard and looked at him with a stern face. "If I've been 'behaving well' as you put it, then can I leave?" 

The guard seemed to think about it for a moment before he simply said "soon" and closed the door, making Jerome roll his eyes. He was doing everything he could to keep his temper under control, just like his brother does. He doesn't want to spend any more time here than he needs to. His brother is out there and he can't just sit in here like a prisoner. He has to behave. 

A couple hours later after he's picked scraps from his horrible lunch, the same stupid guard walks back in. "Okay you're free to go." And picks him up off the floor roughly.

"Wow, thank you for your excellent hospitality." He says sarcastically.

"Hmm, will you be coming back?" The guard asks just as sarcastically whilst tying his arms back behind him and dragging him down the halls away from the room and back to his cell.

"Let me think about that... Fuck no." He smiles cockily and the guard rolls his eyes. "Why are you tying my arms back up anyway?" He asks sceptically.

"Just to make sure you don't try something on the way back to your cell." He mumbles and drags him through the hallway that passes the lunch hall, where everyone suddenly starts yelling and cheering.

"Jerome hi! You're alive!

"It's him, you're back!

"Gingerbread man, heh." Dobs said shyly.

Jeremiah was awoke from his little nap on the table to the sound of yelling and turned around to see everyone excited and chanting stuff. What were they so happy about? Then he noticed his brother getting dragged through the halls in the direction of his cell, still in the straight jacket with a guard attached to his side, a cocky grin on his face. 

"Jerome!" Jeremiah suddenly got up and ran towards the gates which separate the halls from the lunch room and yelled for him, "Jerome are you okay?"

"Sorry can't talk right now broski. I'm a little tied up." He wiggled his arms as he joked and everyone started laughing. It seemed like he was back to his normal self. 

The guard just dragged him faster down the halls, clearly wanting to get away from all these loonies as soon as possible. When Jerome entered his cell the guard took off the jacket and told him to behave or he'd be sent back. Jerome nodded at every word he said, not actually paying attention. He couldn't give a fuck about what this man had to say. 

The man shoved him out the room and in the direction of the lunch hall where everyone was still hanging out. Jerome glared at the guard as he kept shoving him, clearly trying to get a reaction but all he did was glare at the guard. This asshole. 

When he reached the entrance to the lunch hall the guard shoved him in and Jerome glared once more before turning around. His brother came running up to him and hugged him tightly, everyone else was laughing and cheering and saying how they missed him even though he's only been gone a day, which made him laugh. They also booed the guard and threw food at him as he left, swearing at him.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Jeremiah asked frantic, running his hands over him to make sure he's not wounded.

Jerome snorted and pulled his hands away. "Relax 'Miah, I'm fine really. Never better actually, I feel great!" He said with a huge smile then quickly walked away from him without a second thought. Jeremiah was confused, he looked as if he was on drugs or something. Completely lost, just a bit. Kind of manic. What happened in there? 

"Jerome, so good to have you back!" Sionis said putting a large hand on Jerome's shoulder. 

"Y'know it's good to be back, fellas. With my friends. We're all friends right?" Everyone cheered and and he smiled along. "Exactly. So what are we doing around here just moping and whining. Let's smile and be happy." He said with a high pitched voice which everyone laughed at, but Jeremiah knew better. Sure his brother was back to his normal happy self, but something else is going on. And he intends to find out.

Jerome did a playful bow like usual and Jeremiah dragged him over to a seat at a table, excusing him from everyone. "Okay tell me. What the fuck happened? What happened down there? Why are you acting all weird?" He asked with a worried voice. 

"Weird? I'm not acting weird at all, I'm just feeling so much better now I'm out of the crazy white room. Jeez it was like being inside a mattress!" He laughed hysterically. Jeremiah laughed along nervously, usually he'd find a joke like that funny but considering the circumstances he's not feeling in a very funny mood.

"Jerome, just a few hours ago you got dragged away after having a breakdown. You got tied up in a straight jacket and sedated, then you were put in solitary after beating up a guard. Now suddenly you're out within a matter of a few hours and all cured? Something's not right." He said sceptically and that's when Maggie walked over.

"I believe I can help you here." She said in a flat voice and sat down across from them. "They've drugged him. It's what they do to everyone who goes down there." She looked at Jerome sympathetically, who was just resting his head on a hand not paying any attention. He looked like Dobs. "You should be thankful he was only in there a few hours, he could have been in there much longer, you know this." She said matter of factly. 

"I know but still! They can't just drug him, what did they drug him with? Sedatives? Sleeping pills? What is it?" 

"I'm guessing sedation based on his sleepy state. He's awake enough to walk around and have minor conversation but not fully aware of his surroundings, he just needs to take it easy." Jeremiah played with his hair and his brother smiled. "It'll wear off soon, don't worry. They would have also given him his meds the psychiatrist prescribed him, I assume. So that's a big combination in a matter of a few hours." 

Jeremiah nodded feeling a bit relieved to hear something, and not being kept out of the loop. She obviously knows what she's talking about, from personal experience. 

She continued, "he's obviously done something right considering he got out of there so quickly. Only really well behaved people get out of solitary so quickly. Or really manipulative people." She grinned. 

"He's always been strong. Maybe that's why." Jeremiah smiled at his brother who was gazing about the room smiling. "Hey Jerome, you okay buddy?"

"Hmm, much better now you're here broski." He smiled and leaned in to hug his brother quickly before pulling away and putting his head on his arms on the table, Jeremiah continuing to play with his hair. "Please don't leave me again." He whispered.

Jeremiah sighed and nodded sadly. "I'll try. I promise."

"Thank you." 

They both went silent, Jerome probably because he's fallen asleep and Jeremiah too busy lost in his thoughts. Maggie watched the whole thing with empathy then stood up slowly, excusing herself. She didn't want to interrupt some family moment.

It seemed they were all each other had, they had to stick together. And everyone just knew they would, fuck the guards and the rules. They're as close as they'll ever be, in their hearts.


	22. Reminisce

By the time it was evening, when their shitty dinner was being served, the sedation had worn off and Jerome was feeling much better. He was out of his cell, out of solitary and not drugged up to shit. Plus his brother was here. And his so called friends. He'd fallen asleep for a little while, his brother playing with his hair and when he woke up he felt on top of the world. Back to normal then. Stupid panic attack. Hopefully these pills work. 

"Hey how you feeling? Better?" His brother asked from beside him.

He rubbed his tired eyes and chuckled, nodding. "Much yes. Jeez what a crappy day huh?" He grinned and his brother snorted. "I would say I'm embarrassed but honestly I can't remember half of it so let's just forget it, shall we?" He laughed.

"Good idea buddy. Nobody here is judging anyway, they all wanted to sign a petition to free you." Jeremiah laughed and poked his side. "You're becoming popular." 

"With these good looks", he pointed to his face smugly, "anything can happen."

"We share the same face, so same." Jeremiah grinned and sat up proudly.

"Lose the glasses first."

"Shut up!" 

They both grinned and stood up walking to get their food and sit back down, hardly eating anything though. 

"You scared the crap out of me." Jeremiah mumbled when he finished taking a bite of what looked like mashed potatoes. "When you had that panic attack. It scared the crap out of me. I couldn't do anything about it." He sighed.

"It's okay. I'm fine now. And I'm on pills for it so it's okay. Apparently I have emotional trauma which leads to anxiety and low moods", he snorted and shook his head.

"Same here!" Jeremiah fake gasped, "except mines leads to extreme anger issues and causes minor anxiety." 

They both just looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Man I thought we were gonna be told we were sociopaths or something, I was shaking walking in there." Jerome wheezed.

"Same here. Like fuck no. Please don't. I'm crazy but not that crazy. I think..." he snorted again and shook his head, resting it on a hand.

"Eh normals boring." Jerome laughed and pushed away his food, only picking up the chocolate milk and drinking it through the straw.

"Really Jerome? You have to drink it with the straw? You could just open it from the side see?" He indicated showing it had a seal which you could drink from, like milk cartons. But Jerome just hissed at him like a cat and continued drinking from the straw.

"I like straws." He said happily. "They remind me of my childhood."

"We had a shitty childhood. We used straws to spit at people and sharpen them into weapons to stab our mother with." Jeremiah raised an eyebrow smirking.

Jerome looked at him with an innocent face. "Exactly." Then went back to drinking his milk, his brother rolling his eyes. He was such a child.

"Remember all the other crazy shit we used to do?" Jeremiah sighed with a smile on his face, starting to reminisce.

"Yeah..." his brother said looking just as happily. "Remember that bitch who tried to whack us with that bat so instead we beat the shit out of her with it?" He laughed hysterically.

Jeremiah nodded and laughed along. "Yeah, did we ever give that bat back?"

"Don't think so."

"Oh well." He snorted and continued. "She didn't deserve it anyway. They called us crazy." He said in a low voice. "Only we can call each other crazy." 

"You sound crazy right now broski." Jerome laughed and poked him, making his brother squirm away. "Or how about the time when I stabbed mother with that pencil? That was hysterical."

They both cracked up and that then went serious. "She definitely deserved that one. That was the night she took me away from you." Jeremiah said harshly and took a deep breath trying to calm down. 

"Well you're back now so it's okay." Jerome comforted him and they smiled. "C'mon keep going!" He said, flapping his hand.

"Okay okay, how about the time when those kids tried to fight us outnumbered? As if they could take us on." 

"I remember that well. They never stood a chance against us Valeska freaks." Jerome said with a cocky grin. "It's a good thing I had those nunchucks on me otherwise we'd be using the knives." They both grinned.

"I just remember the feeling of beating him until he couldn't walk. That certainly taught them a lesson." They both nodded and fell silent just remembering it all so clearly. "Man I wish to do all that crazy shit again don't you?"

"Thought I was the only one." Jerome grinned. "I mean what's more gratifying than taking revenge on the people who put you down most? Uh nothing. That's why it's called revenge for a reason retard." He said in a sarcastic voice and Jeremiah snorted.

"The whole world knew what was happening to us. Did the world care? No it didn't. So why should we just sit back and let the world go on? We should fuck this world up like it did to us, it's only fair." Jeremiah gritted out. "Fuck the people in this damn world, they can all go to hell. I'll gladly put them there!" 

Everyone around them heard the conversation and started agreeing and clapping, shouting, "yeah! Do it!"

The boys just smirked and shook their heads, listening to it all in amazement. They loved the attention. For once, all the attention was on them but it was positive. They'll definitely get used to this.

"I want to leave Jerome, I'm hoping something will come along. We're not staying here forever. You can count on that." Jeremiah whispered in his ear.

"How would we get out of here though? We're committed for life." He raised an eyebrow then grinned. "Prison break?" 

"Maybe. Just need to figure out how to do this shit first. Where to go. Who to talk to." Jeremiah sighed.

"In time, broski. In time. For now let's just get the GCPD off our backs, make some friends, get our emotional problems under control and we can work on something then." Jerome smiled.

Jeremiah was awestruck. He knew his brother had a serious side, just like he himself had an immature side, but Jerome isn't one for usually showing his mature side often. He's usually up for adventure and mischief. He must be dedicated to this then, if he's willing to put their health first in order to get a clear mind to think with, and build alliances. Jeremiah never thought about that, he was too busy being passive aggressive. Damn, maybe Jerome really is the smart one. Or he's just the twin with common sense.

"You also have to let me finish my chocolate milk." He grinned and Jeremiah sighed. Now there's the Jerome he knows. From one hundred to zero in a second.

After a while the guards came   
and told everyone it was lights out and time to go to their cells. Jerome gave his brother a smile and told him he'd be fine. "Really I promise. It was a one time thing." 

"Ok well... call if you need help." He joked and walked back to his own cell, his brother snorting beside him on the way. 

"Oh I will", he joked back and the guards gave them a wary look. When they split up and both went into their own cells the guards told them to take their meds again, both of them each getting sleeping pills to go with it all. They're thankful for that, to be honest.

As they're both lying in their lumpy beds, they just think back to all the times they had as children. Sure their childhood was absolutely miserable, full of utter helplessness and abuse and despair. But they still had such great memories, filled with love and happiness and fun and excitement. Those memories only included each other of course, but that's the way they liked it.

The way they'd run around dressed as each other and confuse everyone. Pickpocket people's purses or bags and leave the evidence in another persons's bag, then say they saw that person steal, just so they could watch them fight. Sneak into the tents where all the electricity is and cut he cords so all the lighting went out during the middle of a performance. That was always a good one. Everyone would leave and the ringmaster would get so pissed. Dress themselves up in clown makeup and costumes and sneak in during an act and pretend to be apart of it, watching the other performer's eyes widen in horror knowing they're plotting something. Then they'd trip and fall over, destroying the set and making everyone mess up and the audience jump. 

Those are always some of the funniest things to look back on. Now there's so much more time for more mischief, now that they're back together after all these years. Whether it's in this damn place, they'll surely manage. Two identical teenage loonies mixed in with a bunch of other raving loonies, what could go wrong? Or if it's on the outside, which they both intend on happening. They just don't know how yet, but hope it will. As if they plan on staying here forever. 

'Who do you think we are?' They both think to themselves in their cells as the pills start to take over them and they fall into unconsciousness.


	23. A Lovely Phone Call

A few months had passed and the boys had gotten close and friendly with just about everyone in the place. They were known as the comedians around the place, always knowing when to put a smile on someone's face. Whether it be by telling silly stories of their childhood, even reenacting it, telling stupid jokes, or roughhousing like idiots on the tables and ground, people thought they were brilliant. 

If they didn't know any better, they'd say they're nearly bumping Sionis out of place for running the joint. Sorry Mr Millionaire, but you can't exactly use your money in here. But you can use laughter. They smirk to themselves, keeping this little piece of information inside. It's an unspoken thing but just the eye contact between the boys lets either one of them know what the other is thinking, their twinstinct is letting them know, Sionis won't be the man of this place much longer if they decide to stay.

The boys remember what Sionis had told them when they first came here, that he could get them stuff. Anything they wanted. They never took him up on his offer, not yet. They've been waiting for a good opportunity. They think they've found one.

"Hey Sionis, remember what you told us when we first came here?" Jeremiah asked sitting across from him and Greenwood who was sloppily eating his lunch, and sitting next to Dobs.

"What part?" Sionis asked looking up from the cards he was playing with Dobs, who looked absolutely thrilled with what he had. The cards were terrible to say the least.

"The part where you could get anything my brother and I needed?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "We haven't took you up on your offer yet. But now we are." 

Sionis put down his cards and looked around for Jerome, not seeing him anywhere. "Where's your brother then?"

"He's doing something, he'll be back in a couple of minutes." Sionis raised an eyebrow but nodded. "So?"

"Very well." He smiled and leaned forward. "What you boys needing?"

"Just a phone." Jeremiah smiled.

"That's it?" He raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then, I'll get you your phone." He got up from the table and went off to wherever it is he goes to do his stuff, and Jeremiah looked at Dobs who was still smiling at the cards.

"Look! These cards have pretty hearts on them!" 

"Yeah I know. What one is this?" He asked pointing to a Queen.

"Oh that's a Queen of Hearts! Because she is a queen with hearts on her. That's how I remember." He smiled shyly.

"That's right Dobs." He patted him on the back and picked up a random card from Sionis's deck on the other side of the table, the card turning out to be a Joker card. "And what's this one?"

"Heh that's the funny one!" He giggled like a child and pointed to it. "Just like you and your brother. You're both little jokers." 

Jeremiah snorted at the comparison and shook his head. "Sure Dobs. If you say so." 

Jerome took this exact moment to emerge from around the corner bouncing and grinning, running up to them and squashing up next to Dobs on his other side so he was trapped between them. 

"Hey Doblikins!" He greeted happily, they both had a soft spot for this wacky little mystery. He was even more of a child than Jerome on his best and worst of days. Which made Dobs so interesting. He also talked a lot about purple people, which was fascinating to watch when he tried to pick these purple people up from the ground and hand them to everyone saying they needed hugs. 

Everyone always stared at him saying he was mental, which was rude considering they're all messed up too, hence why they're here. Jeremiah always watched him to see what would happen next, he'd be so random. Jerome would join in on the acts too, pretend to pick up the purple people and cuddle them, making Dobs happy. 

It was both sweet and kind of dangerous, considering you're deluding a schizophrenic into thinking their hallucinations are real. But there's no arguing with Jerome. If he wants to play with purple people too, he'll do it.

"Heh, hi Jerome! I was just talking about you!" Dobs said in a squeaky voice, smiling enthusiastically.

"You were?" Jerome said, holding a hand to his heart. "What was little Dobs saying about me?"

He took the Joker card from Jeremiah and handed it to Jerome. "See! It's you two! Heh. Little jokers." He giggled and waved his arms around in a circular motion for god knows whatever reason. 

"You are absolutely right my friend." Jerome said putting one arm around his shoulders. "I'm going to keep this as a token. Of friendship." He put the card in his pocket and smiled. "All we want to do is make the world a better place with a little laughter, maybe a little fire here and there. A joker would love that, surely." 

Dobs looked up at him with wide eyes. He always thought Jerome's talks were astonishing, as if he was the worlds best motivational speaker. He smile and nodded. "I believe so too!"

Jerome nodded and stood up, looking at his brother raising an eyebrow. Jeremiah got the message. 'Did you talk to Sionis?' 'Yes of course.' 

Jerome nodded and walked back the way he came, waving at Dobs on the way.

Dobs waved back and looked at Greenwood when he cleared his throat. "Y-yes?" He didn't very well much like Greenwood considering he ate people and was much larger than himself.

"You done with your food?" He motioned towards the half eaten food on Dobs plate and he nodded quickly, shoving it forward towards the large man who smiled sinisterly at it.

Jeremiah cringed as he suddenly started shoving the food down his throat. Really, cannibals can eat anything. Jerome swears he saw him eat a bug just a couple of weeks ago which made Jeremiah nearly piss himself laughing at.

Soon Sionis came back and told him their phone was ready in a cell, they just needed to go and sneak in to use it. Jeremiah thanked him then got up to go get his brother. His brother was currently coming out of the nurse's office unattended. The staff left the door unlocked and the boys saw the perfect opportunity to steal some pills for reasons they'll use later on. 

Jeremiah had been the one who told Jerome to sneak into the nurses station but keep a look out, not to get caught. He'd been doing that for the last ten minutes. He'd snuck in once and grabbed a needle filled with sedation but heard footsteps so he quickly had to run back to his cell and hide it under his pillow. That's when he decided he'd go into the lunchroom and sit for a couple of minutes, waiting for the coast to clear again.

Once it did, he snuck back in and grabbed a bottle filled with laxatives, brilliant, then decided to sneak back out. That's when he saw his brother catch up with him. 

"Finally, glad I'm done with that!" Jerome laughed putting the pills in his pockets and walking in the direction of his room to hide them.

Jeremiah followed him and snorted. "Took you long enough." 

"The coast wasn't clear, but I got more than what you originally wanted you ungrateful bastard." He said smugly as they reached his cell and lifted his pillow revealing the needle then put the pills down, covering them with the pillow.

"Whoa, that's hardcore shit. Just like old times." Jeremiah laughed and they walked out the door. He grabbed onto his brother's arm and started dragging him through the halls quickly, hushing him every time he asked where they were going.

"We have to sneak in. Sionis said so." 

"Seriously? If we get caught-"

"We won't. You just stole a whole bunch of sedatives and other shit from the nurses station and didn't get caught, and now we're going to do this and we'll be fine." He smirked and Jerome nodded along.

They reached the cell they were supposed to sneak into and did it easily, closing the door behind them. There in the middle of the room, lying on the bed was a phone.

They looked at each other and grinned, sitting down on the bed and Jeremiah picked up the phone. He looked at Jerome who told him the number to dial out. He did so and put the phone on speaker.

It started ringing for about a minute and Jeremiah looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure it's the right number?"

"Of course I'm sure. I grew up with him longer than you. I had his number in my contacts listed as 'daddy' but now I feel I should change it to 'daddy issues', you know?" He said sarcastically, then added. "Plus he's blind so he might take a while to answer the phone." 

Just as he said that the phone answered on the other line and they heard an old man's voice saying "Hello?"

The boys looked at each other and grinned, now was their chance.

"Hey dad. Nice hearing your voice again." Jerome said and Jeremiah snorted beside him. "Say hello to your other son. Y'know, the other one you left to rot and then ratted out to the cops."

"Hi dad! Lovely one way chat we're having here." Jeremiah said sarcastically and rolled his eyes, "so rude." 

"I know right."

They loved taunting people, especially him now of all people. Even if it's just over the phone. The old fool could easily hang up but he's probably in too much shock to do so.

Eventually they got a response, just a quiet voice, but a voice nonetheless. "How did you get a phone?"

"Oh never mind that! We're hear to talk about you! And us. Family bonding time. Eh?" Jerome taunted again with a grin on his face. He was loving this.

"Say dad, where are you right now?" Jeremiah asked then put a finger to his head in sarcastic revelation. "Oh yeah right, sorry. You're in your apartment. Which is wheeeeere?" He dragged out trying to sound annoying.

"Oh its in Gotham!" Jerome suddenly shouts. "Yep, I remember because he told me only a bunch of times growing up. When I'd say how I wanted to leave that hellhole and go anywhere, even if it's somewhere as crappy as an apartment complex in Gotham you laughed at me and said that's actually where you live. Remember that pops?" Jerome asked sweetly.

"You boys can't have a phone." Mr Cicero said with a stronger voice this time, overcoming some of the shock. "I don't know where you are or what you're doing but you best stop it before you get yourselves into more trouble."

They both burst out into manic laughter which they knew would creep Mr Cicero out. Everyone was so creeped out by their laughs. They sounded the exact same but so different in little ways. Very distinct things. Jerome's could go so high pitched and squeaky at times it sent shivers down your spine, it was horror movie quality. Jeremiah's laugh could go much lower, that it made you freeze up, it was serial killer quality. They could both go from extremely high pitched to low within one second and back again, it was the most unnerving thing. 

But for others, like the people in the looney bin, they found their laughs the most distinctive and unique thing about them. That's what makes them loonies.

"Into more trouble? Are you serious?" Jerome laughed out. "We're already locked up in Arkham, what could we possibly get up to?" He said sarcastically.

"Hmm?" They said simultaneously and chuckled. 

"Yeah dad, we just wanted to let you know how we're getting on. Since you haven't called or visited us or anything." Jeremiah faked sadness. 

"But that's okay, because we would have killed you if we saw even a tiny grey hair on your stupid head." Jerome finished and Jeremiah nodded.

"Exactly. But this is just a phone conversation, let's talk some things out eh?" 

"Boys-" Mr Cicero was cut off by Jeremiah talking over him.

"You don't get to try and make us feel bad. We don't. At all." He said sternly. "We'll never regret it. You know why we did it. We had every reason to. She was an abusive, drunken whore. A disgrace of a mother. She got Unc to steal me in the middle of the night and she dragged Jerome through the circus like he didn't even matter. If she could do all of that, why couldn't we do what we did?" He gritted out, the anger taking over him. 

"You didn't have to take after your mother's vicious ways. There were always better solutions." Mr Cicero says quietly.

"Like what? Me suffering for another few months on end until I can legally leave? That's it? That's the solution?" Jerome gasped out shocked. "Me just forgiving her or some shit despite the fact that she's said, since day one, that she'd rather just toss me out into the streets? Take the high road? Pfft fuck no." He snorted out unamused and pissed off. 

"He's right dad." Jeremiah said angrily. "We weren't just going to suffer around any longer. Especially not Jerome. Considering everything he's been through these past seven years. And you did nothing!" He yelled. "We got our revenge on her because she never cared. Ever."

"And one day... Not now but one day indeed..." Jerome said quietly.

"We'll do the same to you." Jeremiah finished grinning.

They both laughed maniacally again and decided enough was enough. They said their goodbyes and hung up, with promises of seeing him in the future. Mr Cicero tried to ignore the threats, they were locked up in Arkham. Nobody has every escaped before. It's impossible. So why has he got this nagging feeling like something's going to happen? He's a psychic, he should know.

The boys snuck back into the Jerome's cell and grabbed the needle and some laxatives, slipping them in their pockets. They walked into the lunch hall again, up to the back of the room where the group of those middle aged prats were. The ones who called them freaky and annoying. They liked to sit alone and talk to themselves, but when they did talk to others it was usually to insult them. Time to change that. 

"Hey there, remember us?" Jerome said sweetly. 

"Of course you do. How could anyone forget? With adorable faces like these." Jeremiah grinned, pointing to both their faces.

Jerome cackled then looked at the men sternly. "You keep insulting us. And our friends. That's not okay." He said shaking his head.

"You'll apologise and mean it. Or you'll face the consequences. Because quite frankly, we've had enough." Jeremiah sighed frustrated. For days they've all put up with it. No more.

They noticed some of the other inmates watching excitedly, waiting to see what would happen. Some were nervous and some were ready to jump in and defend the boy's honour if necessary.

"Fuck you two little sissys. What are you going to do about it?" One of the big bullies laughed and started to turn around but that's when they whipped out the needle and jammed it in his neck, watching him pass out on the ground. They got the laxatives from the bottle and pinned the other guys down on the table, shoving the pills down their throats with excessive force and pouring water all over them dramatically.

"Swallow it! Like a good boy." Jerome taunted and everyone laughed and clapped. They did the same to the whole group and they ran away back to their cells, the laxatives already taking place, making them want to throw up or do something else that's extremely humiliating. Embarrassing for them, but hilarious for the rest of them.

Eventually a guard came to drag the unconscious man's body back to his cell but not without glaring at the boys who just shrugged. 

"Well guys, I don't think they'll be bothering us anytime soon." Jeremiah joked and sat down again with their friends, his brother next to him and cackling.


	24. I'm A Sociopath

Only another couple of months had passed for the boys and it was safe to say they had now practically ran the joint next to Sionis, they just never said anything. Nobody did. But they all knew. All apart from Sionis of course, he was too big headed. Whenever he wasn't around, like in his cell for example, every single person was at the boy's beck and call. Listening to everything they had to say and doing whatever they wanted. But they didn't let the attention get to their heads, unlike Sionis. That's just stupid. You have to keep a level head to know how to lead. Not just brag about how much money you have all day.

Their birthday had passed and they were officially adults now. They didn't see it as a big deal anymore, like they did outside of prison. But that didn't stop the other inmates from making it fun. They all somehow got balloons and dressed them up in bows and fancy top hats then sang happy birthday to them. They gave them all their chocolate milk and jelly for the day which was the sweetest thing anyone, apart from each other, has ever done for them. Safe to say some emotions were shed. 

The boys both had a therapy session today and the psychiatrist had looked at each one of them in their last session with a knowing look. It was as if he wanted to say something but was holding back. The boys were just hanging in the rec room with Dobs and Maggie who were both laughing over cards, Maggie letting him win, bless. Jerome was called by a guard to go to his therapy appointment and he rolled his eyes getting up.

"Good luck psycho." Jeremiah teased and Jerome smacked him on the head walking away, laughing at his pained face. 

When Jerome entered the psychiatrist's office he sat down in the chair as he usually sat in and greeted himself as usual. "Sup doc, what's up today? Care to talk more about my mother's dead corpse?" He cackled and shook his head, brushing it off. It was a joke he's been making repeatedly for the past few months and so far the psychiatrist has never seemed phased by it, which is why he does it. 

However, his reaction is different this time. Usually when Jerome makes his sadistic little jokes he would smile, then maybe write something down quickly, then start changing the topic completely. Maybe ask how his day went, what he ate. But this was different. He seemed too serious. Almost nervous, when he made that joke. 

"Jeez relax doc, take a joke will ya? It's only fun, don't be boring now." He snorted and hoped to get a reaction again but his face still looked as nervous as ever. What could have changed him in a few days? Oh god. "Doc, tell me you're not turning into another Maggie back there are ya? You're not going to turn into a psycho psychiatrist, right? There's enough of them already." He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

He cleared his throat and leaned forward. "Jerome, there's something we need to talk about. Something serious." 

"Aw jeez doc, you breaking up with me?"

"Jerome this is important. What I'm about to tell you will affect you emotionally and you have to be prepared. I'm sorry, this is my fault. I should have said so sooner." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Doc?" He asked nervously.

"I think it's best we bring in your brother." The psychiatrist motioned for a guard to go get Jeremiah and Jerome was as confused as ever. That's when he noticed the chair sitting beside him, the one that's never been there before. He's planned for them to be together during this session. Whatever it is, it really is serious.  Jeremiah walked through the door a minute later with a wary expression on his face and looked confused.

"Please Jeremiah, have a seat." He motioned to the empty chair and for the guard to close the door, the three of them inside alone. 

'What the hells happening?' 'Beats me.' They thought looking at each other. 

"I understand you're both confused." The psychiatrist said in a soft voice.

"Uh yeah we are doc. This is my therapy session, so why have you invited my brother here?" Jerome asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jeremiah said nothing, just sat there not knowing what to do. He had a bad feeling though. 

"I'm afraid I have some news for you boys." He said looking at them with a frown in his eyes. "And I think it's best for all of us if we all talk this out together. It's easier I believe." 

"Okay what the fucks going on?" Jeremiah laughed. 

The psychiatrist sighed and put his hands on the desk. "When I first met you boys, I did a psychological examination on you and came to realise why you did what you did." 

"You mean chop up our mommy?" Jerome asked.

"Yes that." The psychiatrist said bluntly, looked at his hands. "Everyone has a reason for doing something and you boys grew up in a terrible home environment which affected you horribly, emotionally, mentally." He said looking at them intently.

"So?" Jeremiah asked, voice harsh.

"So, I realised that all of it, it had left you two with anxiety and anger issues as a result of trauma. Do you remember me telling you boys this?" 

"Yes we remember. Then you made me depressed." Jerome deadpanned. "Thanks for that doc."

"I am truly sorry for that Jerome. But I am more sorry for what I'm about to tell you both now." He was silent for a moment and the boys looked at each other in shock, wondering what the hell he's going to say. Now they're really freaked out. "There's more to you both than you think. You're not just trauma victims." He went silent again and shook his head. It was as if he couldn't actually get the words out. 

"You're leaving us out the loop here doc, just tell us." Jerome gritted, getting frustrated.

"As a result of the trauma, your psyches got damaged along the way. There's a reason you both get so wound up talking about your mother and feel no remorse when talking about what you did." He took a deep breath and looked at them sympathetically. "You boys are sociopaths. I diagnosed you a couple of months ago, under extensive psychological evaluations, and I should have told you." He says exasperatedly, rubbing at his eyes when he got no response from the boys. "But I'm telling you now, you have the right to know."

He looked up to see both the boys staring at him with murderous looks in their eyes, and he gulped.

"You knew this all along and you never told us?" Jeremiah yelled. "You led us to believe we were just trauma victims! That we only had a bad childhood and had to worry about some parts of it, that's what apparently made us so mad. I can't believe this." He said in shock.

"When we came out of our very first therapy session we were thrilled to not be diagnosed as sociopaths and now that's what you're telling us?" Jerome said quietly. He couldn't believe this man he was starting to trust stabbed him in the back like this. "Are you kidding me?!" He finally screamed.

"The only reason I didn't tell you boys is because I didn't know how you would react. You were quite unstable at the time. You've made alliances around the hospital, that's good. You're taking medication which should help with those feelings of anxiety and rage. Which is why I chose now as the right time." He said trying to be reasonable.

"Yeah I'm feeling so happy. No anger at all." Jeremiah said sarcastically.

"I'm not crazy." Jerome finally stated, crossing his arms.

"There is no such thing as crazy. Especially with sociopathy." He said with a kind voice. "Being a sociopath simply means you can act a bit reckless, feel less remorse or guilt for doing things that are bad. Prone to aggressive behaviour and good at manipulation and lying. But you can still form deep bonds with people and feel love. I mean just look at you boys, you're as close as two people could ever be. And you've made friends." He said with a smile.

The boys looked at each other and thought 'Fuck, maybe we really are sociopaths.' 'Still no excuse for his lying though.' 'What shall we do?'

"Well doc, if you're so sure, is there anything we can do to fix it?" Jerome asked smiling sweetly.

"There is no magic cure for anything in psychiatry, and this one is a little tricky."

"Being crazy you mean." 

"You're not crazy Jerome. Nor you Jeremiah."

"I dunno, like you said before broski. Normals boring." Jeremiah laughed and Jerome snorted kicking him playfully. 

"You're right, 'Miah. Absolutely right. I think I'm going to embrace this new side to myself, what do you say doc?"

The psychiatrist looked at them for a second then smiled. "That's a good idea, you should never be ashamed of who you are."

The boys looked at each other and grinned. "Very well." They said simultaneously and got up. The psychiatrist looked at them and frowned, wondering what they were doing. He was about to say something when suddenly.

BANG!

Jeremiah kicked him from across the desk so hard he went crashing to the ground. It was like something you'd see out of an action movie. 

"Nicely done." Jerome cackled and got down on eye level with the psychiatrist.

"Thanks, I used to watch a lot of actions." He grinned which made his brother agree with him and then he got down on the same level as them. 

"You stabbed us in the back." Jerome said with a fake sad voice. "Not cool." He said shaking his head.

The psychiatrist was shaking on the floor about to shout for help when Jeremiah's hand clamped down on his mouth. "Shut up. You've said enough." He gave him a hard glare which made him cower.

"Nobody stabs us in the back." Jerome smiled sinisterly at the psychiatrist. "Remember what I told you about that little bitch who's daddy called us crazy? What did we do again 'Miah?" He asked still looking at the man on the ground.

"Oh yeah. We nearly beat her to death with a baseball bat." He snorted.

"Yeah we did. And what about the time those Graysons pissed us off for like the millionth time? Remember I told you about that, huh doc? What happened then?"

"Well I believe we set their clothes on fire, isn't that right?" Jeremiah taunted the man.

"Yep, and we blew them up just a few months ago." The boys laughed at the memory and went serious again. "We don't like being fucked around."

"We thought we could trust you." Jeremiah sighed and shook his head, biting his lip. "But you're just like the rest of them. Pretend to be innocent when you're thinking we're crazy the entire time. Not cool." 

"You could have just said." Jerome said in a sad voice. "Why lie? I thought we had something special." The psychiatrist was struggling on the floor, pinned under both the boy's weight holding him down, their hands over his mouth. 

"I think we have to teach him a lesson don't you?" Jeremiah taunted.

Jerome sighed dramatically and got up nodding. "Looks like it." He walked over to the desk and started looking over some items until he came across it. The pencil sharpener. He held it up for the man to see and his eyes went wide. He got a pen and started unscrewing it whilst his brother continued to taunt him on the ground. Once the blade was free he got back down on the ground and held it against the mans's neck.

"Looks like we're in a pickle here." Jeremiah laughed. "Any final diagnosing to do? Speak up." He looked down at the man and realised his hand was still covering his mouth and let go, his gasping sounds immediately filling the room.

"Please don't do this. You boys have so much potential to be better." He pleaded looking up at them. "Don't let something like this set you back." 

"Yeah yeah, blah blah." Jeremiah said with a roll of his eyes.

"I only heard 'traitor, traitor, liar, liar, kill me, kill me now', that's what I heard." Jerome smirked down at him and pressed the blade in harder making the man wince. He tried to get free but Jeremiah was still pinning him to the ground with his weight.

"If you boys do this then you'll immediately be put in solitary," they both snorted at that, "and you will have more blood on your hands. Do you wish to live with that? When you want to get better?" 

"Who said we want to get better? Did we ever say that? I know I didn't." Jeremiah asked looking at his brother.

"I didn't either. I like my ways. Why would I want to change?" He asked sarcastically. 

"Boys please let me up. I won't mention a word of this to anyone."

They both paused for a second then burst into manic laughter which made the man freeze. 

"For some reason we believe you. Because you're so good at keeping secrets." Jeremiah growled.

"Now you'll take this one to the grave." Jerome grinned and suddenly slashed his throat, getting blood over them. It was too bad, they kinda liked the guy. He seemed nice but looks and actions can be deceiving, duh. 

They got up off his body and just for theatrics, put his body back in his chair and sat him up. Then they left the office motioning for the guards to go check on him, grinning. The guards looked at their clothes which were blood covered and ran into the office suddenly screaming. They did know they'd be put in solitary but right now that didn't matter. They taught him a lesson. You don't fuck with them. Sure enough just a few minutes later, some guards came and dragged them away to solitary where they'd spend the next week. Just reminiscing in that one memory.


	25. Meeting Barbara

After that awful stunt the guards had been very wary around them. Sure, people get killed in here every other day. But that's inmates. Nobody has ever actually killed a prison worker before, let alone a psychiatrist. During a session too. The other inmates loved it though, kept praising the boys, saying how badass they were and how happy they were to have them back after that awful week in solitary. 

"He had it coming." Jerome said lightly blowing the whole thing off.

"Heh, I wish I could have seen it. Maybe next time." Dobs said across from them where they were all hanging around in the lunch hall eating crappy food. What is that, beef or chicken? 

"Maybe." Jeremiah grinned and Jerome snorted beside him.

"Second time in solitude. Phew, you must be outa your mind." Greenwood said and Jerome gritted his teeth. 

"I am not 'outa my mind' as you so eloquently put it, cannibal." He spoke sarcastically in a low gravely voice, making even Jeremiah tense. Whoa. Hit a nerve there, clearly.

"Jeez calm down. I was just playing." Greenwood said rolling his eyes and went back to inhaling his food as usual but Jerome just sat there and stared at the table frowning.

Jeremiah nudged him in the side to snap him out of it. He gave him a look. 'What's wrong?' 'Nothing, leave it.' 'It's clearly something.' 'I said back off!' Their internal dialogue ended with a roll of their eyes. Clearly Jerome didn't want to talk right now and that's fine. Jeremiah will pry it out of him later. He won't let him suffer in silence.

It was later in the afternoon when everyone was hanging out in the rec room, Dobs was playing with the purple people, Sionis reading magazines, Greenwood drawing pictures of chopped up women, creep, Maggie giving psychological talks to other inmates, Aaron staring off into space and the boys sitting together talking, when the entrance gates opened and a woman walked in. She was wearing a dress and heels with big fancy glasses, eyeing the place sceptically, then walked off in the direction where the guards give you your uniform. The boys turned around and looked at her with grins on their faces. This'll be interesting, Sionis will definitely jump straight for her.

The boys went back to talking, Jeremiah still giving Jerome that look. 

"You gonna open up yet? Tell me what that was about earlier?"

Jerome groaned quietly and put his head in his hands. "I just don't like being labelled as crazy. I am not crazy." He said firmly. "Maybe you are."

Jeremiah snorted and shook his head at him. "We're as sane as one another. So either completely or not at all." He joked, earning a glare from his brother. "Look, the psychiatrist can say whatever the fuck he wants about us and that's fine, but we don't need to live with that. We are who we are. And we are the Valeska twins goddamnit!" He said dramatically, knowing his brother would like it. He was right considering it got him a smirk. "Nobody can tell us who to be or when to be it."

"You're such an idiot." Jerome shook his head. "And y'know technically the psychiatrist can't say what he wants about us anyway." He grinned earning a raised eyebrow. "Because he's dead." He laughed and his brother snorted along with him nodding. 

"Oh yeah, completely forgot. It's just such a normal thing now. It slips my mind."

"Just another Friday night." Jerome said sarcastically and they laughed like morons.

Suddenly the woman who was wearing the dress walked in and took in all her surroundings. She was now wearing an Arkham prison dress and went to sit at an empty table, carrying magazines with her, a bored expression on her face. They left her alone for a while, they'd talk to her later. 

"Does anyone want to help me cheer up this purple person? He seems so sad." Dobs said with a sad voice. Everyone looked at him and rolled their eyes but of course Jerome had to be an idiot and jump at the chance to play like a child. 

"I'll help!" He said with a happy voice and everyone groaned. He pretended to make jokes at this imaginary purple person on the ground and soon enough Dobs was back to his happy self. Jerome patted him on the back and sat next to his brother with a grin on his face. "Never helps to be nice." He said smugly.

"Crazy..." Greenwood suddenly muttered.

"Cannibal." He gritted but Greenwood only smiled which made Jerome growl. He looked like he was ready to jump across the table when suddenly Sionis interrupted, thank god for once.

"That woman, will one of you boys go talk to her for me?" He said with a serious look on her face. "You know the rules, everyone needs a friend." 

"Why don't you just go talk to her yourself?" Jeremiah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't fancy being rejected by a beautiful woman face to face." He sighed. "Go do it for me?" He asked again and the boys looked at each other with raised eyebrows and nodded. 

"Sure, we'll do that now!" Jerome said happily which earned him a nod.

The boys walked over to the woman, Jerome licking his fingers and slicking back his eyebrows, weirdo, and Jeremiah fixing his hair and making sure his uniform was neat. They smiled at each other then jumped in the seats across from her, Jerome bringing his feet up on the chair like a child, Jeremiah sitting with his legs on the ground, hands crossed on the table.

"Hi gorgeous, I'm Jerome."

"And I'm Jeremiah, pleasure to meet you." They both introduced themselves.

"Keep moving gingers." She said flatly, not even bothering to look up from the magazine she was reading. 

Jeremiah's eyes went wide at the blatant rudeness coming from this woman and Jerome gritted his teeth, speaking through them. "Just being polite... So whatcha in for?" He said, trying to put on a positive voice.

"Killing my parents." She said flatly again. Still not looking at them.

The boys looked at each other with wide eyes and smiled. "Us too!" Jerome said with a smile, putting a hand on his chest. "Well mom anyhow. How liberating right? What a rush!" 

She finally looked up at him and gave him a bored look.

"Well if it's any consolation, we did also kill our backstabber of a psychiatrist here about a week ago." Jeremiah said trying to get a more positive reaction. "Lying to us the whole time we were here. Telling us we're not crazy only to tell us we are. How rude." He said sarcastically, shaking his head, Jerome actually nodding along.

She still didn't seem pleased by what they had to say though. "Oh alright then." Jerome said bored, finally getting down to business. He pointed to Sionis. "See that big handsome fella over there who's looking at you like you're fried chicken?"

"Richard Sionis." Jeremiah said with a smile. "Millionaire."

"He's got a big boat with a fancy hot tub on it." Jerome said in a sarcastic posh accent.

"And he killed twenty five people."

Jerome snorted. "Just for fun."

"So what?" She said in a bored voice.

"So?" Jeremiah faked shocked. 

"He wants to be your friend!" Jerome explained in a happy voice. She looked at them with raised eyebrows wondering where the hell this is going. Jerome suddenly went serious and leaned forward. "A girl needs a good friend in here."

"See the guards?" Jeremiah pointed to them. "They don't care. Bad things happen in here all the time."

"All the time." Jerome said too. "People quite literally get murderer. I mean, look at what happened to our psychiatrist. And the guards don't do anything about it. They just stand by and watch, wait until it's over then they can drag the body away."

She looked shocked at this news and Jeremiah continued. "They only work here so they can go home to their wives and kids, or tell their friends they work at a big scary place like Arkham, deal with big scary people like us. But they're too scared to step in." He snorts. 

"Which is why you need a good friend. Someone to protect you if anything bad happens. You see where we're going with this?" She seemed to think then looked around, spotting the table they were just sitting at. She put up her hand and called out.

"Hey you, hey, baldy, yes you, come over here, come." The boys looked at each other confused. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. "Hi, my names Barbara." She said flirting with Aaron. He looked thrilled about this turn of events. "Will you be my friend?" 

"Yes!" He said with a smile on his face.

"If someone here was to hurt me, would you protect me?"

"Yes." He said with a more serious voice.

"You're so sweet, cutie." She said petting his nose and sitting back down, Aaron walking back to his table with a smile on his face.

The boys just stared at her with raised eyebrows and grins on their faces.

"You're baaaad." Jerome taunted.

"Yes now why don't you go make me a sandwich." She said sarcastically and his face fell. 

Jeremiah snorted and went serious again. "Aaron is big and tough, he'll defend you if you need it. But he's a gorilla."

"Yes and our friend runs the joint, practically." He said grinning at his brother who smirked back. They both knew what the work practically meant. "He can get you what other people can't get you."

"Like what?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"Anything you need." Jeremiah said.

"I need a telephone." She whispered.

"Don't worry, he'll get you that real easy, did it for us." Jerome grinned and got up, heading back to their table with his brother following him. "Come meet him when you're ready okay?"

"Once I'm done with these." She said motioning to her magazines.

The boys sat back down at their table when Sionis asked how it went. They told him she agreed to be his friend and all she wants is a phone, and that she'll agree to meet up with him once she's done with her magazines. He seemed pleased with the boys. 

"Gotta admit, this place sure has turned around since you two came here. Less depressing." He said with a smile.

"Yeah well, we're pretty funny guys, and smiling is contagious after all. There's nothing more contagious than laughter." Jerome laughed then suddenly went serious. "My line. I call it. Nobody steal it." He said seriously and everyone raised their eyebrow whilst Jeremiah snorted. 

"Don't worry Jerome. Nobody will steal your line. They all know you'll kill them if they do."

"Damn right." He mumbled.

Soon after Barbara was done with her magazines she came to talk to Sionis and he went to get what she needed. She sat down at their table and introduced herself, everyone else gladly speaking of the gross crimes they committed which made her cringe. She especially stayed away from Greenwood, who doesn't? Sionis came back after that and told her the phone was ready and she went off to get it, Sionis sitting back down. Once Barbara was done, she decided to sit at their table until lights out. That's how it was from then on.


	26. The Arkham Breakout

For the next couple of weeks the gang just hung out in the corner of the rec room sharing secret stories about their past and their dreams and ambitions for the future. Barbara learned that both the boys planned to get out of Arkham one day, even if by escaping. She herself liked the idea. 

She heard what the boys did on the news and they were thrilled to hear they had a reputation, but quite upset to realise everyone saw them as crazed lunatics who just did it for fun. 'Maybe a little. But we had a reason goddamnit. These people will never understand!' They thought to themselves after hearing that. Barbara sympathised with them, she knew what it was like to feel something and have it thrown in your face. Seen as crazy.

Fuck the world.

Barbara was just leaning on Sionis with Aaron painting her toenails, Dobs lost in his own head talking to himself, Greenwood eyeing up Barbara and her giving him a glare and the boys bickering away like five year olds about something silly when Barbara says, "someone tell me a funny story." She looks at the boys in particular. They're the comedians of the joint.

They were about to speak up when Sionis jumped in. He's not particularly funny in the slightest but he clearly wants to take the attention for himself, he seems to like Barbara. "Oh I have one! So when I was in college I played for the varsity polo team, and I had this string of ponies." He says with a smile on his face.

He was suddenly interrupted by a rather large man walking into the room, he had an angry expression on his face and hair on either side of his head. "Greetings, I am Zaardon! The Soul Reaper!" He yelled dramatically. 

Everyone stared for a moment then shook their heads, this guy is clearly crazy so they just ignored him and went back to listening to whatever Sionis had to say. "So I had these ponies-" 

The man growled and everyone shook their heads again. 

"And he said 'you can't bring them in here'"- 

He was cut off again by this Zaardon dude yelling even louder and then he got up on the table. "Here me slaves! Surrender your souls to my mercy or I swear by the master that I will feast on your pain!" Everyone just stared in shock. Sionis looked pissed beyond belief and the boys just looked amused. "I shall gorge at your torment. I will crush you like a bug." The man started laughing maniacally then suddenly dropped onto the table in a coughing fit. Everyone was just prepared to ignore him again but what they saw next shocked them.

Blue smoke started coming out of his mouth.

They all got up and jumped back screaming, Sionis putting Barbara behind him but it was short lived because a few moments later he collapsed on the ground, Barbara following him. Then everyone else gradually. The boys were huddled in the far corner trying to hold their breaths but saw black spots behind their eyes and looked at each other desperately. 

'Do you know what's happening?' 'Of course I don't!' 'We can't hold our breaths forever, I think I'm going to-' 'Me too...' 

Then they both collapsed on the ground unconscious. 

They both woke up however long it was later strapped up with their heads throbbing. They were in a completely different room and their gang were in the same predicament as them. 

Jerome was the one who woke up first. He saw that his brother was laying with his head limp and eyes shut, tied up to a table of some sorts standing up.

"Jeremiah! Psst Jeremiah wake up!" He whisper yelled at first then started panicking when he got no response. "Jeremiah wake the fuck up!" He yelled. He saw his brother's eyes twitch behind his glasses and his head slowly lifted, his eyes widening as he looked around the room. 

"What the hells going on?" He asked panicked.

"Beats me." He sighed and leaned back. "I thought you were dead for a second." He gulped and shook the thought from his head.

"Hey you can't get rid of me that easily." Jeremiah laughed trying to lighten the mood which worked as Jerome snorted.

Soon enough the rest of the gang woke up and had the exact same reaction, looking around in shock.

"What the hell is this place?" Greenwood asked.

"Ain't Arkham anyhow, things must be looking up." Jerome said sarcastically. Although secretly he was pleased, he was finally out of that hellhole, someone had answer his prayers. But where were they?

Suddenly a tall man walked into view standing in front of them, a woman following behind them. She was wearing all black and her hair was slicked back in a ponytail. She was also carrying a large whip. The man however was wearing a very expensive looking suit, this place also looked pretty neat. Is this guy some sort of millionaire? 

"Welcome everyone, my name is Theo Galavan and this is my sister Tabitha." He gestured to the woman standing beside him and all the men in the room started whistling and catcalling her, except the boys. They had manners, at least. They even saw Barbara from the corner of their eyes give her a little glance. Theo held his hand up to quiet everyone though, thank god.

"I understand you're feeling confused, scared and a little groggy. But please relax because today is the very first day of a wonderful future for all of you. If you want it." He said looking at each and every one of them with a grin on his face. 

"Who are you?" Barbara suddenly asked.

"Well now, the question is who are you?" He says looking over at her. "The world sees criminal lunatics. I see brilliance." He says looking directly at Jeremiah. "I see charisma." He says looking at Jerome who smirked. "And power." He said looking at both of them together then walked over to Barbara, standing in front of her. "I see power." 

"Yes, exactly my man!" Jerome blurted out without a second though, a huge grin on his face. "That is so spooky. That is me and my broski here to a T. These other bozos, I dunno. But, you're singing our song." He grinned and Jeremiah snorted beside him. 

However Sionis had to be a dick at this moment. "Quiet Jerome!" He snapped which made Jeremiah glare. "Keep talking."

Theo gave a glance in Sionis's direction then back at the boys, raising an eyebrow but not saying anything. "Imagine a group of brilliant outlaws like yourselves, each selected for their unique ability, all working together as a team. Imagine the synergy. Imagine the impact. Gotham would tremble before you."

"Well that sounds fabulous," Barbara started sarcastically, "but I'm no brilliant outlaw. I just have... issues."

"You have ferocity and beauty and desire, and that's enough." He said seriously, putting a finger under her chin and staring into her eyes. "Come with Barbara. Whatever you want in the world, it's yours."

"Theo? That's your name right? Theo?" Sionis piped up from the other end of the room. Theo turned his head towards him slowly, you could tell he was frustrated at having his little 'moment' interrupted. "You're getting way ahead of yourself here. First of all, keep your hands off her. Second, this whole magic team? I gotta pass. I don't take orders." He stated firmly and the boys could see Theo tense and Tabitha smirk. Oh no, shits about to go down. "Good luck on everything though, it's an intriguing concept."

Theo walked towards him with a frown. "This is very disappointing."

"Fair play. You want a reward for busting us out of Arkham? I'm grateful. How does a million bucks sound huh?" He taunted with a raised eyebrow. "Pretty good? I can get it for you today as soon as I hit the street." He said cockily.

The boys looked at each other and grinned. 'This is going to turn real ugly real fast.' 'I know right! Can't he see this guy is already a millionaire?' 'What an idiot.' 

They both turned back to the men and watched as Theo frowned at him. "Money's not the concern. I had such high hopes for you. I didn't anticipate sexual jealousy. That always poisons the well. You have to go. Tabitha will show you out." He motioned for the guards to undo his straps and stepped back. 

Sionis started walking in the direction of Barbara. "Miss Kean is coming with me." He said firmly.

"Oh she doesn't want to go where you're going." Theo said and suddenly a whip wrapped itself around Sionis's neck and dragged him to the ground.

He struggled to get free but the grip was too tight. Tabitha got on top of him, whipped out a knife and started stabbing him relentlessly, the boys laughing maniacally, watching the rich bastard finally get what he deserves. He stopped moving after about a minute and Tabitha looked up at Theo with a smile, proud of her accomplishment.

"Anyone else want to leave?" Theo asked smugly, daring them to say yes.

They all muttered a no and shook their heads, which he smiled at and motioned for the guards to unstrap them, just as some other ones dragged Sionis's dead body away.

The boys looked at each other once they were free of the bonds and grinned, then burst into laughter. They're free, and they're going to make the city theirs. What could be better than that?


	27. MANIAX!

The boys and the rest of the guys were led into a large hallway which then led into a huge living room area. They got a tour of the place which they now know as Theo's home, which is where they're now staying. They got shown the huge kitchen and told to help themselves whenever. There was a dining room with a large table and there was a room which was filled with weapons. There was a long hallway and that was where they'd be staying, in the guest bedrooms. 

They all got to choose what room to stay in. Jerome picked the first room on the left and Jeremiah picked the room next to him. Dobs was right across from Jerome and Barbara was next to him. Greenwood wanted to be next to Barbara but Aaron being the good friend he is, pushed her aside and growled at him making him mumble and chose the room next to Jeremiah, so Aaron got the room next to Barbara. 

Basically everyone got along except for that damned cannibal, they knew he'd be a problematic thorn in everyone's side. If only they could get rid of him like what happened with Sionis.

There was a bathroom in each of their rooms, with giant showers in it. Neat. Theo instructed them once they chose their rooms that they'd have clothes put in their wardrobes in their sizes but first they have a meeting to attend. They gathered them all around the dining room table and they all took a chair. Theo sat at the head of the table and glanced at all of them, the boys and Barbara mostly. 

"The reason I've called you all here is simple. You all have the potential to be great. To make something of yourselves. Show the world that they can't control you. The world may try to look down on you, but you are going to be the ones looking down upon them." He says, trying to sound inspirational.

"Like a star?" Jerome interrupts.

"A star?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's something I've always thought since I was just a tiny little tot." He smiles. "Stars in the sky are so lucky. They could just be being born or they could just be dying but it doesn't matter. At the end of the day they're still a magnificent star looking down upon the world and everything and everyone in it, not giving a damn. Why should they? The world is an ugly place. But that-" he points to the sky, well ceiling, "that's not ugly. That's amazing. You just gotta see past the clouds to witness the greatness." He says and sighs, resting his head on his hand.

Jeremiah stared at him in awe. His brother is such an inspiration. This Theo has nothing on him. All the other people at the table are staring at him with wide eyes, clearly not expecting that but looking pleased nonetheless. Theo however, he looks proud. 

"Now that is the kind of attitude we are looking for." He smiles at him. "Good for you Jerome. You will all be stars once we have accomplished our mission. You can count on it." He says with a nod of his head. 

They eat some lunch which they realise must have been the time, then Theo gives them another instruction. "I want all you boys to do your first task for me." He says once they've finished.

"Which is?" Jeremiah says excited.

"You're going to go take hostage seven members who works from the Gotham Gazette, tie them up and throw them off the roof of the very building." He says with a smile. "Sound fun?"

"Why seven?" 

"Well seven is a powerful number, is it not? And I want our group dynamic to be powerful. Plus I want to see you come up with a group name using those seven letters. Be creative, think outside the box!" He says getting up.

"How will we kidnap them?" Greenwood asks.

"It's their lunch break. You'll sneak up on them and do it then. You can do this boys." He says looking at all the men at the table, which makes Barbara scoff.

"Boys? What about me? Last time I checked I didn't have a dick." 

Theo grinned at that and said, "we have special plans for you Barbara, don't worry. For now why don't you get to know Tabitha. She's dying to know you." He smiled and she hummed before nodding. 

Everyone got up to get ready, Barbara running off in the direction of the living room where Tabitha was and all the boys were about to head to their rooms where their clothes all had now been placed when Theo said, "keep your uniforms on for now boys. It'll seem more intimidating." He grinned and went into a cupboard pulling out some straightjackets. 

"Oh god, what are those for? You don't plan on tying me up do you?" Jerome asked. "I've had enough of that in Arkham."

Theo snorted and said "no Jerome, I don't. You're going to tie up the men with these so they can't escape. Plus it'll be headline worthy. What do you think?" 

"Sounds good." He grinned and they all grabbed a jacket, Jerome leaning in the same cupboard and pulling out a can of spray paint he saw.

"What do you need that for?" Theo asked raising an eyebrow.

"You said we need a name. If we think of one, we could spray it onto the jackets. Definitely headline worthy." He grinned. 

"See, that's creative." He patted Jerome on the shoulder and shooed them out the door.

Jeremiah smirked at his brother in the elevator, on their way down to the ground floor. "Thought of a name?" 

"I'm getting an idea..."

"Care to share?" Greenwood butted in.

"Heh that rhymes." Dobs said, waving his arms around. Jerome smiled at him and nodded. 

"All in good time." Jerome simply said.

Soon enough they had kidnapped seven workers and tied them up in straightjackets, with bags over their heads, taunting them the entire time on the way to the rooftop. "Cmon don't be scared, there's nothing to be scared about." Jeremiah said sweetly in one mans ear.

"Yeah because you'll be, y'know... dead. So you really can't worry for long." He snorted.

The men they kidnapped struggled and whimpered trying to get away but weren't quick or strong enough against all of them, especially Aaron. When they arrived at the rooftop they looked out over the view and gasped. They were so high up, it was making the adrenaline rush through their bodies.

Jerome got the spray paint can and wiggled it in his hand. "What's the one thing that people always call us? All of us?" He addressed the group.

"I dunno, crazy?" Greenwood asked. 

"Exactly. And that's rather hurtful. Wouldn't you agree?" Dobs nodded along sadly, Jeremiah raising an eyebrow wondering where this was going but trusting his brother here. "Well like my dear brother here and I once said, if people want crazy we'll give em crazy." He grinned and walked over to one of the men strapped. He spray painted a big 'M' on his chest and motioned for Aaron to lift him over the edge and throw him.

He went flying down screaming and everyone screamed below, but all the boys just laughed. The blood splattered on the ground below them, seemingly from his cracked open skull. It was fine because it blended in well with the spray paint on his chest. Jerome went over to another man and painted a big 'A' on his chest and motioned for Aaron to do the same again.

Jeremiah jumped on the ledge and let his legs dangle, and was watching the whole thing with wide eyes. One one hand he was ecstatic he was out of Arkham, free to do whatever the hell he wanted and he was so happy to be getting back at this shithole world. But on the other hand he was so confused. What is his brother planning right now? He just sits back and waits to find out.

Jerome looks at him and grins, going over to yet another man and painting a giant 'N' on his chest. Again, Aaron throws him over. Jeremiah gives him a look, 'what are you planning?' 'You'll see.' 'I'm excited!' 'Should be.'

Jerome paints a big 'I' on another mans chest and Aaron goes to throw him over, but Jerome says, "a little to the right. That's the spot." He throws him and the bodies of the men are neatly lined up and bloodied, everyone screaming below. Jeremiah looks at the bodies and the writing on them and something clicks in his brain, no way. He grins at his brother who smirks back. Yep, he's that theatrical alright. Out of all the names.

Jerome goes over to another cowering man and sprays a giant 'A' on his chest and tells Aaron to chuck him over, which he does without hesitation. Jeremiah just has to hold in his laughter. He splats on the ground below and Jerome goes, "perfect!"

Jeremiah just sits there, his brother is a maniac for sure.

"Now for Mr X." Finally Jerome sprays a giant 'X' on the man who seems to be crying under his bag. "Aaron, would you kindly?" He says with a giant smile and he nods throwing him over. Jerome jumps onto the ledge with his brother and let's his legs dangle, admiring his work with a smile. 

"You're so creative." Jeremiah snorts which earns him a pleased hum from his brother. Suddenly they hear a whimper and then Dobs small voice going,

"What shall we do with the spare?

They then realise there's one man left, they completely forgot about him due to the excitement going on. Jerome sits up straight thinking then grins looking at his brother who looks back with wide eyes. 'Please no.' 'Hell yes.'

Jerome jumps off the ledge and walks over to the last man and sprays a giant exclamation mark on him then Aaron throws him over. He lands perfectly next to the rest and as theatrical as it seems, Jeremiah has to admit it is a very catching sight. 

The sight below them which is a bunch on bloodied up men in straightjackets with the words 'MANIAX!' spray painted on them.

Jerome suddenly chuckles and goes, "now that's a headline." Then bursts into hysterical laughter which his brother can't help but join in with and they both lean against one another wheezing like children.


	28. The Escapees

Jim Gordon was having a hell of a day. To find out that seven citizens of Gotham were splattered all over the ground, that wasn't a very good way to finish his lunch break. If he could have stopped it he would have but he was too busy running around mad trying to figure out information on the latest Arkham breakout. Locked away in his office. And that's when it happened, of course. When he emerged, he saw it all over the news and nearly threw up at the mess all over the tv screen.

Seven dead bodies strapped in straightjackets with bags over their heads, and words spray painted on them that read 'MANIAX!' in big red letters. Who would do something like that? You must be pretty messed up to come up with an idea like that. Especially the whole name thing. It's clearly a group that's forming, he's guessing. Nobody could pull that off alone and considering it's a prison break there's bound to be more than one. So maybe this prison break group are calling themselves the Maniax. But who are they? That's what's driving him mad.

He rubs his tired eyes and collapses in a chair, Harvey towering over him. "You have anything yet?"

"Maybe. I'm thinking this may be a group that's forming." He says exasperatedly.

Nearby cops and other workers hear and start listening in. "A group? What kind of group?" Harvey asks sceptically.

"Come on. Nobody can pull that off alone! It's a prison break too. Nobody breaks out of prison alone. There's bound to be more than one person and if there is then they're probably doing this shit together." He said pointing to the to screen. "I don't know who and I don't know why, maybe it's just for fun. They're all crazy, them lot..." he sighs, and everyone nods.

"Don't worry man, if you think that's the case then we'll back you up. It makes sense actually. We'll try and get as much information as we can. Take a break for now. You look like you're going to pass out." He says seriously.

"Nah I'm good. I'm just sick of this happening and not being able to do anything in time. I'm doing something this time. I'm going to find out what's going on and I'm going to take these bastards down." He says firmly, even if he doesn't quite believe it to be true. Harvey looks at him proudly though which is enough.

"I'll be right by your side." He says and walks away to get to work. Huh, talk about timing. 

Later in the day when everyone is talking and writing things down, printing things off or running about that's when it happens. A police officer came up to Jim and hands him a piece of paper with a list of names on it and he looks at the man to be sure. He nods sadly and says, "it took a while but we finally got a response from Arkham and they confirmed. These are the missing people from their prison. They've checked everywhere, nowhere to be found. They're the escapees."

Jim runs his hands through his hair and thanks the man, going back into his office and locking the door. He punches the wall a couple of times just to let off some steam and takes a deep breath. He looks back down at the piece of paper and grits his teeth. Three names in particular stand out and his make his blood boil. He decides that sitting here and doing nothing isn't helping this case at all so he gets up from the wall he's leaning against and walks into the room where they keep all the records of criminals who have been arrested. He picks out all the files of the people on the list and frowns at three of the pictures on three of the files. Just great. 

Time to announce the news.

"Hey everyone, stop what you're doing! I have an announcement." He yells at everyone from the top landing and everyone stops to listen in. He sighs and holds up the files. "I've found out who the six escapees are." Everyone suddenly gasps and starts mumbling which makes Jim quiet them again. "They're out there right now so we have to make this quick. Hurry, load up the projector." He says to a nearby cop who does as he asks and they turn off the lights to the room. He opens the files and pulls out the pictures, putting them under the projector one by one for everyone to see their faces. Here we go.

Everyone in the room goes quiet as Jim puts the pictures under the projector and gulp as they see who's there.

"Aaron Helzinger, killed his entire family with his bare hands." He starts. He moves on to the next one. "Arnold Dobkins, schizophrenic, poisoner and rapist." He sighs. "Robert Greenwood, killed and ate a dozen women." Everyone cringed when he said this.

He took a deep breath and paused, looking at the projector for a minute before putting the picture under. "Jerome Valeska, eighteen years old, matricide." He said in a sad voice for some reason. Why would he feel sad for the kid? He's a murderer. Everyone around them gasped, they were horrified. This was the psycho kid. Little did they know it was only going to get worse. "Jeremiah Valeska, twin brother of Jerome, also matricide. Took part in the acts with his brother." He said with a sigh. Now everyone around them was biting their nails with anxiety and jumping on the spot, looking like they're ready to faint. 

He took one final breath and put the final picture under the projector. "Barbara Kean, killed her parents." He said with a flat voice. Everyone suddenly went quiet and looked at him both shock and sympathy. He ignored it and turned off the projector, motioning for them to turn on the lights again. "Now listen up! There are some things you need to know about these people beforehand."

Everyone was still silent and listening, they didn't want to make him mad or upset right now.

"You all know about Barbara, she suffered a traumatic incident and it messed with her head. She's unstable. I wouldn't put it past her to seriously injure you. Be careful. The cannibal, well that speaks for itself. The schizophrenic, he's usually lost in his own head so he's pretty easy to take down. The big guy, he's pretty tough, use force if necessary, which I'm sure will be. And for the boys... they're highly psychotic. You all know this."

Everyone cringed and nodded, saying we know and crazy.

"They grew up in a bad home environment with a horrible mother who was a drunk and abused them daily. Then Jeremiah got thrown into an orphanage and abandoned. They've had a bad life." He said with a sigh. What is wrong with him? He should be raging! "They finally cracked and killed her, out of anger and revenge. Years of torment had got to them and now they're pretty messed up. They're highly manipulative and skilled with weaponry, so I've heard. So be careful."

Everyone nodded at this, clearly making a mental note but some people eyes him warily as if saying why do you seem so sad about that? Honestly, he has no idea. He doesn't know what's up with him. Maybe he's just sad because he feels bad for them. They're still only kids and they had their whole lives ahead of them and now it's ruined. Of course he doesn't condone their actions at all, but just thinking how if maybe they had someone to talk to, things would be so different. He pities them. 

And now they're throwing away any chance they had at getting better, at fixing themselves mentally and emotionally. Just like Barbara. For what? Revenge on the world? Maybe they really are screwed up. The world failed them it would seem. But that doesn't mean they're still going to get away with all this. They're going back to where they belong, all of them. It's what's right. He's playing good cop right now, goddamnit.


	29. Under My Protection

Meanwhile the group, now know known as Maniax, head back to Theo's and once inside they all start cheering and jumping up and down, Theo smiling along. 

"Congratulations boys, that went a lot better that I expected for a first time round. Nice touch with the name, very creative. Who thought of it?" He asked with a grin.

Jerome stuck his hand in the air like a kid at school would do, shouting "me me! I did!" Which made Jeremiah snort. 

"Well excellent choice. Now everyone will start to recognise our new name." He said with a smile and motioned for everyone to go get changed into something more appropriate, now they had clothes in their wardrobes. They all ran off in the direction of their rooms and got changed into proper clothing, throwing their Arkham uniforms in the bin and came out sitting in the living room with Theo. 

"Now, today has been a very long and tiring day for all of you I understand." He said in a serious voice. "You've been drugged and taken out of Arkham, brought into a new environment and formed an alliance, thrown bodies off a roof and made a name for yourself. It's the start of something new. I want you all to just sit back and take in everything. You all need a clear head, we have big plans coming up, believe me." He finished with a smile.

"What big plans?" Jeremiah asked enthusiastically.

"You'll all see. Starting tomorrow. For now I just want you to relax, familiarise yourself with the place, try the showers, they're very big." He said with a smile and walked away, leaving all the boys sitting there on the couches in silence.

Until Jerome decided to get up and break it of course. "Weeeell, I'm not just sitting here like a big old sour puss, I'm going to do something fun. Whadya say, hmm?" He asked childishly smiling at everyone. 

"What can we do?" Dobs asked from where he was sitting, playing with the strings of his hoodie. 

"Hmm, there was a room that was filled with weapons." He smirked at him, oh no. "Wanna go have some fun?" He said getting down on his level, looking him in the eyes. 

"What kind of weapons?" He asked excitedly.

"All kinds. I bet there's even poison if you look for it." 

That's when Jeremiah had to jump in. "I don't think it's such a good idea to be giving a schizophrenic poison, do you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah it's fine. He knows what he's doing, don't ya Doblikins!" He patted him on the back which made him smile.

"I do!" 

Everyone grinned but Jeremiah shook his head. "He could poison any one of us. He's not on his meds." He said more firmly. Everyone started watching intently, was a fight about to break out? Between the twins? Of all people? 

Jerome raised his eyebrow at his brother. What's with the attitude? "Just because he's not on any meds doesn't mean he's going to try and kill us. He's our friend, remember that." He said seriously, still confused.

Jeremiah suddenly got a feeling of rage go through him. It hit him hard like a truck. He stood up and clenched his fists. "And you need to remember, buddy," he said with a hard voice making everyone look at him in shock, "that he is unstable and all he sees is something fun to play with and he'll think it's nice to share. Next thing you know you're dead on the ground. Remember that!" He gritted out getting closer to his brother and glaring down at him.

Jerome was shocked beyond belief. His brother never spoke to him this way. Never. Not unless something was really wrong. Which clearly something is. He stood up and ignored everyone else in the room who was watching with wide eyes. "Okay dude, what the hells your problem?" He demanded. 

"You're my problem!" 

"Excuse me?!" Jerome gasped, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?

"You're not listening to what I have to say. Do you want to end up hurt? And he is definitely a problem. He needs to be kept away from things like this. I don't want him near you." He said with a firm voice.

"Okay when did you get so possessive?" Jerome said with a raised eyebrow.

"Since we broke out of Arkham and there's probably going to be a million cops after us ready to shoot and I'm not ready to fucking lose you again, understand?" He said grabbing his shirt and getting up in his face, making everyone gasp. Was he going to punch him? "You're my brother, my best friend, I'm not letting anyone or anything take you from me." He said finally loosening his grip. 

Jerome just stood there in silence. He finally understood the meltdown. He was just trying to protect him from harm. Sure it was a bit of an overreaction but the dude does have anger issues after all. Jerome just smiled at him and nodded. 

"Okay. You're right. I'm sorry." 

"No, fuck I'm sorry." Jeremiah said rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. "I overreacted. I just have a bit of a temper." He said gritting his teeth and taking a deep breath which made his brother snort.

"Kind of yeah. But I appreciate the sentiment behind it." He laughed and his brother looked at him for a moment before laughing along. 

Everyone else around them sighed, calming down. They were both relieved there wasn't a fight between them because they were the twins, they don't fight. But at the same time they were a little disappointed. It would have been such a sight to see. A rare opportunity. Either way it was over now, and Greenwood got up to leave saying he's going to go shoot some guns, Aaron following behind him. Dobs didn't know what to do so Jeremiah sent him to the kitchen to go eat some candy they have there and he ran away in excitement. The boys looked at each other and sighed shaking their heads, walking back towards Jerome's room together to go talk. 

They sat down on his bed together after shutting the door and just sat in silence for a minute thinking. 

"I really am sorry." Jerome started in a small voice. His brother looked at him about to say something but he cut him off. "I know you're just trying to protect me. I'm trying to do it for you too. If anything happened to you it would kill me." He sighed.

Jeremiah nodded in agreement. "I am trying to protect you. You may be the older brother out of us two and you may be protective, but I still feel the need to keep you safe from harm. I've been away far too long. You've put up with far too much shit. No more of it." He said firmly and nodded to himself. 

They both just looked at each other and smiled. It was just like when they were kids really. Sitting alone in their bedroom and promising to keep each other safe from the world. That no matter what life throws at them they'd still be there for each other. They're both glad none of that's changed. 

After about a minute Jerome decided to break the silence. "Hey um, can I tell you something that's really embarrassing for me? Honestly I've been keeping this secret for so long and it's driving me mad..." he said in a small voice.

Jeremiah leaned closer putting his hand on his brother's shoulder comfortingly. "What is it? You can tell me anything."

Jerome took a deep breath and then a dramatic sniff which confused Jeremiah. Then suddenly, "my eyesight sucks..." He said wiping away a fake tear. Jeremiah just looked at him with an amused expression. "It's true. It's so painful to talk about. When we were throwing those bodies off the Gazette, I- I-" he took another dramatic breath. "I almost couldn't see the beautiful work of art at the bottom." He started to fake cry which made Jeremiah snort and punch his shoulder.

"Well now you seen my dilemma." He said pointing to his glasses.

"No I don't because I can't see at all!" He said grabbing his shirt and fake crying into it which made Jeremiah burst into giggles.

"Here, I have the perfect solution. Come with me. Oh stop the tears." He sighed and got off the bed motioning for Jerome to follow him, which he did. He lead him to his own room and into the bathroom, where he kept some contact lenses. "Here." He said holding them up for him to see.

"What are those?" Jerome asked pointing to them. 

"Contacts. I never really wear them but if my glasses break then they come in handy." He smiled.

"You never told me you had contacts." He frowned down at the things and up at him again. "Since when?"

"I got them when I was about fifteen. Kept breaking my glasses out of anger." He snorted. "Throwing things, y'know? So I got these. Like I said I don't usually wear them but I keep them in my pocket or nearby just incase. I guess I just forgot to bring it up."

"How did you get these in Arkham?" He asked inspecting them.

"Told the psychiatrist I have some and he kept me supplied daily. These have been in my pocket since I got here, I guess I'll tell Theo and he can go get me some more. But these are for you." He finally said smirking.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that..." Jerome said anxiously.

"You said you wanted better vision right? Here's a solution. Just try." He told Jerome to open his eye which he did slowly and told him to keep still which he also did. He carefully put the contact in his eye without any problem then did the same to the other. "How does that feel?"

"Um... well I can see, that's for sure." He snorted and blinked as his eyes adjusted.

Jeremiah laughed next to him and nodded. "Don't worry, they'll take a bit of getting used to. But that went really well. You got that done on the first try." He said with a smile and of course Jerome had to stand up straight and look all smug at the compliment. 

"Well thank you!" He said in a chirpy voice and Jeremiah shook his head grinning. His brother is so incorrigible. 

They walked back out to the living room where they saw Tabitha and Barbara running around with the whip. They were about to just walk past them when suddenly they leaned in and kissed. Oh my god. The boys just stood there in shock and slowly grins appeared on their faces. They tried to hold in their childish giggling but when they broke apart and started flirting they just couldn't help it. The girls looked over at them and rolled their eyes. 

"Men, all the same." Tabitha muttered.

"Actually Tabs, boys." She said pointing to them. Tabitha looked them over and the girls both suddenly burst out laughing, realising they were in fact just teenage boys. 

The boys huffed and walked away muttering under their breaths, stuff about being mature and being treated with respect, which the girls laughed harder at. This breakout is the best thing that's happened to all of them in a long while.


	30. Stagecraft

Everyone woke up early the next morning excited for what's to come. Theo said he has big plans, so what is it? Jeremiah had woken up first and knocked on his brother's door, walking in after a minute of silence. 

"Hey, wakey wakey. Big day." He said jumping in his bed next to him. "This earned him a groan and a punch in the stomach.

"Too early." Jerome groaned.

"You're so lazy. C'mon get up. They have donuts..." Jeremiah teased and Jerome looked thoughtful for a second before jumping up and putting on his bright red night gown, walking out the door with his brother.

When they entered the dining hall however, they saw that the head of the table was empty on one side, Aaron taking the other and they looked at each other before running at full speed. They tackled each other on the way, Jeremiah grabbing Jerome in a headlock and throwing him to the ground but as he was down he grabbed his brother's legs which caused him to fall on his stomach, then Jerome got up and jumped over his body and ran to the table getting the seat.

He grinned at his brother who stomped up to the seat next to him frowning. "Aw c'mon 'Miah. Don't be like that. Maybe next time, eh?" He taunted then laughed which made Jeremiah glare slightly and Jerome snort.

"I shouldn't have woken you up..." he mumbled under his breath.

Jerome was about to say something back when Theo came walking into the room with a big smile on his face. 

"Nice job gentlemen, the whole city officially knows your name." He says holding up the newspaper which has a picture of the bodies laying on the ground. "So bravo, let's give ourselves a round of applause."

Everyone started clapping enthusiastically, Dobs swinging his arms around like a child.

"Now we have Gotham's attention, it's time to make a grand entrance." He said with a grin, walking around the table looking at everyone intently.

Jerome looked at Jeremiah who just looked back with a raised eyebrow. "Wasn't that it?" He asked confused.

"That was the overture. Now the audience is hushed, expectant." Theo says mischievously. "The curtain rises." He says with a raise of his hands.

"Then what happens?" Jeremiah asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Theo walks around the table and stands between the boys. "We confront Gothamittes with their most primal fears." He says with a grin. "Take from them all they hold dear and sacred."

"And then what happens?" Jerome said in a deep and sadistic voice, a big smile on his face.

Theo stands behind him and puts his hands on his shoulders. "Well then we offer them salvation. And then they are ours." 

"Let's get busy man." Greenwood said with a big grin on his face and took a huge bite from his donut which makes both the boys cringe.

"Patience. First you gentleman need to learn a little stagecraft." 

"Stagecraft?" He says around a mouthful of food.

"You're going to be on tv, you need to present yourselves with style and vigour. Dobkins, say 'good evening ladies and gentleman'", he says pointing to a shy looking Dobs who whispers it shakily. 

"Again, with a smile."

"Good evening ladies and gentleman!" Dobs said with a ridiculous smile on his face, pulling his hands to his chest, playing with his sleeves. Theo rolls his eyes and points to Greenwood.

Greenwood licks his fingers and throws his hands out dramatically, practically screaming "good evening ladies and gentlemen!" in a scary and sinister voice, making both the boys roll their eyes. 

Theo gives him a look and says, "not bad... sinister and authoritative." He looks at Aaron who has a mouthful of food and rolls his eyes. "Never mind." He turns back to the boys and looks at Jerome, raising his eyebrow. "Jerome?"

Jerome smiles and takes his opportunity. He clears his throat and jumps up on the chair, throwing his arms out theatrically and says in a posh voice, "ladies and gentlemen! Good evening!" Then playfully bows. Everyone looks up at him with a smile and Jeremiah grins at him.

"Very good! Boyishly charming." Theo says as Jerome jumps back down into his chair. He lets out a loud cackle and everyone giggles. "The laugh is fabulous. Use that." He smirks then turns to Jeremiah. "Care to show us how it's done, Jeremiah?" He raises an eyebrow.

Jeremiah stands up behind his chair and crosses his arms behind his back, taking off his glasses, looking proper. "Welcome to the show tonight everyone." He says in a kind voice but Jerome could tell there was mischief behind it. "For our first round of entertainment, we're going to make you see double." He smirks and points to his brother who snorts. "Does anyone suffer vertigo?" He grins wide and looks at Theo who looks impressed. 

"Very good Jeremiah. Very theatrical, like your brother." Which makes him laugh inside. He's the complete theatrical one, Jeremiah just has a little bit of it in him. "You can both use that, it'll really capture an audience." He says as he sits down.

"You mean, we work as a duo?" Jeremiah asks raising his eyebrow.

"Well kind of. Of course you'll all be working as a team but you two," he says pointing to the two boys, "you should definitely stick your heads together. Not only are you brothers but you're twins!" He said excitedly. "When people ask who's the evil one, as they say, they'd never guess both." He jokes and it makes both the boys enraged but they keep it under control with a smile. 

"Sure, we'll do that." Jerome says through a deep breath, Jeremiah nodding along. The boys looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

'Can you believe that? Evil twins? What kind of sick joke is that?' 'What a way to offend someone. Out of all the ways...' 'If I could kill him.' 'Use your glare, I'm sure it would work.' 'Maybe, once we get our fame.' 'Broski, you really are crazy.' 'Shut it, that means you are too.' 'Harsh.' 

The boys finished their internal dialogue with a sigh. They're glad nobody heard what they were saying, seriously, being a twin has its perks. It's some kind of gift, they don't know if they can sense it or they literally are having a conversation but they just know what the other one is saying inside their head and can respond. Man weird shit happens in Gotham.

It's like something you'd see in a movie, there would be a voiceover as two characters look at one another. Whether it's just them guessing and being strangely correct, or they are really talking like they talk to other people but inside their minds, they don't know. They've been doing it all their lives so they don't know any difference. 

Telepathy or something? Or just what they call that damn twinstinct.

Either way, it's a good way to communicate. They can share secret conversations through eye contact and nobody else would know. Nobody else could ever hear. They could definitely use whatever this gift is to their advantage here. 

Suddenly they see Tabitha and Barbara come running into the room with a whip and whipping the poor Mayor who currently has a metal box over his head. They look like they're having the time of their lives. Barbara then gets into a heated discussion with Theo but none of that concerns the boys. All they care about right now are these donuts.


	31. Who's The Boss?

Later in the day after everyone is done with their breakfast, Theo's guards bring out some large boxes that are filled with a whole bunch of weaponry and costumes, ranging from fancy hats which Dobs went straight for, to pistols and knives. Even a massive chainsaw and samurai sword which Jerome went straight for.

"Ooh, shiny!" He smiled and picked it up, whilst Jeremiah was inspecting some decent looking knives. 

Suddenly Jeremiah heard a growl near him and turned to look, seeing that Greenwood had taken the sword from Jerome and was smirking.

"Give that back." Jerome said in a low voice. 

"I saw it first." Greenwood taunted, smirking smugly swinging the sword around.

Jerome held out his hand and glared hard. "No you didn't. I said give it back." He said more firmly. 

Suddenly Greenwood held up the sword to Jerome's neck, who didn't even flinch, and said "make me, you little brat." 

Jerome smiled sickly sweet then stepped back, bowing playfully and speaking in a fancy accent. "Your samurai skills are excellent, Greenwood-San. But then are nothing compared to me." He suddenly picked up the chainsaw and got a vicious look on his face and lunged at Greenwood. "Prepare to die!" 

They both fought together for a few moments, the sword making a screeching noise against the chainsaw, Jeremiah covering his ears scolding his brother inside his head, when Theo came into the room, mad beyond belief.

"That's enough!" He yelled and they stopped fighting, glaring at each other instead.

"I tried to stop them." Dobs piped up from where he was sitting on the floor, trying to be helpful during the situation. Jeremiah just shook his head.

"Boys we're a team, we don't fight among ourselves." Theo said smiling at Jerome and Greenwood who were still raging.

"Yeah were a team boooyys." Dobs drawled out.

Jerome was about to turn away when Greenwood piped up, "and I'm the captain." That was it. 

Jerome threw the chainsaw down on the ground and clenched his fists. "Captain, my foot." He said sarcastically. Jeremiah walked over to them both, standing beside his brother with a hateful look in his eyes directed towards Greenwood.

"Speak up again, Greenwood. I couldn't quite hear you over your ego." Jeremiah said coldly.

Greenwood just smirked at the boys. "I've murdered a dozen women, terrorised the city." The boys just looked at each other with a roll of their eyes. "What have you two done? Chop up your mommy?" He said with a raised eyebrow. 

"Everybody has to start somewhere." Jerome said in a sickly sweet voice but Jeremiah could sense the venom behind it. "See we have vision, ambition and brains. And you're just a nutty old cannibal. How many people can you eat before that shtick gets old?" 

Greenwood looked at the two of them and grinned. "I could eat two more." 

Jeremiah leaned forward and glared harder than he already was. "Well you best remember cannibal, that the last person who pissed us off got their throat slit with no hesitation." He spat at him with made him tense. "He was the person who was supposed to help us. Did that work? Noooo." He drawled out. "So that just shows how far gone we are." He joked.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." Jerome gritted. Greenwood gulped and that's when Theo decided to butt in from where he was still standing off to the side watching.

"I can see we're going to have to solve this one once and for all." He said with a smirk and took out a revolver. "You all know this game right?" 

"Oh love it!" Jerome said enthusiastically.

"We used to play it all the time as kids." Jeremiah stayed proudly.

"How- I mean..." Theo asked looking between them.

"We know when to stop." Jeremiah smirked. Theo raised an eyebrow at that and nodded. He emptied the barrel except for one bullet and spun it.

"How are we going to play this one on two?" Greenwood asked confused.

"It's pretty simple really." Jerome started explaining as if he were talking to a child. "You go against me, and if I by any chance get my head blown against the walls then you go against my brother. If the same thing occurs then you are the captain. Or the boss." He grinned. "If you get your head blown against the walls when you play against him, he's the boss." He motioned to Jeremiah, then smirked smugly. "And we're just hoping you get your head blown off against me so it will all be over and done with." 

"Yeah, because we don't mind a partnership. A little dynamic duo." Jeremiah grinned. "You said it yourself Theo. Stick our heads together." 

Theo looked at the boys impressed. He was clearly rooting for either one of them, but he wasn't saying it.

"Well then. Who wants to be the boss?" He held out the gun and Jerome nodded to Greenwood.

"Ladies first." Which made Jeremiah snort.

Greenwood growled and took the gun from Theo putting it at his head and pulling the trigger hesitantly. He smirked smugly when nothing happened.

The boys grinned to themselves. This is about to get good. 

Jerome took the gun and fearlessly held it to his own head. "Hey Greenwood, what's the secret to good comedy?" He pulled the trigger and nothing happened. "Timing." Greenwood was clearly expecting the gun back but was shocked when Jerome held it to his head again. "And what's courage?" Click. Nothing. "Grace under pressure." By now Greenwood's eyes were bulging out his skull. "And who's the boss?" Jerome grinned and... Click. Nothing. "I'm the boss." 

Greenwood growled and shook his head clearly frustrated. "I believe you are Jerome. I believe you are." Theo said proudly taking the gun from him.

"Arigato sensei!" Jerome smiled and bowed playfully to Theo, grabbing the sword from Greenwood and squealing. "Whoop, whee!" He took off and started playing with it like a child. Jeremiah smirked at him then went serious as he glared at Greenwood.

"Just us now." Jeremiah said in a low voice and suddenly Jerome was at his side, all childishness gone. 

"Now you prepare to die!" Greenwood mocked, pretending to do an imitation of Jerome from earlier. The boys just rolled their eyes. Theo was about to re spin the gun when suddenly Jeremiah reached out and stopped him, earning a raised eyebrow. He took the gun and took the safety off, putting the gun to his head. Everyone in the room went silent.

'What are you doing?!' 'Relax Jerome, I've got this.' 'If you die I'll kill you!' 'Good luck with that.'

Their internal dialogue ended with Jeremiah smirking, pretending to pull the trigger, just playing with it when suddenly he pulled it away from his head so fast nobody could actually keep up. Then he pointed it at Greenwood's head who went stiff as a statue. 

"Do you still want to play Greenwood?" 

By now Greenwood is probably thinking why these twins don't play this game by the damn rules. He swallows hard and cowered away under Jeremiah's intense stare.

"C'mon, you know you want to. Take a leap of faith. If you take this shot I promise to take the next." He said with a sickly sweet smile. "Will you do that? For me?" He was trying to get a rise out of him. Greenwood was still frozen. "No, okay. Don't waste everyone's time then. I'll step up and take charge like a boss would." He said with a grin then pointed the gun to his head. Again, silence. He pulled the trigger, then... 

Nothing. 

Greenwood's smirk came off his face. Was he really expecting him to blow his own head off? No way. He's too clever to ruin his brains. 

Theo nodded his head in agreement. "A true boss always rises to the occasion to take charge of situations. You're absolutely correct. Sorry Greenwood." He gave him a not so sympathetic smile. 

Greenwood had something to say though. "Pfft! I bet it's not even loaded!"

Suddenly Jeremiah turned around and shot the hat Dobs was wearing right off his poor head, startling the life out of him. "Wow you dodged a bullet there big guy." He laughed walking away, back to his knives, casually fixing his glasses. Jerome followed behind him smiling and they grin at each other. 

"You're crazy." Jerome says.

"That means you are too." Jeremiah retaliates.

"Damn." They both crack up, picking up knives and blades probably looking like some manic deranged serial killers. 

Suddenly some henchmen walk into the room carrying straightjackets, enough for all the boys and Theo turns to all of them. "Jerome, I know you said you didn't like these things but I think I know something that might change your mind." He grinned.

"Oh god what?" He sighed. What could possibly be worth putting a straightjacket on?

"I have the second official task for you boys." Everyone listened excitedly. "You're going to steal a gasoline truck from Yellen Shipyard and choose a place of your pleasing. Chose wisely." He nodded at all of them but the twins in particular. 

"How do you mean?" Jerome asked. A place for what?

"I'm glad you asked. You're going to chose a place to destruct. Make headline material." He grinned. 

"Light something up?" Jeremiah asked excitedly.

"Exactly that." He said with a grin. "Nothing too big, like a school. We don't want massacre as our headlines right now, do we? No, go for something that will draw people in. Make them think nobody else would do this." He nodded at the twins. "I trust your instinct." Then turned to the rest of the group. He gestured to the straightjackets. "These will be your outfits. It will make people freak out, y'know?" He laughed. 

Everyone snorted and picked up a jacket then started to put them on. Once Jerome got into his he started making jokes. "But I'm not c-crazy, my knife just s-slipped into that m-man's t-throat." He stuttered out shaking like a weirdo. 

Jeremiah laughed at him and they both finished getting ready for the day before heading out. This was going to be a blast.


	32. Cheerful

They all headed out excitedly, jumping around in their outfits making jokes about being lunatics on the loose. They had guns shoved in their pockets and lighters too. Theo's henchmen had dropped them off at Yellen Shipyard where they would pick up a truck and steal. 

The boys chose a big red gasoline one and all squashed in tight, Aaron driving, Dobs next to him, the twins in the middle with their feet up on the dashboard casually and Greenwood at the door looking out.

They were currently parked under a bridge talking to each other, trying to decide which place would be a good destination. Dobs kept saying the candy stores, Greenwood suggested they hit a strip club and Aaron suggested full blown massacre. All of which these ideas made the twins roll their eyes. They were just looking out the window, Jerome using his fingers as makeshift binoculars and Jeremiah fixing his glasses when they saw it.

"I spy with my little eye..." Jerome said grinning.

"Something that is the colour..." Jeremiah continued.

"Yellow." They both said simultaneously, turning to each other and started laughing.

They both looked towards the yellow school bus that was driving by, currently filled with dozens of screaming happy teenagers. The boys looked to Aaron who nodded and started up the truck, ready to follow it. Jerome stuck his hand out towards the truck with a smile, whilst Greenwood banged on the side of the trucks window yelling "yay Gotham!"

They started following the bus for a short while until they realised where it might be going. They recognised the directions and decided to take a shortcut in hopes of cutting them off.

When they did, the school bus screeched to a halt in the middle of the road, clearly not expecting to be cut off like that. The boys didn't care however. They all jumped happily out the truck, Aaron and Greenwood getting out the hose and Dobs standing off to the side clapping. The twins walked up to the bus, Jerome doing a little twirl and Jeremiah snorting beside him. Jerome banged on the bus window with his gun, a manic grin on his face and the bus driver opened up the door hesitantly. The second the two boys stepped on the bus, Jeremiah whipped out his own gun and shot the driver, splattering blood all over Jerome who was standing nearer. 

"Thanks 'Miah." Jerome laughed and Jeremiah smirked back. The boys turned around to the screaming kids in the bus and grinned at all of them, pulling out a pair of handcuffs each and cuffing the first pair of teens to the chairs at the front. They motioned for Aaron and Greenwood to come in and do the same to the rest. 

"I want you all to know that this was a very difficult decision for all of us." Jerome started once they were all cuffed.

"Yeah it was between you and a senior citizen bingo party." Jeremiah said throwing his hands up, walking up and down the aisle grinning at everyone.

Jerome was smirking from the front of the bus and started walking to the middle, casually flying his gun around. "In the end we decided to go a little younger, youth won the day! Sorry." He said with a sarcastic sad face and laughed with his brother. 

"But hey, you're cheerleaders right? So think cheerful!" Jeremiah said with a giant smile then started walking to the front of the bus. "Gimme an 'O!'"

Nobody said anything so Jerome growled and shot at the roof making all the teenagers scream. "We said, give us an 'O'!"

Everyone started muttering 'O' weakly and the boys nodded approvingly. Jerome went to stand by his brother at the front of the bus.

"Give is an 'N'!" Jeremiah said with a smile.

"'N'..." they heard weakly.

"Give us another 'O'!" Jerome finished. They heard everyone mutter a final 'O' when Jerome grinned widely. "What does that spell?" 

"O no!" Everyone in the bus muttered, the twins yelling though. Suddenly Greenwood passed them the hose and Jeremiah turned it on handing it to Jerome who walked up and down the aisle spraying everyone, getting it in their faces and laughing. 

"Here have a shot." He said to his brother who was doubling over laughing.

Jeremiah took the hose and started spraying everyone like his brother did, making sure to get it in people's faces and mouths. Gross. When he was done he turned it off and chucked the hose out the bus, onto the ground. The boys jumped off the bus ignoring all the screaming teenagers inside.

The boys shared a look, 'This is amazing don't you think?' 'Feel like having fried chicken now.' 'You're so weird Jerome.' 'Don't lie, you do too.' 'Okay maybe a little...' 

They ended their internal dialogue with a snort and Jerome cheering, "ready? Okay!" Throwing his hands around like a cheerleader. The theatrics ugh.

Jeremiah quickly jumped back inside the bus and yelled out to the teenagers. "It's going to get a little hot in here but don't worry! You'll get a great tan!" He joked, Jerome cackling behind him. "If you like the smokey look..." he shrugged and everyone started screaming as he held out his lighter.

He jumped off the bus again and grinned at Jerome then suddenly started lowering his hand until they heard cars screeching behind them and yelling. It was Detective Jim Gordon. And he looked pissed. The boys all held up their guns in self defence. 

"Stand your ground boys, they can't shoot at the bus." Jerome said with a smirk on his face and everyone nodded.

They all started firing trying to keep them away and the cops started firing back until they nearly ran out of bullets, then Jim yelled for the other cops to stop. Damn right. 

"Aaron, Greenwood!" Jeremiah yelled over the noise, "get the truck started." 

"Yeah we're gonna blow this barbecue!" Jerome laughed and Jeremiah shook his head next to him, smirking as they ran off.

Jim was clearly pissed at them and started trying to shoot at them again, the twins firing back just nearly missing him. They could tell Jim didn't want to be here, that he was still creeped out by them. Good.

"Put the guns down now, clownboys!" Jim yelled at them from the car he was hiding behind.

"Now that hurts really bad." Jerome states holding a hand to his heart, his brother nodding along. "I have to say, that actually burns me." 

Jeremiah grinned and nodded along. "And if you burn us, we burn you!" He yelled back. 

"Light 'em up!" Jerome yelled at his brother, throwing his hand up excitedly. 

Jeremiah threw the lighter down into the bus and the whole thing went up in flames in a matter of seconds, far too quick for Jim to do anything about it. He started yelling and firing at them again, but the boys quickly started running towards the truck, poor Dobs trailing along until...

BANG!

The boys jumped onto the side of the bus as it started to pull away but they noticed Dobs wasn't following them, he'd been shot. Well now blood rests on Jim Gordon's conscious, they can use that against him if they need to. They picked up the hose and started spraying more gasoline over the bus and ground making the fire spread everywhere until the whole exploded and finally the job was done. That's a new headline.


	33. We'll Be The Stars

He remembers it clearly. He had tried to put the fire out. He had ran full speed at the bus right after he shot that weirdo schizophrenic to the ground. At first he was just trying to aim for the shoulder but he was so mad, and the twins had already ran full speed ahead at the truck for him to shoot at, he was just seeing red. He wanted to take down one of these damn Maniax and shot at the one lagging behind, making him drop dead. He instantly felt guilty but had no time to think about it considering there were more than a dozen screaming teenagers on fire behind him. 

He ran towards the bus and attempted to jump on board, seeing if there was any way he could get everyone out but noticed they were all handcuffed. There was no time. Suddenly the bus started to shake and he knew what was coming, he had to make an agonising decision. He jumped off the bus and hid behind the police cars just as the bus exploded into the giant flames and Jim got thrown back due to the blast. He could feel the heat from where he was crouching and it was beyond terrible. He hadn't managed to save them. 

It was those damned escapees. But more so, the Valeska boys. Those psychotic lunatics, the ones that made a name for themselves as the youngest Arkham members in history and the ones who almost fooled the GCPD into thinking they were innocent. The ones who chopped up their mother and lit her on fire. Those boys. Jim thought he wouldn't ever see them again, back in that interrogation room when they got taken away. He couldn't have been more wrong. Now they were his responsibility. 

He is currently in the GCPD sitting alone in his office, trying to forget it all just for five minutes when Harvey comes in and says he needs to come out and do some work. He groans and gets up walking back out into the precinct. There are a bunch of officers running around mad trying to figure out locations on where they could be, sightings on security cameras but coming up with nothing. They're too sneaky. 

They start asking him questions about what happened, confirming the details which makes him roll his tired eyes.

"I already told you. It was the Maniax and they blew up the bus then took off with the gas truck." He said with a sigh. "But Dobkins is no longer necessary."

Everyone turned to look at him with raised eyebrows and he didn't look back at them. "Why's that?" Someone asked.

"He's dead. Got shot. Forget it, let's move on!" He snapped and everyone nodded. He still felt guilty, sure they were criminals but he still had a conscious. Everyone got back to work and Jim leaned against a railing thinking. Out of all the criminals, why those two? He shuddered and shook his head. 'They're just boys, don't let them intimidate you. You're a grown man for god sakes', he thought to himself.

Meanwhile back at Theo's, all the remaining men waltzed back into the place with giant smiles on their faces smelling like smoke and gasoline which made the girls and Theo cough but Theo grinned nonetheless.

"So how did it go?" Theo asked with a smile. 

"Brilliant! The explosion was huge!" Jerome laughed, and everyone nodded along.

"You should have heard their screams." Jeremiah sighed in happiness.

They all smirked and looked smug, Theo looking proud until he held up a hand. "Where's Dobkins?" 

"Oh Dobs isn't coming back with us." Jeremiah said in a low voice, not making eye contact. He felt a tiny bit guilty, him and his brother actually liked the little guy, just a bit. He was weird and fun to mess about with.

"Excuse me?" Theo said with a raised eyebrow.

"Dear ol' Jimbo shot him." Jerome said with a fake smile, sarcasm in his voice. "Can you believe it?"

"Yes I can." Theo said with a low voice and shook his head. "Well it seems we're down one. But no matter. We're still packed with numbers which is good." He said pointing to all the boys and Barbara. "Why don't you boys go get showered and changed and come to eat? We have an exciting time ahead of us. Tomorrow we will make some new front page headlines, for sure." 

The boys nodded and ran off to get showered and dressed, dumping the dirty clothes in a large bin. They went to the table and started eating, they were all starving. Murdering teenagers does take it out of a guy, after all. Barbara whined from the end of the table at Theo asking when she gets to have some fun which he smirked at and told her 'her time is coming'. None of the boys cared what that meant. As long as they had their fun then that's all they gave a damn about.

"What do you think the headlines will read?" Jeremiah asked everyone.

"How about 'A Cheerleader Was Sad And Feeling Tearful, Group Of Misfits Gave Them An Earful, They Made Them Feel Very Fearful Because They Weren't All That Cheerful'" Jerome sang and everyone started laughing. 

"Yeah I'm sure that'll be it." Jeremiah said from beside him rolling his eyes smirking.

Jerome looked smug while Theo held up a hand to stop everyone's giggling. 

"As fun as this is, we must get back down to business." He said with a strict voice making everyone pay attention. "Headlines will be coming out tomorrow, like you said Jeremiah, and you will be making an image for yourselves. People will be fearful of you now. More than they already are. They see what you're all capable of." He said gesturing to the whole table. 

"So what's next?" Jerome asked excitedly.

"Patience Jerome. We need to lay low for now." He said with a smile looking at everyone's reaction. Of course they all looked confused.

"Lay low?" The two boys said simultaneously.

Theo gave them a glance and smiled. "Yes, lay low. Just for a couple of days, no more. Everyone is waiting to see what happens next. They're expecting something. They're preparing themselves. Filling themselves with anxiety and fearfulness. And when nothing else happens they'll probably think it's all over and can come out of the shells they've hidden themselves away in. When they do, we make our move. Grab them." He says with enthusiasm.

"So you want us to play mind games?" Jeremiah asked with a huge smile.

"Mess with their heads? Give them false hope into thinking everything is safe again?" Jerome continues.

"When it's not." They finish simultaneously, and grin.

Everyone stares at them, wondering how they do that, honestly they don't know. Then Theo breaks out of his trance and nods. "Exactly boys, you're absolutely correct." 

"We love mind games!" Jerome said turning to his brother.

"We're amazing at them. It's what we always did to people as kids." Jeremiah said laughing. "Good times." He said sighing. Everyone continued looking at them for a few moments before going back to their food. They were definitely the loonies here. They just won't admit it. 

When they were done with their food the twins headed back to Jerome's room to talk, everyone else messing about with weaponry. 

"Today was so cool! Not for the cheerleaders." Jerome said with a smirk, sitting across from his brother on the bed.

Jeremiah snorted and punched him. "It kinda was, wasn't it?" He said with a giant grin, eyes going wide. "I can't wait to see what Theo has planned for us next."

"Yeah for us." Jerome said, stressing the word 'us'. "All those other idiots, they're so incompetent. They can't do anything properly. Dobs got himself killed, Aaron doesn't even have a brain, Greenwood only thinks about women all day, hell, so does Barbara!" Jerome laughed and his brother giggled next to him. "We're the real brains here. If anyone's going to make themselves a star, it's us." He said reassuringly.

"I know buddy. I know." Jeremiah said with a nod and small smile. "But what does Theo mean when he says Barbara's time is coming?" He raises an eyebrow at him and waits. "It just seems weird. What's he got planned for her? She's never worked with us." He said, feeling out of the loop.

"Hmm who knows? Maybe some girl shit?" He raised his hands and shrugged. "Maybe she'll be going after Jimbo." He grinned. "They were lovers after all."

"That has to be it." Jeremiah snorted and they both laughed. "Although I definitely wouldn't mind taking down that piece of crap myself."

"Right there with ya broski." Jerome snorted and patted him on the back, flopping back on the bed staring up at the ceiling and thinking about their futures.


End file.
